I will strive
by Helltanz98
Summary: Mizuki failed to get the scroll after an early attempt. Now Naruto is an assassin of the highest caliber, with an army and an interesting sense of ideals. Needs to be rewritten, new outline in progress fic is on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

I will strive

Chapter 1 The Forbidden scroll

-

-

I will strive

-

-

Summary Mizuki attempts to get the scroll early the result of Naruto's involvements could never have been imagined. Nor could they have imagined what Naruto would find inside that scroll.

-

-

Helltanz's note's: as usual this is definitely an Alternate Universe story, especially Naruto's personality and relationship with his tenant the nine tailed fox. Also warning swearing at the beginning of the chapter.

-

-

This is the rewritten version of the first chapter of the story.

-

-

Story begin

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Six years after the Kyubi attacked

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Forest

-

-

Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves was amongst the most prosperous villages in all the elemental nations and recognized as the strongest amongst the Hidden villages of the Shinobi.

Yes the village was one whose population comprised of actual ninja, of course as far as ninja went the village was a tad coddling in the upbringing of the next generation.

However Konoha also had a number of dark secrets and amongst those was a small blonde offspring of the fourth Hokage, a boy named Naruto.

The small form of Uzumaki Naruto poured over the contents of a large scroll slowly he spoke to himself aloud. It was by far the largest jutsu scroll the six year old had ever seen to the point of it being ridiculous, probably why it was for the test.

"Alright lets see Mizuki said that to pass this years early graduation test I have to master one technique from this scroll and point will be deducted if I am spotted, damn guess I should have been more careful." Grumbled the Ninja in training as he recalled the events in the tower from where he had gotten the scroll. "Hell I wouldn't have believed Mizuki if Oji-san," Of course the Hokage had been referring to an actual legitimate method of becoming a shinobi early. "himself hadn't told me about the early exam himself, and now as planned to copy the scroll for future use." Murmured the blond whipping out the materials needed namely smaller scrolls and a brush and ink.

'Yes I have to agree kit he never did seem right.' Thought the Kyubi, the massive nine tailed fox demon, who was sealed with in the child's navel six years previously by the Fourth Hokage, who was as things happened to be Naruto's father. The blond first read over the scrolls first few items before he began to copy.

Naruto called out the name of every couple of jutsus as he finished copying them "Kage Bunshin check… Omote and Ura Renge done… Ten no Juin and Bunke Juin… Rasengan and Hiraishin." Some time later 'This is cool Forced Kekai Genkai Generation.' Naruto thought as he surveyed the forbidden technique with interest.

The Kyubi did not immediately respond to the announcement, 'Kit lets do this one and then finish copying. Be advised that this will hurt like fuck since I will be helping, since I being the ingenious demon I am,' Naruto waited patiently for the Kyubi to finish he heaping amounts of self praise, 'and I have witnessed countless Kekai Genkai throughout my life time.'

He didn't respond to the Kitsune's ego vocally knowing it wouldn't do any good. Naruto slowly replicated the seals needed to use the jutsu.

'Oh shit this hurts like hell' thought the blonde as he completed the forbidden technique, which really was not of any surprise considering his body had been changed down to the very chromosomes of his DNA.

Unfortunately as far as things went the complicated, at from the stand point of what the jutsu did, forbidden, and highly chakra intensive usually requiring multiple people, technique wasn't really meant to be used on someone who had a bloodline limit already or had a demon in their belly.

'Stop bitching,' Kyubi hissed, 'and finish and then learn that first jutsu it's useful, especially for training.' Snarled the biju as he too felt the pain, it being the effect of the seal.

'Really?' inquired the young blonde.

The demon fox growled irritably, 'Yes really' responded the Kyubi annoyed at being questioned.

Naruto slumped over, though immediately wished he hadn't as his back hit one of the trees, Konoha was called Hidden Leaf for a reason. "Yowwwww! Fuck… still sore… from… jutsu. However must learn new jutsu to grow stronger and become strongest shinobi of all… Kage Bunshin " he murmured

With the completion of the artificial kekai genkai jutsu well new doors opened up for one Naruto Uzumaki and old ones closed.

The fact of the matter was Naruto had taken the first step to creating his own legend, a path which would be fraught with blood.

-

Naruto tapped his foot for an exam this thing was really late, I mean seriously students came late to school but the teacher really that was a bad example, he mused. Not that it really mattered he was ready.

After all Sandaime 'oji-san' Hokage Sarutobi had gotten him started on the basics of the ninja arts, including basic sealing and jutsu. In regards to sealing that was where he had stored his copy of the scroll.

Iruka jumped down from the trees. "There you are Naruto!" the Chunin instructor yelled in relief as he found his wayward young student.

"Hey Iruka I'll show you this awesome technique, which is super useful for training apparently," Naruto remarked, "and I can pass the test to become a genin early, 'Kay." He stated pleased with his progress.

"Who gave you that idea?" inquired Iruka curiosly, something was suspicious, sure their was an early exam, but still Naruto was good but not nearly ready to be a shinobi yet, at least in his opinion.

"Mizuki-sensei told me that this was this years early exam." Explained the young blonde to his chunin teacher.

Suddenly a Fuuma shuriken slammed into Iruka's back. "Hand over the scroll Naruto." Demanded the silver haired chunin dropping down from another.

"No don't do it Naruto Mizuki only wants the scroll to betray the village Mizuki tricked you." Shouted Iruka, still in a great deal of pain, as he extracted the absurdly large shuriken from his back side.

"Tell me Naruto did you ever wonder why everyone in the village hates you and sends you such cold glares. Its because-" began Mizuki before being interrupted by the senior instructor of the academy.

"No Mizuki it's forbidden the law." He shouted.

Naruto perked up secrets were the lifeblood of ninja if Mizuki was gonna share he wasn't going to stop him. "What's forbidden what law?" inquired Naruto curiously, interested on exactly what was the point of a law that was against the law.

"You are the nine tailed fox that killed Iruka's parents." Shouted Mizuki with glee

"No your not," Iruka protested painfully "Naruto you are Uzumaki Naruto, my friend and favorite student."

Oh that law, "Thanks sensei. Actually your incorrect Mizuki I am not the Kyubi," Really did he look like a giant hundred meter tall red fox with nine tails, hell he diddn't even have one tail for that matter. "Iruka is correct about that I thought you were going to tell me some thing that I did not already know." Stated the blonde "Now suffer your punishment for breaking Sandaime-sensei's law. Ninpou: Taju Kage Bunshin."

Naruto was many things but when it came to practical studies like fighting or really anything that he could use to get away things he was not someone to play around with.

"Sandaime sensei?" murmured the two journey men ninja in surprising unison.

One thousand Naruto flood the clearing in a plume of smoke...

Naruto and his clones all made a set of hand seals at jonin level of speed. "Doton: Tsuchi Ryu Endan." One thousand A-class rock jutsu struck the traitorous chunin instructor simultaneously.

"That was awesome Naruto now close your eyes." Iruka ties his own Hite-ate around Naruto's forehead. "Congratulations you pass."

"Yosh!" Of course in the years to come the blonde would later deny ever saying the word Yosh on that night in question. "I passed hello Jutsu library. Thanks Iruka." Stated Naruto as he jumped into the air. "OW!" Naruto clutched his side and fell to the ground.

"Naruto are you alright?" exclaimed Iruka worried that the blond was suffering from chakra exhaustion to his use of extensive jutsu.

-

-

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Hokage tower, the next morning

'Finally I'm not sore any more.' Thought the blond walking in to the tower. "Ohayo Oji-san." Naruto greeted the aging Hokage with a pleasant smile.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun " Responded the aging shadow of fire.

"I'm not going to be become a genin, am I those bastard councilors." He muttered the last part more to himself, it was a pity he didn't have full control of his bloodline limit then he could pull some... what was the old man calling it fancy political footwork.

"Unfortunately not Naru," stated the Hokage reverting to Naruto's nickname "the earliest they will allow you to become a ninja of Konoha is with your own class and perhaps that is for the best, however since you have already graduated you no longer have to attend the academy." Commented the Hokage "So that means you will have more time to train"

He nodded, he understood to an extent what was going on but this did open opportunities for him in the interim at least, "Yay no more stinking academy classes." Stated the blonde in reply

"But you've only gone one year how can you already be glad to be out, it can't be that bad can it?" inquired the Kage

The blond perked up, "Did they even have the academy when you were a kid old man." Jibed Naruto

"So anyway here your graduation presents." The head of the Sarutobi clan ignored Naruto's friendly jab and handed Naruto two scrolls.

"Thanks old man." Responded Naruto

It turned out one of the scrolls that Sandaime had given Naruto contained a new outfit, and a new set of high quality ninja equipment.

"Yeah three new scrolls in the course of forty-eight hours." Stated Naruto pulling out the ninjutsu scroll that Iruka had given him, twirling around. "So what to do now…" he pondered. "Training is only going to get me so far." He commented. "I need real world experience and more power."  
The blond slumped over energy flowing through his veins.

'Is that all you need my other self.' Whispered a voice that would make the blond in even the harshest men's veins run cold as ice, this was definitely not Kyubi.

Naruto blinked in confusion looking around as he gripped the blade he had drawn on instinct, no one was supposed to be here after all he was alone. The young blonde had always been alone, he was an orphan after all.

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Feel free to make suggestions, as for pairings I will bring them up later, the next chapter, When I rewrite it), will have be completely different in what it covers than the present chapter two, of which covers the later part of the original copy of this chapter.

-

-.

Also since I am rewriting this I am starting some of the polls early. They are as follows:

Iruka's elemental affinities one of them is going to be Water what do you want the other to be, vote on that as well.

Wind affinity one

Earth three

Lightning One

-

Vote whether you want Sasuke to stay in Konoha, or whether he should go to Oto, whether he is retrieved or not is also up for a vote.

5 For Sasuke stays

10 For Sasuke leave

9 For retrieval

3 No Retrieval

-

The number of contracts unless there is a sudden swing toward either three or five will be Four.

-

Vote on if you want Iruka to have a Kekai Genkai.

4 votes for

4 votes against

-

Also whether the forth should come back or not

Three votes against

six votes for a temporary return

Three votes for

-

-


	2. Chapter 2 Genin

Chapter 2 Rise Of Death

-

-

I will strive

-

-

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot about it last chapter, but you know the drill

-

-

Summary Mizuki attempts to get the scroll early the result of Naruto's involvements could never have been imagined. Nor could they have imagined what Naruto would find inside that scroll. Now Naruto's life as a genin has begun, but how has he changed over the last six years.

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Well then welcome all readers to the I will Strive expansion the New Chapter 2.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato

Officially Naruto was an orphan, and officially his parents were listed as 'unknown', this of course was completely bogus, but that was how it had been for a while.

Itachi slipped into the room much like a specter, he was after all a highly skilled member of Konoha's elite Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai.

"Ah Itachi you are just in time for breakfast." Remarked the blonde as the meat sizzled on the stove.

"ah, Arigatou Naruto-kun." Murmured the stoic Uchiha quietly. "have your eyes been hurting otoko?" he questioned.

Naruto shook his head. "no the pain has since faded since the day after Mizuki was dealt with." Answered Naruto. "I think I shall travel." The blonde commented off hand really there wasn't much else for him to do in the village given what had happened.

The Uchiha prodigy nodded silently before speaking. "What do you intend to do?" he asked before helping himself to the plate of food the blond had set in front of him.

The blond set down opposite him holding a mug of steaming tea. "I will be training, that is my main goal other than that I have no idea." Naruto commented before drinking from the glass. "How fares the Uchiha clan?" He asked lowering the beverage. "Why haven't they married you off,"

Itachi stared at the blonde in silence, and to what of many would have considered terrible manner after all the Uchiha clan's vaunted prodigy didn't like his marriage status being discussed.

"The clan is fine, as for my marital status the Uchiha are not those tradition bound Hyuga that said father will probably start arranging interviews if I haven't married in three years." Commented Itachi after a few moments with no emotion filtering through his voice.

He nodded acknowledging the statement, "Have you gotten a girl friend?" remarked Naruto.

"No."  
The blonde smirked his eyes glimmering. "Do you have any hopeful choices?" he inquired.

"No…" Itachi paused and considered for a moment. "however there are a few choices I would rate over others." The Uchiha heir remarked.

Naruto didn't respond to Itachi's border line hypocritical statement immediately. "ah the lovely and eligible Yugao of the Uzuki family perhaps." He spoke in an easy manner. The young blonde despite being young understood what men and women did together, it was a little hard not to when one had a demon fox in their belly and the Hokage kept extremely graphic porn around.

Itachi's expression didn't change even as he spoke. "She is an acceptable partner." He remarked at last.

"She is in ANBU now isn't she?" The blonde remarked after his own pause to consider what he knew about the sword user.  
Itachi nodded after a moment confirming the inquiry. "Yes." Acknowledged the pride of the Uchiha vocally.

"The Uzuki are a small but moderately powerful family," He stated considering the clan in question for a moment, "I am sure they would agree." Stated Naruto.

"Yes the clan can be … persuasive." Itachi acknowledged. "How fairs your sharingan?" He asked, "Your Mangekyo is certainly unique there is no record of it." The ANBU captain commented. "It seemed to trigger the other two Mangekyo forms as well." Itachi added perhaps in what many would mistake as enviously.

Naruto nodded with a slight frown being such a powerful member of the clan Itachi could easily take the Uzuki girl by force and their would be now repercussions, "As for my Sharingan I have mastered Tsukuyomi at least to the extent where I can cast it with the barest of eye contact. And I can dispel it."

Sharingan the genetic trait, the advanced bloodline limit, of the Uchiha clan which made them such famous ninjas passed hereditarily from parent to child. It was hint as to who precisely his parents were. Naruto knew that the blood of the prideful Uchiha clan flowed in his veins.  
"And the Amaterasu?" Itachi inquired. Itachi, Uchiha Itachi, the only blood tie that Naruto acknowledged.  
Naruto raised an eyebrow in amusement at the question regarding his progress on the technique, "It is a fire Jutsu." Replied the blonde.

"Of course I should have expected no less of you otoko." Responded Itachi in amusement with the Blonde's heritage and chakra one, amongst other things would expect him to have mastered the jutsu. "What about the third? I as of yet have made little progress with it," admitted the prodigal heir of the Uchiha clan. "It has uses if I could master it would be of great use but it is proving more complex than I would have thought."

The blond nodded the advanced form of the Sharingan was powerful in its capacities, especially in that it had the inherent ability to warp space and time. "That is to be expected I would think."

Itachi finished off his breakfast, bowing politely. "Thank you very much for the breakfast Otoko." He stated with a formal stiffness that made up his public façade.

The Uchiha clan didn't recognize Naruto as a member, mainly because they were unaware of the blonde's connection, if they came to know of his possession of the Sharingan and Mangekyo things would no doubt become complicated.

As it stood the Uchiha were one of the powerhouses in Konoha's political landscape they could be powerful allies or deadly enemies. If it was found he possessed the bloodline limit of the Uchiha then there would be problems.

He couldn't stand the idea of being accepted into that clan simply because they learned he had the Sharingan activated, the whole idea disgusted him.

-

-

Naruto evaded the bandit with ease cause the common thug to curse violently as he swung his cudgel haphazardly around.

The blonde released a senbon which impaled the man in the back. The brigand's eyes bulged as the needle literally melted and mixed into the wound entering the his blood stream, the sclera and the man's veins turned mercury silver.

He, Naruto, attacked again this time attacking his true target of the night, the leader of this group of scum.

The blonde's sword cut through the air severing the minor warlord's head. The man's eyes widened in shock and the head hit the bamboo floor. "tch another one bites the dust." Remarked Naruto, the black energy warped space and Naruto vanished, eliminating rogue samurai and ninja.

All of this all of this was just to get more experience, oh the money was nice but really fighting these people was not a problem. To kill them all he could have just attacked with shadow clones and used a earth style jutsu but then he would have learned nothing, and that was only one method he could have used to kill the thugs.

Naruto had let to full grasp the changes that had been wrought to his body, but he would need to figure them out. If he was going to live on his own he needed to get stronger, simply relying on chakra was out of the question.

Right now he could use chakra to overwhelm his enemies, yes with that he could win but fighting that way taught him nothing about the other ways to kill.

To become strong enough to survive he needed to master all the ways of war, to do that he needed to have the skill to kill with a blade, or with his bare hands. He needed to be strong enough not to have to rely on his natural talents like a bloodline.

He lashed out angrily as he reappeared in the physical world, using the Sharingan was out of the question, he couldn't be identified as a member of that clan it would complicate things far too much.

Power, it was a word with a number of definitions. The Uchiha were not only feared as powerful ninjas, but they wielded a great deal of political power as well.

Old Man Sarutobi was the same in that regards he had a great deal of political power as not only the head of the venerable Sarutobi Clan, he was the Third Hokage of Konoha, and of course he was a very powerful Shinobi even as an old man.

The Sandaime commanded around a thousand ninja who were on active duty and there were many more who were on reserves. The Kages, the Shadows, the leaders of the five great ninja villages were like the Daimyos in that regard.

Daimyos the feudal lords who ruled over the lands, employed their own armies the samurai, that was a type of power as well.

Energy, black, dark, shadowy energy coated his hand as he angrily lashed out and punched a tree. He needed to get stronger that much was apparent if he was going to be able to avoid the machinations of those with power.

-

Naruto flexed his fingers, all in all dealing with the missing ninja in the country side was easy but one or two, the darkness seemed especially potent as a method of delivering a lethal blow but as the blonde noted it had side affects… his hair turned fucking silver and his eyes were purple… "I look like the damn Shinigami." Naruto grumbled. "Oh that might be cool." The now silver haired son of the Hokage remarked as a thought struck him.

He could felt the dark exceptionally potent chakra flowing through his body, it was easily recognizable as being different from the chakra of the demon fox. That very fact made it very interesting.

The Blonde turned away from the water in his hand was a long white tachi he had liberated from some Yakuza thug in one of the towns he had passed through. Swords were something he would need to use.

It was only a matter of time until something likely forced him to use the cursed blood of a parent he had never known, and when that time came everything would change.

Chakra the combination of spiritual and physical energy allowed for Shinobi to perform superhuman feats, to be able to harness the very power of the elements to strike their foes.

Youki the energy that demons used, raw and powerful which could restore the dying to health with little effort and make them able to fight even harder. It was an energy which could not only heal but could destroy mountains.

He could use both but that wasn't all, he could use something else, something that killed and absorbed the dead, something which overpowered the potent power of his own Mangekyo as well as even overpowering the Kyubi's potent energy.

This power like all the others made changes to his body, like all the forms of energy made changes, but chakra was the only thing that he really had any concrete evidence as to what it was doing.

If he was going to survive on his own, a choice Naruto had decided, he would need to become powerful, not simply physically but to grasp power in all its forms so he could be independent.

Whatever cursed blood flowed through his veins was both a powerful asset and also a potential weakness because it would attract the attention of powerful figures. To avoid their intentions Naruto knew that he would have to become powerful enough to deter them from seeking to interfere with him.

For everything he killed he became more powerful, he learned something new, he was a shinigami, but at the present he was still not strong enough to stand on his own against the powers that existed out there.

Slowly Naruto considered the dark energy that he used to travel from point to point, it was passing through a realm that was different from the ones humans inhabited, but not the Makai that demons inhabited. It was a realm which responded however to the terribly potent dark energy that Naruto could use to kill.

Even so even if it was somewhere he could go to train on his own, without fighting real opponents, people who were actually trying to kill him he would be limited.

-

-

Years passed for the blonde time he spent carving out a bloody reputation and growing stronger, however he had long since realized that power as a person did not make him invulnerable.

Since he had left the hidden leaf village so long ago he had learned things about the world and learned secrets about himself. Bloodlines were extremely valuable gifts and coveted by those with power, and they were noticeable.

Naruto was interested in acquiring power, when he had been younger he had been interested in becoming a strong ninja like the third Hokage but that had just been something of a dream not a goal. The difference between a dream and a goal was that a dream was what children had they didn't understand the complexities involved in such tasks.

All of that had changed though Naruto now was a powerful shinobi, but having that power complicated matters immensely. He had power, and that power went beyond simply his own abilities.

People were now under his command, he had become like his dream yet not, he had responsibilities and he had his own sources for intelligence, but he wasn't Hokage, he was Hitokiri and more.

The blonde assassin turned, he was the being which kept the Kyubi imprisoned, but unlike other containers for the tailed demons he was shinigami. Death was of course only one facet of his occupation, but he was an assassin, but as someone with power over other ninja he did have other tasks.

Obligations were owed to him, and in turn he had his own obligations to fufill this was the way power worked and Naruto understood that now, and those obligations were calling.

At one point in time Naruto Uzumaki would have been estatic to learn who his parents were, now it was something he was forced to deal with. His heritage put further obligations on his shoulders, but there was little that could be done, because those obligations as bothersome as they were also had their benefits.

-

-

End chapter

-

-

Helltanz's Note: so sharingan is revealed earlier well to the readers.

-

-


	3. Chapter 3 Wave

Chapter 3 Wave

I will strive

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter for disclaimer

Summary Mizuki attempts to get the scroll early the result of Naruto's involvements could never have been imagined. Nor could they have imagined what Naruto would find inside that scroll. Now Naruto's life as a genin has begun, but how has he changed over the last six years.

Helltanz's note's: Haku will be female if need my reason read Naruto The Emerging Darkness, also another warning this story features a servile Haku. Also Naruto will have a sister but she won't show up until later, after the chunin exam. Here's Chapter 3.

-

-

This chapter has been added on to, but eventually it will be re written in whole.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

HI no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, The village ninja Academy

It had been a long time since Naruto had left the village hidden in the leaves, and a lot had changed. The threat of the Uchiha's political power had waned as time had gone on, only to be replaced with far more potent threats to his independence.

Time had passed and finally there was a reason to head back to the academy, even as troublesome as that reason was.

Iruka stood up and began announcing this year's genin teams. "Team 7 will Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto."

"But Sensei Naruto dropped out." The pink haired girl whined in her usual and very annoying voice, which she used to suck up to the teachers.

Iruka wasn't exactly sure the reason behind it, Naruto's leaving or his sudden return, but it reeked of some kind of political move by some faction or other, and the girl's voice was getting on his nerves. "You will shut up Sakura, Naruto graduated six years ago, in fact if Naruto wanted to he would already a jonin instructor." Growled Iruka as the blonde in question appeared via the Shunshin. "Now as I was saying before being interrupted your jonin sensei is Hatake Kakashi." Iruka finished calling out the team and the jonin arrived and picked up their teams after four hours the cycloptic jonin showed up and led them to the roof.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have hobbies, I dislike things, um dreams for the future don't really know. Okay Pinky."

Sakura growled, "Sharano!" She announced boldly, "My Name is Haruno Sakura not Pinky. I like." Looks at Sasuke and blushed heavily. "I Hate Ino-pig. My dreams for the future." Sakura looked at Sasuke blushed and squealed loudly.

"Okay you next emo." Kakashi sighed, and pointed to second Konoha genin, the supposed rooky of the year.  
"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." He stated proudly, "I like training I dislike weaklings. My dream, no my ambition is to kill a certain man and rebuild my clan,"

Kakashi sighed again, this really was looking bad for his team, "Alright go ahead gray." Stated Kakashi glancing at Naruto

The blonde nodded, a lot had changed over the years, as he had grown more powerful he had learned that as one grew more powerful it attracted more attention. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and Gentlemen I love war," Naruto had an insane expression on his face. "Gentlemen I love war, Gentlemen I so love war, Gentlemen. I so love war. I love Holocaust. I love Blitzkrieg. I love onslaught. I love defensive. On the Plains, In the streets, in the trenches, on the prairies, on the tundra, in the desert, on the sea, in the sky, in the mud in the swamp, I love besiegement, I love it when we retreat for the day, I love mop-up, I love it when we withdraw so we may return home. I cherish each and every way war can be waged upon this earth. I love the thunderous roar of all our most powerful jutsu be used all at once, as it BLOWS away at the enemy lines. My heart dances when the bodies of the enemy troops are hurled into the air, bloody, burned, torn, and cut to pieces from a direct hit. I love it when a summon smashes an enemy summon. I love it when the infantry overrun the enemy line spears first. It moves me when I remember the sight of a young ninja in a state of panic, stabbing an already dead enemy ninja over and over. I can hardly contain myself thinking of decapitating defeatist deserters and impaling their corpses on streetlights. And it is superb when the enemy prisoners scream in time with the howl escaping from the fire dragon I expel to burn them to nothing. I even remember distinctly the jutsus, which flung 4 tons of shrapnel and pulverized entire city blocks. Where the pitiful resistance fighters stood up against us with their assorted pitchforks and bows. I love it when the Kiri jonin divisions when they are thrown into disorder. It is a very, very sad thing when the villages they should have protected to the death are overrun and the women and children are violated and killed. I love as the Kiri and Stone war machines being crushed and annihilated by my Raiton and Doton jutsu. Their navies destroyed and capsized by my Suiton jutsu. Their creeping about like vermin, chased by my summons is the height of humiliation. Gentlemen I wish to see a war worthy of one in hell itself. I wish for a merciless war, a storm like conflict for striking steel and howling flames. A great war." Naruto laughed darkly and smirked. "Hmm I like my friends, I dislike weaklings and cowards. My dreams none of your business."

"Okay." Began Kakashi thoroughly worried, he'd of course heard the rumors, but rumors and direct proof were two very different things. For a shinobi taking a rumor at face value could have fatal results. "Well meet me tomorrow meet me at training ground seven o'clock for survival training to see if you can become genin."

"But sensei were-" Naruto vanished in swirl of leaves half way through the pink haired girl's protest. "-already genin."

"Actually the test you took was just to see if you had the potential to become a genin." He announced, pausing for a moment before continuing. "Also don't eat or you'll puke."

-

-

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Training ground seven,

The next morning

Naruto had managed to arrive about five minutes before Kakashi would.

"Naruto Your Late!"

Naruto looked his watch. "Hmm. No I'm not, you were early," He commented, years had tempered his urge to kill, but still he felt the urge to lash out, "everyone knows Kakashi shows up three to five hours later than he says he will for non lethal things."

"Ah sorry I had to meet up with the Hokage about um an Aburame streaking." Kakashi stated in a voice that was perfectly serious despite how absurd his statement was.

Sakura's face bunched up angrily "Liar!" She shouted at their tardy 'teacher'.

"Anyway you have to get one of these bells to pass." Naruto vanished in a plume of smoke. "Ok go." Sasuke and Sakura both rush into the brush to hide.

'Kakashi is barely mid A class anymore, his abilities have decreased drastically since he left ANBU, so it would be easy enough to gain a bell but for a real ninja of genin level it would be impossible… a test of teamwork how foolish.' Naruto mused,

This whole thing all of it was a farce, the years had passed and things had changed but there were political powers who he really couldn't afford at the moment to make enemies of, well not yet.

In time he could afford to destroy those interfering powers, like the civilians on the council of Konoha without worrying about the consequences, but for now there were to many political powers interested in him doing this.

Eventually Kakashi pulled out and started reading Icha Icha Paradise and started reading, a few moments later Sasuke attacked.

Four Tsuchi bunshins of Naruto popped out of the ground and attacked in synch with the young Uchiha, it was a very convincing illusion of teamwork. Of course all of this was just a farce, the team would pass because politics demanded it.

The real Naruto appeared as Sasuke launched his Goyakku no jutsu, and he made a series of hand seals. Kakashi's eyes widened 'No way a jonin level elemental ninjutsu technique.' The chronically late jonin thought as he narrowly dodged Sasuke grand fireball and the earth elemental clones.

"Katon: Karyu Endan." Roared Naruto, he had used the seals simply so as to conceal what he was able to do not because he actually needed them anymore.

'No way' thought Sasuke as the dragon hit the jonin and blasted him into a tree with highly super heated air.

Kakashi looked up to see a spiraling mass of black chakra pointed at his throat. "Surrender you are beaten," Remarked a cold voice, "be glad you are not my enemy." Naruto stated holding up both the bells with his free hand.

"He, he. Congratulations," Kakashi said with a nervous chuckle, "You pass good job on grasping the hidden meaning of the test, though you should have worked with Sakura, meet me at the Hokage's tower first thing tomorrow."

Naruto released his jutsu and vanished using the body flicker, after all it wouldn't have been prudent to use his other abilities, no that would have attracted far too much attention from people who were already watching him carefully.

-

-

Naruto brushed his shaggy blonde bangs as he surveyed the hidden village of the leaves contemplating everything that had changed over the years since he had been gone from the village.

The blonde's eyes were narrowed in pensive thought, a look hardly appropriate for a boy just entering his teenage years, but then he wasn't a normal boy.

A shinobi bowed, "Is all this really necessary," Inquired the other ninja respectfully, "What purposes does watching the Uchiha serve?"  
"Everything between the lands are tense," Naruto responded, "despite being tied by marriage Fire and Lightning are not on the best of terms it is much more prudent for us to go along with this, by strengthening the bonds between the nations here in the east of the continent we are invariably in a better position." He commented.

As it stood things were going on behind the scenes. Watching over the Uchiha was important for political reasons. The clan had been a powerful force in the political landscape of not only Konoha but the Fire Nation as well.

More than that place they held the Uchiha possessed a powerful bloodline limit something which made them useful shinobi in battle.

"Right now we stand at the crossroads something will happen in the next years and this continent will be bathed in blood," Naruto announced, "When that time comes no matter what conflict it is we must be ready, whether the threat is from the West, or the South, or even from across the seas from the other continents,"  
There were powers that were growing and the land of Earth was expanding, though some of that expansion was curbed at least with regards to an eastward path. Far to the south past Suna's great wastelands of sand the southern nations of the continent were stirring as well and might challenge the north.

Still more threats were out there even further in distance other continents and the ambitions of other feudal lords, and the cravings of other Shinobi leaders, and even the machinations of other Emperors.

Step by step power would be consolidated, after all the nations of the east despite the tensions between the great lands of Lightning and Fire had already started that, they had already started down that path.

In the years to come smaller nations would be folded into the dominion of the larger more powerful nations. All the great nations would do this and only the nations with the strength to fight would remain

Naruto knew that there were handfuls of S class Shinobis and even Samurai and others and this coming war when it finally did erupt would reveal which of those had the potential to go beyond that.

"Onsen's path is clear," He remarked, "No matter which enemy it is, our choice is the same let the enemy be crushed, and the corpses trampled underfoot, Krieg," The assassin remarked.

-

-

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Hokage tower

"Dobe I demand to know where you learned that technique." Sasuke growled shaking his fist angrily at the blonde.

Naruto yawned was really related to this conceited brat, unfortunately the answer was apparently yes, still much as he wanted to put the upstart in his place, even if he could legally do it, it wasn't worth the trouble.

"Naruto-baka answer Sasuke-kun!" shouted Sakura, continuing their usual morning routine that had been going on every morning since their test of teamwork.

The blonde assassin ignored them, "Oji-san Onsen has sent their response." stated Naruto pulling out a scroll and tossing it to the aging Hokage.

"Onsen?" queried Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura in unison. Kakashi of course knew fully well who the blonde was likely referring to but what they had to do with anything was a mystery to him.

He smiled condescendingly at the trio, "Oh of course Onsengakure no Sato, it is a very powerful shinobi village yet very young shinobi village, their military strength makes them excellent allies for waging war." Sated Naruto his eyes shining at the mention of the word war. "Oji-san might team seven be given a real mission, um but if you do insist on giving us an escort please do not assign Anko," He paused, "she is quite bothersome and insists upon ruining my fun, however I would understand assigning one given my 'teammates' inadequacies," Tora, the daimyo 'a wifes's cat chose now to meow as if in agreement. "also if you would not assign Gai that would also be appreciated."

'How can that cat like Naruto he's insane, who likes war as much as him anyway.' Sakura's eyes twitches. 'Wait a minute that cat was insulting Sasuke-kun.' Sakura lunges at Tora.

Naruto dodged the charging pink haired Kunioichi without disturbing the cat sitting on his shoulder, as the fact of the matter went the cat liked him because he was related, even if only by marriage to the owner.

"I will consider please return Tora to Madam Shijimi," Remarked the aging Hokage amused at the antics, "I will have your answer then."

The blonde was rubbing his now sore back after the team returned to the mission assignment room. "Woman's strength rivals Tsunade." Naruto muttered in irritation, referring to the fire Daimyo's wife, but then again generations of samurai lead to that kind of physical build.

The elder Sarutobi chuckled. "I have decided to grant your request Aoi-kun, I trust you and Kakashi will be able to handle a C-rank escort mission however should things get out of hand I want you to promise me Naruto you will send for back up, remember I know what you are capable of but none the less your powers were not meant to be used amongst teams." It was an easy rapport the two shinobi had with one another but still there was serious tone to the latter part.

Everyone, minus Iruka was curious now as to what the Hokage meant. Iruka had at least some passing idea exactly what Naruto's abilities were.

"Team 7 do you accept this mission." The old man inquired.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Stated Kakashi and Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto gave nods in response, both in the affirmative.

Sarutobi Sasuke, the sandaime Hokage nodded, "Very well then send in Tazuna." The leader of the village hidden in the leaves ordered.

"These two brats are supposed to protect me," Remarked the man named Tazuna loudly before taking a swig of his cheap sake. "hah that one even has pink hair."

"Two?" everyone looked around for Naruto.

Naruto wanted to be done with this assignment, and that would happen once Sasuke could stand on his own, or rather once those parties interested though he could."Three Tazuna." Stated Naruto staring down at the bridge builder from the wall he was hanging off by his chakra.

Tazuna nearly had a panic attack, and Naruto chuckled darkly at the reaction, scaring the bridge builder further.

"Ha, ha. No need to fear Tazuna-san I am Uzumaki Naruto however you may have heard of me more infamously referred to as Grey Satan." The bridge Builder gulped, at the title even Kakashi looked surprised.

Kakashi hung his head, well at least that confirmed one rumor, not that he really wanted the rumors to be true, getting paired up with a legendary assassin and a pair of green genin was not going to end well.

Naruto over the last few years had achieved his dreams of power, he had grown powerful that was indisputable. In time his reputation had become a shroud around him, a bloody assassin few could identify on sight.

Still the spiky haired Jonin was surprised, he knew of course that a lot of people had interests in the Uchiha clan, a lot of powerful people in particular, but for an infamous assassin to be assigned to the team, Kakashi had to wonder what was going on.

The blonde had changed a lot over the years, in the years since he had left a great deal had changed, and he had learned much. There was a reason he adopted new names and altered his appearance his family, and the ties that they brought because of the blood that flowed in his veins.

It was so much easier to take a new name hide behind a title which he had earned on his own, and focus on his own ambitions but life didn't allow him to do that. His bloodline had obligations, his titles had obligations of their own he was bound to complete this was life.

-

Hi no Kuni, Outside the walls of Konohagakure no Sato

-

Sakura squealed "This is so cool Sasuke our first mission outside the mission."

"Don't get be so excited Uke-kun." Sasuke scowled at Naruto's nick name. "this is merely a C-class mission it is most unlikely we will encounter enemy shinobi from a foreign village," He remarked waving his hand dismissively, "But we may still be able to slay bandits and such common swine they are better prey than civilians." The blonde didn't really have any interest in killing civilians of course but from time to time it was necessary to fight a total war.

The pink haired fangirl shrieked angrily, "Naruto how dare you call Sasuke that!" Sakura shouted at the blonde, he ignored her.

The trip continued normally until the group passed by two puddles, they had barely walked 5 meters when two Mist village chunin missing ninja attacked the crushed Kakashi with their chain before moving on.

"Sensei!" Sakura exclaimed in shock.

Sasuke, to Naruto's mild surprise, actually dropped into a fighting position, though it was far too stiff and textbook showing the dark haired boy had little if no real fighting experience.

Naruto turned and glared at the chunins, "Shikumi no Jutsu." Both chunin froze suddenly in mid step assaulted by visions of their deaths in horrible gruesome fashions.

'an advanced form of an ANBU Black Ops technique.' Kakashi thought as he jumped down. 'even with the rumors to pull it off so easily I've got to wonder just how accurate are they,'

"Kakashi the next opponent will be a jonin," He remarked, "send one of your mutts to Konoha to get reinforcements we are moving on."

Sakura and Sasuke stared the two detained ninja in confusion, and Sakura inquired as to what exactly was going on.

Kakashi explained that their two attackers, currently bound to a tree, are Chuunin class ninjas from the Hidden Village of Mist known as the Demon Brothers, that mist shinobi are trained to keep fighting no matter what the cause. Kakashi knew about them because there was a puddle on the ground.

Naruto nodded at this as Kakshi continued on about the situation. He thought that was strange because it hasn't rained in several days given that it was the Fire country's dry season. The cycloptic jonin then waited to learn who their real target was. He then reprimanded Tazuna for not revealing the actual difficulty level of the mission, which is not C but above a B.

Sakura wants to give up and go back to the village, Naruto turned a dose killing intent on her, and remarked cowardice in the face of battle constituted desertion which means I get to kill you.

"You mean you'll finish the mission." Asks Tazuna somewhat worried, and prepare to tell his pathetic sob story however he doesn't get a chance.

Naruto smirks "The next opponent will be a jonin maybe an A class missing ninja and an enjoyable fight most likely even if they decided to withdraw I would continue simply for the opportunity this presents but you won't be going anywhere will you Uke-kun, Pinky might though." Naruto chuckled, his laugh as dark and evil sounding as ever.

As far as things went he was back to mostly ignoring the two preteens, after all as far as he was concerned people got stronger faster on their own. Sasuke was the last of the Uchiha of Konoha, after all Itachi had left the village, and Naruto would never be of it now, so as far as certain parties were concerned it was tantamount that Sasuke become strong.

Obligation, that was what this was. Sasuke was a means to an end, the last of the Konoha Uchiha, the last ninja of the village with the Sharingan genetic trait. In time the bloodline would restore itself, those who carried the bloodline would have children and in turn they would have children.

As it stood amongst those who survived right now, discounting Sasuke, the strongest Sharingan wielders of Uchiha blood were alive at this time and with the exception of one, all were male. Each of those Shinobi possessed exceptionally powerful forms and advanced states of the feared Kekkai Genkai, but none of them were of Konoha not anymore only Sasuke.

That was the problem, only Sasuke, for Leaf to be ready it was better for them to have the Sharingan at its disposal. When the next war broke out Uchiha Sasuke needed to be able to fight for the village of the hidden leaf.

Naruto had his own obligations, and of course his own agenda, but the fact remained that this was something that was the political machinations of others, pressing on others, who in turn pressed upon him.

-

-

Nami no kuni

-

-

The boat trip was amusing if boring. Naruto enjoyed the sound of the churning waves, his insane smirk back. A line flashed through the minds of the other Konoha shinobi, "Their navies destroyed and capsized by my Suiton jutsu." The other ninja shivered. "This trips going to be fun I can feel it." Naruto stated. He has a sixth sense about these kind of things.

Sakura then asked about the country of Wave and why this mission was so important as the mist clears a little, the four shinobi Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, as well as the person rowing the boat and Tazuna are able to see the big bridge that is under construction.

Tazuna explains that a wealthy and super-dangerous shipping magnet by the name of Gatou is after is life. This was because Tazuna was organizing the building of the bridge, he pointed to the bridge that was now visible, which would interfere with Gatou's monopoly on shipping.

He then explained Gatou's company was also responsible for the sale of numerous amounts illegal goods, amongst other things, and uses shinobi and ronin to take control of businesses and countries.

The bridge builder further explained that the reason he didn't pay for a B or A rank mission was because Wave Country is very poor because of Gatou. Tazuna says that if they abandon him now, he will die, and his daughter and grandson will be miserable and hate leaf ninjas.

Naruto snorts and mutters something at that comment, but no one really wants to hear the assassin's response. When the boat reaches land, Naruto and company begin to escort Tazuna towards his home.

As they walk, Naruto's ear twitches, he throws kunai into the bushes, claiming he has detected something, the thing Naruto almost hits this snowshoe rabbit. Kakashi and Naruto realizes that it is not a normal rabbit and gets suspicious.

All of a sudden, Kakashi shouts at everyone to get down. They all duck, except Naurto who melts into clay, just as a massive Zanbatou, a weapon designed to slice rider and steed in half with one stroke, flies over their heads and into a near-by tree. Zabuza appears standing on his weapon.

Naruto smirked at the sudden entrance as does Sasuke, but Kakashi tells him to get back, identifying their new enemy as a Hidden Mist's Missing-ninja, Momochi Zabuza. Kakashi says that against Zabuza's high skill level, he will need to use his Sharingan. Zabuza states that his goal is to kill Tazuna. Naruto laughs

"I don't think so Cyclops, you had your chance with the chunin Mr. No brow Zanbatou is my prey you can baby sit the children and Tazuna, I shall enjoy my battle." Naruto stated amused with the situation.

Zabuza jumps to the water and unleashed the Ninpou: Kirigakure no Jutsu, and with it he seems to disappear into the mist.

"My, my Silent homcide what a fun style you know but it as good as Jigen against the Shunjin-po of my Hiten Mitsurugi." States Naruto drawing his sword from his sheath unbinding his chakra at the same time. "Try and keep me entertained." His pony tailed hair floating ominously as the energy seeped through.

Kakashi looked surprise. 'What all are you hiding Naruto that technique you showed I didn't get a good look at it but it was like the Rasengan but different, and to know a legendary style of the sword. How much is true of the rumors about…'

Sasuke shiver feel the immense powers and feels that this much pressure could drive him crazy,

Kakashi stands in front of Sasuke, and Sakura who are in front of Tazuna "Don't worry, I will not allow my comrades to die."

Rather suddenly, Zabuza appears behind Sasuke and Sakura and in front of Tazuna, Zabuza shouts "It's over!" and swings his weapon. Kakashi sees the attack coming and tries to run in towards the group.

However all of them, Tazuna Sakura and Sasuke vanished in a bloom of smoke, revealing them to be in fact shadow clones and Zabuza is destroyed by Naruto's sword creating a blast of wind exploding into Water, revealing Zabuza to be a water clone.

The real Zabuza appears behind Kakashi and attacks him with his Head splitter, appearing to cut him in two.

Only this time it is Kakashi who turns out to be a water clone as well, the single sharingan user having copied Zabuza's mizu Bunshin no technique. The real Kakashi appears behind Zabuza, holding a kunai to his throat. "Don't move Zabuza the fight is over."

Naruto lets lose a dark laugh. "Is that so." He states. "You aren't very smart can't that sharingan tell you that is also a water clone.

'Who is this brat, is he a jonin in disguise.' Thinks the real Zabuza. 'Wait grey samurai garb, he uses Hiten Mitsurugi, and the brat moves with the grace of an assassin worthy of the old Hidden mist, exceptionally strong shinobi and Chakra, is this boy Aoi Satanii?' The mist jonin wonders, as the sense of impending dread increased within the pit of his stomach.

Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi.

"Oh and Kakashi I didn't feel it was relevant but Zabuza is an S-class missing ninja he was promoted just prior to you leaving the Konoha ANBU Black Ops." Stated Naruto in an oddly cheerful voice. "Futon: Fuuryusen." The wind dragon destroyed the water clone. 'I _should_ hurry Kakashi will be running out of chakra using that useless Sharingan, but that would spoil my fun.' Naruto thought. 'I will show that I do not need that blood line.'

-

Flashback

Hokage Tower

"What did you want Oji-san?" Naruto asked

The Hokage sighed. "Naruto I want your promise that if things get out of hand you won't hesitate to use your mother's bloodline." The aging village leader pleaded.

Naruto's eyes darkened, his teeth bared into a snarl revealing the sharper than normal canines. "I have no need for her or her bloodline." Growled Naruto. "I am strong without it or my other Kekai Genkai."

Times had changed his perception of things like the traits he had inherited these days he would prefer to rely on simple ninjutsu or the way of the sword to handle his battles.

Though the Uchiha's power had waned as the years had passed the use of that bloodline and others would do nothing but draw attention to him attention that he was loath to draw upon himself.

Power pulsed through his blood, his power, the powers of his bloodline, his blood itself, power was a part of him. If he blood from his blood would come his summons if he willed it, if he willed it his blood would become flames. Hijutsu, closely guarded jutsu, they were secret techniques that were unique to families, and individuals.

All notion of affability vanished, "Rest assured Hokage dono, should I find anything worth the use of that cursed blood that pulses through my veins, whatever it is will be destroyed." He remarked finally.

-

End Flashback

-

Zabuza kicks the chronically late Cycloptic jonin sending Kakashi flying into the nearby river. "Is that the best you can do? I was expecting better from the great Kakashi of the copy wheel eye." Zabuza follows after Kakashi only to come across the makabishi spikes Kakashi had thrown in the dirt to stall Zabuza. "You'll have to do better than that."

The ex Mist Jonin and Kakashi meet on the water, using chakra to walk upon the surface of the river.

'That's odd this water is denser than normal' thought Kakashi.

The mist jonin laughed as the silver haired dog summoner fell into his trap. "Ha I have you now you idiot Suiton: Suroi no Jutsu."

Kakashi is trapped in a sphere of water. "Get out of here your mission is to protect Tazuna Zabuza's clones won't be able to go very far, you should be able to escape."

Naruto's chakra flares as more is unbound, as a result his hair begins to turn silver and his eyes begin to turn partially red. "Defeatist Dog!" Naruto roared.

Meanwhile Zabuza's clone kicks Sasuke and takes his headband.

"Ha You brats call yourselves shinobi you can call yourself that when you can face death without flinching your hands are all clean as fresh fallen snow."

"The Devil of the bloody mist," Kakashi murmured loud enough for them to hear.

Zabuza perked up, "Oh so you've heard of the graduation exam."

"You see in the village hidden in the mist the final exam is that the cadets are paired off and made to fight to the death people you've studied with your friends with those who've you've trained with shared jokes with eaten lunch and shared food with it doesn't matter your made to fight to the death, but ten years ago a boy not even a ninja cadet slaughtered the entire graduating class, more than one hundred students without pause or hesitation, That is why mist changed their exam because of the devil of the bloody mist Momochi Zabuza." Finished Kakashi.

"You think this dinky headband makes you a ninja, when you have earn a spot in my bingo book, like Satanii over there then you can call yourself a ninja." Says Zabuza jerking head at where Naruto had been.

"I suppose its better for you to say that." Naruto remarked looking a bit irked as he glares at Kakashi for ordering them to retreat. "Uke-kun, Sakura I'm sure if you two work together you can beat a clone that only has ten percent of the power of its maker Suiton: Hijutsu: Dai Tokubaku." Zabuza is struck by the S-class water style, both jonin land on the shore and begin coughing up blood and water, meanwhile Zabuza's clone has been destroyed by Sasuke.

'What was that technique?' Thought Kakashi 'The chakra was massive, and Naruto isn't even winded, how much of that, no how large are his reserves.'

'That jutsu was an S-class one.' Zabuza was visibly shaking. 'Not even Haku was able to use that jutsu even with the reduced amount of chakra due to the Hyoton bloodline." Zabuza stands up a bit unsteady.

"You two irk me." Naruto's chakra settles as he rebinds his chakra his hairs returns to its normal golden color. "Neither of you are my equals,"

'He's been repressing his chakra this entire time' Think both jonin. 'But that would mean that if his levels of chakra are that of an S-class level shinobi his chakra reserves are enormous' Zabuza and Kakashi resume their battle as Naruto sits on a tree branch.

Kakashi uses his sharingan to disillusion Zabuza even going as far as to complete Zabuza's sentences.

"Suiton: Suiryudan." Roar both Jonin. The two water dragons curl around each other and the two attacks cancel each other out in massive spray of water, Zabuza and Kakashi begin circling one another. Kakashi uses an illusion technique to make Zabuza see himself, Kakashi then makes as series of hand seals. "Suiton: Daibakufu."

Kakashi impales the struggling Zabuza with kunai effectively nailing him against the tree the former seven swordsmen had collided with.

"How?" The zanbatou user demanded, "Is it possible that you can, can you see the future?" He questioned

"Yes, your future is death."

Suddenly two senbon needles impale Zabuza's neck and a mist hunter Nin jumps down only to be met by Naruto

"It appears your prediction was correct." Stated the hunter ninja

"Well, well ."Naruto has his wakazashi at the hunter ninja's throat.

"Naruto wait, She is from the Kiri ANBU Black Ops."

Naruto snorted. "Mist's Anbu no longer posses advanced bloodline traits, defeatist idiot." the blonde sneered.

The masked shinobi grabs Zabuza and vanishes in a swirl of leaves as Kakashi collapses from chakra exhaustion.

He snorted, sheathing the short sword, "Defeatist dog." Mutters Naruto as Sakura picks up Kakashi.

The hidden village of the Mist was no longer worthy of bearing the title one of the great hidden villages of Shinobi. Their power had waned over the years, and the village like its home country had been wrought with internal strife and civil war.

Even so the fact still remained that the village had produced some very dangerous shinobi, and had borne into it powerful bloodline clans.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, oh yes this would be very interesting indeed very, very interesting.

-

-

Chapter Conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's note's: I have decided I will be giving Iruka a bloodline trait, and Naruto will have one from his mother, however his bloodline will be altered due to the jutsu from the forbidden scroll he used, his dad will be, like in all my stories Kazama Arashi, Uzumaki being an assumed name. So votes on what Iruka's Kekai Genkai will be, and whether or not Naruto should inherit a Kekai Genkai from his father, if you vote suggest something because I don't have a clue as to what to make up.

-

-


	4. Chapter 4 Wave II

Chapter 4 Wave II

I will strive

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter for disclaimer

Summary Mizuki attempts to get the scroll early the result of Naruto's involvements could never have been imagined. Nor could they have imagined what Naruto would find inside that scroll. Now Naruto's life as a genin has begun, but how has he changed over the last six years.

Helltanz's note's: The bloodline Naruto inherited from his mother's side is in canon, and I've already decided that one but his father's Kekai Genkai some suggested one that will work quite nicely, however I am still open to suggestions.

Also their will be quite a lot of Sakura Taisen in this story especially after Naruto II. You will also get to witness Naruto's Bloodline or part of it in the last part of this arc. Also if you don't know Ansatsu means Assassination in Japanese. Naruto does use taijutsu, however he primarily uses Kenjutsu or Ninjutsu when he fights. I also modified certain peoples ages

Here's Chapter 4.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Kakashi wakes up to a woman replacing his bandages. "Oh my your awake." Naruto appears seemingly out of the shadow of the wall.

The Assassin hardly seemed pleased by the situation at hand. "Reinforcements have arrived, a jonin and four genin."

Kakashi's eyes widen. "Hokage-sama sent them." Recognizing what was supposedly the next generation of prodigies, at least as far as the council of Konoha was concerned.

The door opened "That's right!" came a shout from the doorway

"Hello Kakashi." Another Jonin from the village hidden in the leaves greeted the silver haired bed ridden shinobi.

"Ebisu." Kakashi replied in his typical lazy fashion to the other ninja.

"These are my student." States Ebisu indicating the four genin in front of him.

"I am Hyuga Hanabi-"

The other three shinobi step forward. "We are the Uzumaki Corp."

Kakashi looks over to see Naruto rubbing his face, probably from irritation at the name or embarrassment, while Hanabi looks irritated for being cut off.

"I am Sarutobi Konohamaru," Announced the young grandson of the Hokage.

"I am Yugato Moegi,"

The second boy of the group stepped up "I am Ichiro Udon,"

"We are the fearsome Uzumaki Corp trained by the legendary Uzumaki Naruto." Udon makes a hand seal that creates a genjutsu that makes a spotlight appear to be shining on Naruto."

Naruto suddenly begins fusing back in to the wall. "A warning don't use any techniques unless you want them stolen." Naruto glares at Kakashi and then Sasuke, even though he is aware that he hasn't activated his sharingan yet.

Kakashi sighed, the council of Konoha was impressed by the progress that the team had made hailing them as prodigies because of their ages. Even though each of them were older than the Kakashi had been when he had become genin, and each of them hadn't yet been permitted to take the chunin exams the child soldiers were rumored to be extremely skilled in battle.

Naruto frowned from the shadows, as far as things went the team dispatched was one he was against. Oh yes he had had a hand training them, and yes the four of them, yes the four preteens had potential.

Konohamaru would one day be a dangerous shinobi of Fire Country, as an adult he would be a powerful member of the Sarutobi clan. Hyuga Hanabi had the potential to be a powerful member of the Hyuga clan, a clan with a powerful bloodline limit.

Time would tell what Udon and Moegi would go on to accomplish but they were already on the path to become powerful leaf village shinobi.

Such was a path that was necessary. Naruto was not of the Village hidden in the leaves, but he did have obligations to the land of Fire, and there were other important reasons to insure that the village, and by proxy the land of Fire prospered.

If the next generation of powerful shinobi just happened to be loyal to him, well that was just an added benefit after all political power and influence was still power. Time would pass, days would become weeks, and then months, and years, throughout this young shinobi would grow and get stronger.

The team which had been dispatched had potential yes, but their deployment spoke of a favoritism not found in his own village. Konoha's council's goals could not be any less clear than they were, they desired to pamper the Uchiha, but really to send a Hyuga and the Grandson of the third Hokage how very foolish.

His own village was young, merely a few years old, but its power was growing because of the power that Naruto had at his disposal. It wasn't like other Shinobi villages more arranged like the structure of the Samurai as far as political organization went, and perhaps that was what was needed.

Assassination, that was something he could do it was something he was beyond simply good at. Naruto, no it didn't matter what name he was given, he was the Wrath of Heaven a slayer of men, assassination was a skill he had refined to the point of an art, and then taken it even further.

To destroy the council of Konoha and bolster the power of the Hokage, arranging such a task was by no means difficult, not easy, but not difficult. Civilians had no place in governing the actions of warriors, ascetics could fight, samurai could fight, ninja could fight.

Warriors must govern warriors this was a fact that Naruto held to be sacrosanct, a truth that was quite clear. Each Nation, no matter how small, was ruled by a feudal lord, a daimyo who in turn ruled over lesser lords who administrated smaller regions. This was how the world was governed, and while there were flaws with hereditary rule, someone who did not understand war was unsuited to rule a land that was always in conflict.

Yes, if he removed the civilians from the equation, then perhaps he could persuade the Daimyo of Fire to support him to convince the Hokage to allow ninjas to be appointed to those positions in their stead, that would make Konoha stronger.

-

With Zabuza

-

The masked Shinobi reaches to remove the devil of the blood mist's bandages. Zabuza grabs the extended arm before removing the bandages himself, revealing his mouth to be filled with shark like teeth, he then proceeds to roughly yank the needles from his neck.

"If you do that you really may die." She remarked,  
"I swear you're a butcher Haku," growls Zabuza rubbing his neck. "Next time will be different I have figured a way of defeating the sharingan, however Satanii will be a much larger threat optimally we can kill the old man while he's away from Grey Satan." The big man grunted, "That should minimize any danger since as I said have devised a plan to defeat the threat of the sharingan."

-

Meanwhile in the forest

-

"Kakashi-sensei what's the Sharingan?" asked Sakura.

Naruto looks up from his book for the barest of moments a darker than usual expression crossed his features, though only for the barest of moments.

Of the surviving Uchiha only Itachi was one who was truly and gladly welcomed within his territory. All the others of Uchiha blood were likely to receive a lukewarm at best reception.

Sasuke opened his mouth to explain the genetic trait of which had made the Uchiha bloodline so famous and powerful.

"The Sharingan is a doujustsu class Kekai Genkai or in laymen's terms a pupil technique advanced bloodline inheritance trait." The blonde boomed silencing the others, "Such allow the clans who inherit them to claim inherent superiority over non-bloodline trait wielding clans, this is however incorrect the sharingan and most other advanced bloodline inheritance limited traits are in fact a weakness because the clan is inherently predisposed to use the traits they possess. Kekai Genkai like the sharingan are nothing more then crutches that inferior shinobi rely on to win all their battles for them. The sharingan is in fact the reason's for the Uchiha's rightful extermination, in a two fold form," Naruto pauses. "This is the fact that as I stated the presence of a Kekai Genkai within a clan leads to the inherent belief of superiority of clan and reliance on the Kekai Genkai. These two are the reasons for Uchiha clans termination."

"What the hell would you dobe you don't even have a clan!" Sasuke lunged at Naruto throwing a wild punch, which went way off to the side.

'He is no better than the other Uchiha, Itachi should have executed him as well that night.' Naruto sneered, "Of the three Kekai Genkai I possess I can count on my fingers the number of times I have wielded them in a state that requires conscious distribution of chakra. A Kekai Genkai should be a shinobi's trump card or used only in extreme situations. If you use it constantly and neglect your other capabilities you are bound to be defeated." Naruto stated easily evading Sasuke's lunges and resumes reading the book he was holding.

"Maa, Maa," Kakashi interjected, "that's enough boys we are here to train not tear each other throats' out." He chastised, "Today we will be learning how to climb trees."

Sakura looked like she wanted to say something to Naruto, but though better of it, "Sensei we already learned how to climb trees." She announced.

Kakashi walks up the tree. "Ah but Sakura you will be doing it without hands."

Hanabi snorts. "I can already do that."

"Hanabi-chan is right all of us can Naruto-shishou taught us." Announces Konohamaru, of course he would have been expected to be able to do it as he was from not only a powerful clan but the grandson of the legendary professor.

The young Hyuga glared at Konohamaru for upstaging her, yet again, and of course the way he constantly referred to her as Hanabi-chan.

Naruto didn't frown, still if the two were to work together to make Konoha strong they would really need to get along better, unfortunately that was not something he could address himself.

Kakashi explained the principle of the exercise to Sakura and Sasuke with everyone else listening in with various degrees of attention paid to the lecture.

Sakura managed to make it up all the way up to the first branch of the tall tree. Sasuke only was able to make it several meters up the tree before falling down.

"OK Naruto go show them." Ebisu encouraged to the assassin.

Sasuke perked up, "Yeah dobe." He challenged the blonde,

Naruto reluctantly closes his book.

"Naruto what are you reading?" asks Sakura

Naruto held up the worn copy of the book. "Sun Tzu _the Art of War."_

The rest of team seven face faulted after reading the book's title. 'Of course he would read that.'

Naruto walks all the way up and then back down. An eagle flies down to Naruto a scroll tied to its leg.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, perhaps because of the letter perhaps not.

The Jonin was not the only one with a reaction, Naruto frowned to himself, direct messages to him were not usually a good sign.

Still Naruto was not some green genin, he understood the obligations of politics and the obligations of his various titles and status. He had carved a bloody and imposing reputation out in the years since he had left Konoha for the first time, and he had obligations, which he was required to attend to.

Sasuke may have been raised as a member of the Uchiha clan, a clan with great and powerful political and military influence, but he was really nothing more than a spoiled child. He was a child in regards to responsibility, he failed to understand the responsibility of his bloodline.

Naruto would admit that he too had once also been like that, blissfully ignorant of his obligations of his inheritance. For all his statements that the Sharingan was a crutch for weaklings, it was also a powerful tool for Shinobi, but it as Naruto realized so very early on it had its disadvantages.

The largest of those disadvantages was that there were string attached, when people learned you had a bloodline things changed, and there were people with political power who would seek to use the Kekkai Genkai.

In time Sasuke would learn, but that would be in time for now the boy was just that, despite being on the road to being a shinobi he was nothing more than a child hiding behind his family name to get what he wanted.

Still there were a number of people already taking an interest in Sasuke, because he was after all the 'last Uchiha in Konoha'. That was part of the reason Naruto was partnered with team seven in the first place Sasuke had the potential to be a powerful asset for the village hidden in the leaves.

He had the potential to be an asset for the village, and for the whole of the Fire Nation, an asset which both could need when the time came, and the next war broke out.

-

-

Chapter Conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's Notes : I added a little humor.

-

-


	5. Chapter 5 Wave III

Chapter 5 Wave III

I will strive

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter for disclaimer

Summary Mizuki attempts to get the scroll early the result of Naruto's involvements could never have been imagined. Nor could they have imagined what Naruto would find inside that scroll. Now Naruto's life as a genin has begun, but how has he changed over the last six years.

Helltanz's note's: I should point something out Haku is sanin level shinobi, the reason for this is that I made Zabuza stronger, and Zabuza states that Haku's skill exceeds his own Zabuza skill level is that of a jonin, thus I believe Kishimoto-sensei screwed up in the fight, in canon, between Haku versus Sasuke and Naruto.

I mean yeah Haku could have been unwilling to kill them and Naruto tapped Kyubi's power but still, and as Kakashi said there are kids your age who are stronger than me.

Here's Chapter 5, this will be the conclusion of the wave arc, finally.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Nami no Kuni

Naruto emerged from one of the trees in the clearing. He wasn't bothering to actively try to hide his presence the few enemies who could and would challenge him were all far to showy.

The girl already within the clearing looked at him, "Hello." Greeted Haku.

Naruto glanced at the girl gathering herbs. "Good morning." Replied the blonde. "I trust Zabuza-san is recovering well."

Haku tensed at his statement concerning her associate.

He tilted his head, "Don't worry I have no intention of fighting you here." The blonde remarked, which was true fighting the dark haired girl was in no way mandated at present by his mission.

Haku relaxed as Naruto began helping her pick herbs. "So you train quite a bit." Naruto nodded silently in response. "Is it because you have some one precious to you some one you wish to protect?"

He paused, "Some one to protect?" His eyebrow raised slightly at the odd question, Zabuza surely should have shared the information he had on the blonde. Why would she bother to ask such a question, he was Hitokiri after all to ask that kind of question to him didn't make sense.

"When a person has some one to protect they become truly strong." She stated from her tone and the way she postured herself it was clear that was what she believed.

The blonde straightened slightly causing the dark haired girl to freeze in concern, "Is that what you believe?" Naruto asked her.

Haku nodded in response to the inquiry by the assassin.

"You believe the same thing he did." He commented, to him the philosophy seemed foolish then again perhaps it simply couldn't be explained to the wrath of heaven.

Naruto handed her another bundle of herbs. "Frankly I envy your ability miss." He stated praising her abilities in the healing arts.

"Huh, what do you mean?" was Haku's response as she blushed at the praise from the assassin.

Haku's almond eyes met his blue, for now, ones, "Despite my complex attacks and lethal knowledge," He began, "I have little to no talent in the arts of life, the ability to heal I suppose its because I never needed it, my regeneration capability is in it self will regenerate any wound I may ever sustain. Yet while I can master any lethal technique with ease even the simplest techniques of medical ninjutsu are painstakingly difficult for me. I suppose I am envious of your ability to foster life." Naruto hands Haku a final bundle of herbs. "Give Zabuza-san my wishes for a speedy recovery."

Haku nods and walks away but turned back to face the assassin. "Oh and by the way I'm a boy."

Naruto glances at Haku curiously before he smirked, how foolish it was to try and deceive him. "No," He commented amused, "you're a girl you do a good job of hiding but I can smell the hormone difference."

The two parted ways and Naruto considered the present state of affairs. Konoha, and more broadly, though still accurate, Fire Nation, specifically the members of the court, wanted him to insure Sasuke lived through this mission. They wanted, both Konoha and Fire, to see Sasuke become a strong ninja.

He was obligated to assist in this such was the nature of his ties, and his own interests dictated he take steps to keep Fire and Konoha on a path that would lead to strength if it was within his power.

War would come sooner or later that much was quite apparent the conditions had been building up for years now and things would reach a boiling point soon enough. As things stood a full scale war would break out, It was inevitable Fire, Konoha, and others needed to be as ready as they could for this.

-

Nami no Kuni, Tazuna's house

Naruto stood up. "Weakling just stay in your own little world of drama and keep crying," He remarked distastefully at Inari's whining, "we'll hang his corpse up like a pig, then hopefully you'll have grown a spine and learn to defend your home with your own hands."

Inari runs off crying.  
"Naruto you go apologize this minute." Sakura ordered rashly. The blonde glared at the stupid pink haired girl, causing her to squeak and moved to hide, cower, behind Sasuke.

Konohamaru smirked crossing his arms across his chest in an effort to look 'tough', somewhat difficult to do even if you are a prodigy to do when you're a preteen, and 'cool', "Hah you sure told her boss."

"But Konohamaru-kun," His teammate piped up, "shishou didn't say anything to the- Sakura when she was being stupid."

The third Hokage's grandson nodded in an attempt to appear sagely, "It's the spirit of the swordsman he doesn't need to speak." He proclaimed.

"Oooh that's so cool." Moegi squealed in amazement.

-

Both of Gato's men exploded in a shower of blood.

Naruto had appeared standing slightly behind the two, now very dead, thugs and sheathes his sword. "Such poor excuses for practitioners of the sword arts" Both of the perry criminals' bodies hit the floor and the swords they had been bandying about both broke in half. "Tsunami-san I'm heading to the bridge." Naruto remarked to Tazuna's daughter as he walked out of the house without any further comment.

Meanwhile at the bridge, Zabuza and Kakashi are evenly matched, while Ebisu, Hanabi, Konohamaru and Sasuke are fighting Haku, and unfortunately the Konoha shinobi are still losing. As it was despite being prodigies there was still a good reason Konoha tended to keep people, except the most exceptional, from graduating early.

Kakashi avoided Zabuza's slash, one that would have slashed through his transplanted sharingan eye, which was only slightly of use in the heavy mist.

A voice pierced the thick fog, "Katon: Sou en Zan" Roared Naruto, the fire style attack succeeded in literally vaporizing Haku's mirrors creating a mass of hot steam.

The lithe ice bloodline user turned retaliating by using Hyoton: Sensatsu Suishō, and sending dozens of icy needles at the blonde assassin.

Naruto countered by raising his blade over his head, energy pulsed through his arms and moved through his sword with well practiced precision. "Katon Katatsu Zan." A dragon shaped arc of flame shot off the sword and vaporized the needles; Haku quickly formed a few dozen more needles and hurled them at Naruto in response while making one-handed seals. "Hyoton: Hyotatsu Endan."

"Hyoton: Hyo Ne Ro!" Naruto responded in response massive pillars of ice shaped like the roots of a tree wrapped around and then crushed Haku's dragon of ice. 'She's good, I may have actually have to decrease the amount of chakra I'm suppressing.'

Haku formed a mirror and then attempted hurled more senbon needles this time though she chose to unleash her preferred weapons at Tazuna. The young lady was of comparable level to the Sanin even stronger than Zabuza, as the pointy toothed swordsman had claimed.

"Resourceful." Naruto commented and unbound his chakra allowing it, the dark extremely potent energy, to freely mix and saturate his body. In an instant his hair bleached becoming silver and his eyes turned violet. The surge of chakra boosted Naruto's speed exponentially greater than Haku's could ever hope to match in this battle. As it stood it was really for a psychological effect in raw power his expertise at his style of swordmanship, to be specific Hiten Mitsurugi, gave him all the speed he needed.

"Impressive but speed can't hope to match mine," He remarked, "but I must congratulate only an S class level shinobi has capacity to force me go to unleash this percent of my power," The blonde praised his opponent, "which saying something given when I fought Makumori I had to go to sixty percent and forced me to utilize my own bloodline. Raiton: Rai Mazan."

Naruto's sword came down in an arc and Haku was forced to dive to the ground to avoid the slash of red and black lightning that emerged from the blade.

'Naruto's definitely has entered the fight I have to finish this.' Kakashi thought. "Hey Zabuza we are both busy shinobi lets hurry and finish this." He remarked far more jovially than he actually felt right now. The silver haired nin made a series of hand seals within the mist. "Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu"

Zabuza suddenly found himself held in place by Kakashi's ninja dogs as the mist begins to clear, Kakashi made another set of hands seals this time for his original jutsu the chidori.

Unfotunately at the same time Gato and his army of thugs decided to arrive at the bridge. An arrow soars from amongst the thugs and struck Zabuza's bare chest directly above the missing ninja's heart.

"Zabuza-sama." Haku rushed over to the missing ninja, grateful that the blonde hitokiri had made no moves to attempt to stop her.

Gato laughed at the event. "Ha this worked better than I had hoped." He exclaimed, mentally reminded himself, since he was now in a really good mood to reward whoever had shot Zabuza.

Haku and Naruto stood beside the injured Zabuza. "Hey Satanii." The former member of the village hidden within the mists greeted the Hitokiri.

"Zabuza-san there is little I can do for you," He stated surveying the wound with a critical eye. "I have lived my life governed almost wholly by the principles of Sastujin-ken," The blonde remarked.

Zabuza nodded jerkily in response. "That's alright," He muttered, "after all I've lived a similar life." The principles of the sword that brought death it was the path most swordsmen followed.

"The only comfort I can offer you is to assure you that you are dieing a warrior's death," He stated before pausing, "and to avenge your demise I will go and kill Gato and his thugs." Naruto turned on his heel towards Gato.

"Satanii hold on I have a favor if it's not to much trouble," Zabuza grunted, "I have a favor to ask of you, if you'll hear it?"

Naruto turned considering the statement, "I will offer any assistance I can." He remarked after a moment's pause.

"If you could take care of Haku for me," The missing ninja coughed violently, "I'm sure you're pretty aware of the situation of the country of water." He commented.

Naruto nodded. "Haku is welcome within my home for as long as she desires to be there." He stated inclining his head to the young woman.

"Thanks Satanii." Zabuza grunted his eyelids closing slightly, "Help me up I want to see that pig's death." He muttered to Haku.

Naruto unsheathed his wakazashi, his second shorter sword, and dashed toward Gato and begins massacring the thugs that the shipping magnate had brought to the bridge.

"Who, who are you?" stammerd one of the Ronin as he stumbled back in fear of the assassin who was in process of killing the other thugs.  
The blonde smirked. "I go by many name but I best known as Aoi Satanii, founder of Onsengakure no Sato and head of the Black Sanctum Council." Naruto whispered before cutting the Ronin down with one slash. The other ronin all begin trying to run away only to be cut down until only Gato remains alive.

Naruto sheaths both his swords and grabs the crime boss by his fat throat. Black and Silver light glows around Naruto's hand. Gato's struggled around helplessly against the assassin all the while screaming obscenities at the blonde. A minute later Naruto droppeds a Gato's corpse which looks like its been mummified.

"What was that?" Sasuke demanded staring at the corpse and then a Naruto's hand and then back again wondering precisely what was going on.

The grandson of the third Hokage perked up, "Huh," He muttered, "oh right this must be you first time seeing it," The younger prodigy remarked, "it a part of boss's bloodline limit ability but more than that its also the first stage of Shishou's ultimate assassination jutsu." Konohamaru stated.

"Well brat you grew a spine use to protect your home before I killed Gato," Naruto remarked, "not bad for someone like you." The blonde stated congratulating Inari and his group of assembled villagers, most of whom were inching away from the assassin.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Arc Conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's note's: Like I said the conclusion of the Wave arc, Yay. Remember to vote please.

Jutsu list

Doton: Tsuchi Ryu Endan- Earth style Rock Dragon Missile

Futon: Fuuryusen- Wind style Wind Dragon Flash

Suiton: Hijutsu: Dai Tokubaku- Water Style hidden technique Great Waterfall explosion

Hyoton: Hyo Ne Ro- Ice style Ice root prison

Hyoton: Hyotatsu Endan- Ice style Ice Dragon missile

Katon: Katatsu Zan- Fire style Fire Dragon Slash

Katon: Sou en Zan- Fire style Twin flame Slash

Raiton: Rai Mazan- Lightning style Lightning Demon Slash


	6. Chapter 6 Interlude I

Chapter 6 Interlude I

Subtitle Return to Konoha

I will strive

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter for disclaimer

Summary Mizuki attempts to get the scroll early the result of Naruto's involvements could never have been imagined. Nor could they have imagined what Naruto would find inside that scroll. Now Naruto's life as a genin has begun, but how has he changed over the last six years.

Helltanz's note's: This mainly just a chapter I wrote to pass the time and for plot development purposes. There will be some mentions of Escaflowne such as sword styles based off of Balgus of Fanelia and Von, from the movie, there will be no transgender events or mecha however like in the anime of Visions of Escaflowne.

Chapter begin

The Day team seven departs Nami no Kuni, Dawn

Naruto laughs darkly suddenly remembering the ronin's question. "I will have many names throughout my life what is the point of asking my name it will change with time." Naruto draws his sword at such a high speed it creates a vacuum strong enough to clear a vast expanse of trees. "The chunin exams will be coming soon I hope to see my cadets fair well in this competition between nations, it will be worth to see Onsen's new warriors draw their blades against an enemy worth it enough to endure seeing my annoying kin, indeed this will be well worth it, eh Hoshimaru."

Two days later

Sasuke's Dream / memory of the Uchiha Massacre

Itachi had just killed Fugaku after he had impaled Mikoto, leaving his mother to bleed to death.

A shadowy figure emerged from the wall, Sasuke gasped his eyes were identical to Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Itachi you should leave now, I have finished eliminating the last of the Uchiha clan with in the complex, my barrier will stop any Anbu black ops who would attempt to enter the compound but none the less you should leave."

Itachi nodded. "Just one more thing, otoko." Itachi turned to Sasuke and sheathed his standard issue Leaf Village Anbu Black ops katana. "If you want revenge hate, detest me, despise me with all your being." Itachi told Sasuke. "Tsukuyomi." Sasuke was taken to the dimension of the moon god. "For the next seventy two hours you will witness the massacre of the Uchiha clan and endure every wound inflicted upon them and I can assure you little brother otoko and I were quite viscous."

Three seconds later.

"Are you done?" asked the figure his own sharingan perfectly still, he was eyeing Sasuke with a bored expression.

Itachi nodded "Yeah lets go."

And then Sasuke passed out as the two left.

End Dream

Hi no Kuni, Main road to Konohagakure no Sato, One days travel by civilian means to the hidden village of the leaf

Sasuke bolted upright sweating and panting hard.

Naruto walked up with Haku, the later carrying a new katana. "Have a bad dream Uke-kun." It was more a statement rather than a question as if the blonde shinobi had been present watching inside the young Uchiha's mind.

"Where the hell have you two been?" demanded Sasuke in an attempt to sate his curiosity and change the subject.

"Getting Haku started on her training regiment."

"How long?"

"How long for what?" replied Naruto tilting his head while speaking in his overly cheerful insane tone of voice.

"How long have you been up?" growled Sasuke.

"Three hours."

Kakashi chose to arrive now with Ebisu and his team.

"Oh good you're up Sasuke if you could wake Sakura we can start on this mornings training exercises."

Sakura grudgingly got out of her sleeping bag. She grumbled the entire way.

"So I've taught you tree climbing."

"Correction you taught Pinky and Uke-kun how to climb trees using chakra."

"So how about eh… eh a taijutsu spar to evaluate level."

"I would not advise that."

"And why is that Naruto." In the background Ebisu gulps.

"My taijutsu forms are primarily a very lethal form, meaning they inflict a large amount of painful damage."

"What are we talking about here broken arms?" asked Kakashi. "I'm sure the others can handle that."

"Not quite Cyclops. Try ruptured tenketsu and internal hemorrhaging of the vital organs, plus broken bones."

Kakashi winces. "You might have a point, don't you have something a little less dangerous." 'How would one go about rupturing a tenketsu I wonder I've only heard of the Hyuga being able to block them, then again this is Naruto were talking about he probably invented this just to inflict pain.'

Naruto throws a punch towards a rock some ten meters away and it turns to dust. "Unfortunately no, the force of my attacks is so significant I don't have to actually make contact to inflict damage."

Everyone stares star struck at the destroyed rock.

'What idiots, that could have been some seal less wind jutsu.' Whispers a voice, almost an imperceptible hiss, in Naruto's ear.

"Um Genjutsu then, I'm sure we could all do that for a little bit? Maybe some ninjutsu practice later?"

"So who knows any genjutsu techniques, Naruto I'm sure you know a few, please try and pick something that won't leave permanent mental scars." Kakashi chuckles trying to lighten the mood, Ebisu groans.

'Don't encourage him he'll my students and they'll use them on me, Kakashi-san." Whispers Ebisu.

"Well then so be it this is one of my more favored techniques. In fact it is perhaps my favorite genjutsu to use"

Every one perks up, especially Sasuke and Kakashi, the latter somewhat nervously.

"Kami help us all." Moans Ebisu.

"Kokuangyō no Jutsu."

"Ah I can't see." Screams Sakura.

Hanabi and Sasuke both try to use their Doujutsu to pierce the dark area, even Kakashi unveils his transplanted one to no avail.

"Um Naruto if you could disengage you jutsu I am rather partial to being able to see?" asks Ebisu.

"What was that it was able to block my Sharingan?"

"My improvement to the Shodaime Hokage's Kokuangyō no Jutsu, the jutsu is an S class variant capable of stopping most Doujutsu sight enhancement ability to pierce through genjutsu meaning you would have to rely on your other senses, besides my self I have taught only four other people who are from Konoha." No one missed the barb against Kekai Genkai reliance in his statement.

"Who did you teach?" demanded Sasuke after Naruto had disengaged the jutsu.

"Manners Uke-kun, Sarutobi Sasuke the Sandaime Hokage, Uchiha Itachi, and Umino Iruka the other one well I don't think I will tell you." Naruto said with a smirk. Sasuke paled before lunging at Naruto, a useless endeavor Naruto just turned into mud as soon as Sasuke's kunai hit

"Are you done acting like a petulant brat or do I need to beat some sense into you." Stated the blonde sitting on a tree branch.

A Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu was Sasuke's respone, the grand fireball disipatted harmlessly against Naruto's chest. Naruto yawned. "Is that the best you can do, what a pathetic flame technique."

"That's enough Sasuke." Ordered Kakashi.

Twenty Five minutes later Sasuke had sufficently calmed down.

"So anyone want to volunteer to go first?"

Complete and utter silence.

Kakashi groaned. "How bout you Naruto?"

A dragon of blue flame shot off Naruto's hand incinerating a tree not a foot from Kakashi. Naruto had not even looked up from his book.

'No handseals'

'That was unwise.' whispered Kyubi in the back of Naruto's mind. 'He will no doubt be suspicious of that ability, this is his first time seeing it upclose.'

'The ability is rare but not unknown he will ask the old man and that will finish the matter, it is not like he is a threat at his current level.'

"Oh I was kind of hoping everyone would show something we hadn't see yet so we would better know what everyone was capable of."

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Hokage's tower

The remaining leg of the journey to the hidden village of the leaves was normal.

"Team seven and its backup team tweleve returning from S class mission to wave." Announcced Kakashi.

"Of course the Hokage will see you now, please go on in." The secretary gave a glare to Naruto, who flicked his wrist sending a black razor sharp stiletto into the wall beside the clerk's head.

"Ah welcome back. I am glad to see you are all well." Stated the Hokage. "I would like to congratulate you on completing your first S class mission."

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

"So I believe all there is now is to determine miss Haku was it?" Haku nodded. "Living arrangements."

"Obviously she will be staying with me." Stated Naruto

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Objected Kakashi

"I am afraid that your objection is of no concern and thus irrelevant." Snarled Naruto bearing his thickened canine an almost serpentine hiss emanating from with in his throat.

"But he's a teenage guy."

"Naruto is correct Kakashi, Naruto owns several homes in the village, and he is quite capable of looking after both himself and miss Haku."

"But Hokage-sama?"

"The matter is over Kakashi if you and Ebisu would remain behind Naruto why don't you help miss Haku get settled in to the village and you can give me your observations later."

"Of course old man."

"Also Naruto the fire lords were present in the village today they may still be in town."

"Of course."

Puzzled looks came from the genin, except the Uzumaki corps.

"Oh boy I have a feeling tomorrow's exercises are going to be-."

"Don't jump to conclusions Konohamaru, I don't let my mood influence my training regiment."

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, the western residential district,

Naruto touched the massive gate, which glowed and swung open.

"I have a bit of an unspoken agreement with the Hyuga, we leave each other alone and in return I don't destroy like my otoko did to the Uchiha."

"Does your cousin live here as well Naruto-sama?"

"No he is officially labeled a missing ninja, He like you is ranked as an S class though that is only because the rating stops at S. He works with a couple of my friends in an organization called Akatsuki, knowing Zabuza you has probably heard of Hoshigaki Kisame, he is also a member of Akatsuki."

"The Daimyo killer."

Naruto nods. "Yeah that one, well lets go inside if I should dally any longer those blood line fools will come to see why I'm standing in front of my gate."

Haku nodded, the first thing Naruto had begun training, three days prior, her in was not to use her bloodline in fights, as much and to really on other skills.

"As the old man stated this is one of several houses I own, the others are all inheritance this one I constructed using my own funds." Stated Naruto opening the door. Haku gasped the house was exquisite.

Naruto walked up the stairs and down the hall. "This is the main Family wing, I have rooms for various relations who drop by from time to time. This is my room." Naruto gestured to a door. "The rooms on either side are for my cousin or for my friend Kazuma respectively, as you can notice there are name plate so you may simply take your pick of any of the un chosen rooms, should some pompous noble drop by tell them I'm out and if they ask you're my apprentice."

"Hai Naruto-sama."

Helltanz's note's: I've kind of been busy so I'll try and update later hopefully maybe day after tomorrow. Remember to vote. Thank you for any reviews submitted. Also Naruto is obviously not as short as he is in cannon, however Sasuke and Sakura plus everyone else is still their canon height. Naruto is now his height in the part two of cannon of one hundred sixty six centimeters or approximately five foot five inches making him tall but making it more realistic of the fact he uses a full size katana.


	7. Chapter 7 Chunin I

Chapter 7 Chunin I

I will strive

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter for disclaimer

Summary Mizuki attempts to get the scroll early the result of Naruto's involvements could never have been imagined. Nor could they have imagined what Naruto would find inside that scroll. Now Naruto's life as a genin has begun, but how has he changed over the last six years.

Helltanz's notes: To answer certain questions last chapter involved foreshadowing, you'll see what it means later, additionally I have no idea as to the pairing. Also I will be using the chakra affinity system used in cannon, not that it really affects Naruto as he can use any element, that isn't his bloodline its just a trait he has.

Arc begin

Chapter begin

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato

Naruto walked down to the Ichiraku for some of the restaurant famous name sake Ramen, Naruto had not been to the dinner since his return to the village having been quiet busy training Haku. His Chakra was unbound to around thirty percent meaning to the idiots of the village, those who believed he was the fox, he was rather unrecognizable, as he went by the name Yamazaki Shinnosuke, with violet eyes and a long flowing mane of silver hair, a trait that was oddly common among shinobi, additionally his whisker marks were completely invisible, the marks caused by the kitsune's sealing were masked and would eventually vanish naturally the larger Naruto's chakra sources grew, something his the binding of his chakra sped up, or if Naruto completely released said chakra binding system, of course for the later the marks would return once Naruto reestablished the system and the more potent chakra faded which would be at least a few days in most cases even if the release was only for a few minutes. The people were really fools in Naruto's opinion, for Kami's sake they lived in a shinobi village where young children could transform into other people, additionally Kitsune were notorious tricksters capable of transformations you think they would figure it out or at least suspect it if they really thought he was the fox demon.

Naruto sat down next to Iruka.

"You know you don't have to do that I don't care what people say your one of our number one customers. If anyone has a problem with that well screw them." Stated Teuchi, the old man who ran the shop.

"Yeah Naruto it isn't necessary."

"Bah, I will not be responsible for you losing customers even if they are fools." States Naruto. "The Chunin exams are coming up, are you looking forward to watching it Iruka."

Iruka nodded downing a bowl of ramen broth.

"So how are things?"

"Well nothing much happens I was thinking going ahead and taking the jonin exam."

"You would be a jonin already had accepted one of the ANBU invitations."

"Yes well I enjoy teaching I'm not much for the ANBU type."

"You can outfight most of the mainstay of the ANBU of Konoha." Retorted Naruto.

"Using your techniques yes I can." Agreed Iruka.

"You would fare well enough just using elemental ninjutsu and Taijutsu you would not actually need to use those techniques, though it would be easier." Naruto countered before draining another bowl of ramen. "You already have all the qualifications of a Tokibetsu jonin."

"I think your rating me a little high Naruto, I'm no were close to level we both now your abilities are easily Kage level at thirty percent now, hell you took down Makumori and you didn't even have to go one hundred percent and you didn't take off you cloak or weights."

Naruto snorted. "That does not say much your playing down the fact I activated my Kekai Genkai and used Tsubasa no Hikari to fight the bat."

"Yeah well it could fly that's probably the only reason you needed your blood line."

"I have to agree with Iruka, Naruto you giving the demon to much credit." Stated Old man Ichiraku.

Naruto strolled down the street, when he heard Konohamaru's battle cry.

'Now what.' Naruto turned the corner to a fairly amusing sight, in his opinion. Konohamaru was preparing to snap some sand ninja neck; the ninja in question was in a black suit with odd ear like flaps.

"That is enough Konohamaru." Orders Naruto appearing on the fence post.

"Shishou." Chime the other two members of the 'Uzumaki Corp' in greeting.

"Eh sorry Boss." The young Sarutobi released the sand Nin, while accidentally bouncing the sand ninja head against the fence.

"Ow damn brat." Muttered the ninja rubbing his head.

"Um I know that Suna and Konoha are allied but you need to registration to-."

"Are you stupid." The blonde Suna Kunioichi produces her passport. "Don't you know any thing, we are here for the chunin exam, obviously."

"Humph so much for your so much greater intellect, obviously I would have kill all of them if they were not supposed to be here, Uke-kun, Gaara-chan get out of the tree." Barks Naruto.

Gaara and Sasuke join the shinobi on the ground. "I apologize for Kankuro's actions, Yamazaki-danna."

"Yam- Yamazaki-danna sorry I didn't recognize you."

"Yes well I take it your all glad Izumo letting you participate in the chunin exam. I would suggest you get Kan-chan to the hospital Konohamaru-kun seems to have fractured a few of his ribs during there scuffle."

July seventh, Ninja Academy

Naruto stepped past the two chunin who had set up the genjutsu.

"Hey where, oh hey Naruto." 'Shit, Shit, Shit, oh shit I probably just signed my death warrant.'

"Hello again Kotetsu it has been awhile." greeted Naruto smirking. "I didn't realize you were still genin. Good luck on the exam."

Naruto enters the next room. Sasuke growls and follows, Sakura and trots after Sasuke.

Rock Lee jumps down and fights Sasuke.

(I apologize to lazy to write fight between Lee and Sasuke, though Sasuke got his ass kicked Yay)

Gai appears and reprimands Lee, and then introduces himself.

"Ah Naruto I missed you during our training sessions."

"Yes I apologize Gai, I have been teaching a new pupil."

"Yosh! Then I must meet this Youthful new student of yours.

The genin go inside the Exam waiting room.

Sasuke is immediately tackled by Ino and Naruto walks over to go and talk to a group of foreign shinobi. Naruto only rejoins the leaf rookies upon them being approached by Yakushi Kabuto.

Kabuto tells the genin about Lee and Gaara.

"Do those cards of yours have any info on the other candidates?...Individually?"

"They might. You have someone special in mind?" Respond Kabuto

"I might."

'I would ask about Naruto but if I an Uchiha does not know about my own team mate then it will look bad.'"Rock Lee from Leaf and Gaara of the Sand."

"Aw that's no fun you have names, that makes it easy." Kabuto pulls out the cards. "Rock Lee is a year older than Sasuke. He's done 20 D-rank missions and 11 C-rank missions. The squad leader is Gai-sensei and his teammates are Tenten and Hyuuga Neji. His hand to hand combat skills have increased dramatically this past year, but his other skills are questionable. This is the first time taking the Chuunin exam. Gaara of the desert completed fifteen C-rank and eleven B-rank mission as well as nine A rank and returned from all his missions unharmed. This is his first time taking the exam."

Naruto blatantly yawns, and Kabuto gets attacked by the sound ninja.

Ibiki and the proctors arrive.

Chapter conclusion

Helltanz's notes: Bloodline submitted by Hoyt:

1.it's based after a video camera

2.it looks like this  but its golden yellow

3.it lets a person using it to speed up their brain's neurotransmitters in the eye to make everything seem in slow motion

4.it can zoom in and store images and texts like a computer

5.it lets you learn a jutsu fast (not copy) because it automatically records Justus's and files what they look like so the doujutsu user can sort of... refer to the 'video' of the jutsu and see every detail of the process like a frame by frame (like on TV)

6.while using it to fight it automatically files their style (like jutsus) so the doujutsu user can predict the next move and eventually (but faster then a normal person) learn the taijutsu style by examining its workings frame by frame

7. (Pretty useless) lets the user cast a simple genjutsu that plays recorded things so others can see it

Ultimate form requirements-it is achieved by mastering the other abilities like, making u be able to see everything so slowly it is as if time stopped AND be able to move as if normal (yellow flash) having successfully being able to examine things so well that when the user records the opponents style/jutsu it can examine it and discover its workings and weaknesses and subconsciously adjusting and fixing errors to make said style/jutsu more efficient, being able to predict moves (not the same way as the sharingan because the sharingan senses muscle tension) it uses the data it analyzed from their fight to predict what they will do next, meaning the user adapts to the opponent making them stronger as the fight goes on.

The ultimate form- it changes into a tilted yellow/black Mangekyo the adjusts to light and distance like a machine by twisting/dilating and contracting it gives 3 abilities

1. Is the ability to force an opponent to live through a recorded memory as anyone you wish with all the pain, for example, if It was used while watching a guy cut off his leg, the person could make the target that guy (though its not real its painful) it is similar to the Tsukuyomi because its in the mind.

2. Ability to make your brain work so fast, that in your mind 72 hours is one second, while in your head you can search through the 'files' finding ideas and past experiences to help defeat a much stronger opponent then yourself, kind of like where Shikamaru sits their thinking of a plan.

3.Stronger version of the simple projection genjutsu, it creates stuff out of chakra (like a shadow clone) like a whole new reality but you need to use things from your memory, like if someone shatters a glass it would be silent unless your memory had recorded the sound of shattering glass.

Poll Choices

Naruto's bloodlines, except his Father's, is revealed in the forest of death

Or proceed as I had originally planned

Naruto uses _his _Bloodline during the invasion, and later reveals his moms bloodline while fighting one of the members of her clan

Also vote on when and who you want to see Naruto use his Taijutsu style against.

Additionally there is the matter of summoning contracts there are two votes in this category:

The first Shinobi can have multiple summoning contracts how many should be the limit?

The second vote for Naruto's, or anyone else's, summons?


	8. Chapter 8 Chunin II

Chapter 8 Chunin II

I will strive

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter for disclaimer

Summary Mizuki attempts to get the scroll early the result of Naruto's involvements could never have been imagined. Nor could they have imagined what Naruto would find inside that scroll. Now Naruto's life as a genin has begun, but how has he changed over the last six years.

Helltanz's notes: I kind of meant to tell you I have already picked one of Naruto's summons you probably wouldn't guess it, but feel free to try. Also I made the academy for Konoha start at five, it makes more sense than seven or eight because it would give more time to train the students as shinobi should be trained. Taigokumeru is the name of Makumori, the seven tails in this story, you may recognize the name of the bat demon from Inuyasha. Additionally I am sorry but Orochimaru will not die during this arc, Naruto is capable of killing him he simply chooses not to, he will explain. Additionally, additionally Sandaime will not die, yay. Additionally, additionally, additionally their will be flash back to Naruto's travel as to how he knows the suna trio. Additionally, additionally, additionally, additionally, the Kazekage's (Yondaime Kazekage that is,) name in this story is Izumo, because I like the name. Additionally, additionally, additionally, additionally, additionally, ( that's getting annoying) Naruto knows lots of S-class jutsus in comparison to other people and when he says you shouldn't relly on one skill he means it as you will see, meaning he follows that rule even if he does use ninjutsu and kenjutsu a lot he still has other skills. Additionally, additionally, additionally, additionally, additionally, additionally, I am making it so that Gaara is eleven, he is still strong actually he's stronger. Additionally, additionally, additionally, additionally, additionally, additionally, additionally, I have changed the type of test for part three of the chunin exams and there are more people taking the exam.

Finally chapter begin

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Ninja Academy

Temari was thinking, or more precisely remembering.

Flash back Kaze no Kuni, Sunagakure no Sato four years previous

Naruto had stopped by Sunagakure on his journey through the nations. Naruto thought the desert was great and the people respected him, albeit they were scared of him, but then again the Emperor had bestowed upon him the rank of Tenchu Hitokiri, the highest rank a swordsman could achieve, so that was to be expected.

"I like this village." Muttered Naruto. "Hmm." Naruto's eye caught sight of Gaara manipulating the sand. 'He can do the same thing I can, albeit he seems to use real sand better than I but.' Naruto taps Gaara on the shoulder. "Hello."

Younger Gaara fell backward the sand shot towards Naruto.

Instantly a wall of silver shot up around Naruto blocking, the sand.

"You can use the Satetsu." Stammered the younger Temari.

"Yare, yare you act like it's a big deal." Said Naruto waving his hand dismissively.

"Of course it's a big deal that's the Sandaime Kazekage's signature ability."

"And your point would be what exactly."

Temari growls. "Only he could do it."

"Shouldn't you two be two be in school learning something useful."

Kankuro launches Karasu at Naruto.

"What are you doing that's one of Sasori's puppets." Naruto sneers and thrusts his hand outward sending out chakra wires.

"Hey what did you do Karasu isn't responding."

"I overrode your control useful ability no?"

"That's awesome. Teach me."

Temari whacks Kankuro on the head.

"Ow. What was that for."

"Why would he want to teach you, you just attacked him."

"But he knows Sasori-shishou."

"Well I suppose I could teach you all I'll be here for a few days."

"Really, that would be great."

And that was how Naruto met the Suna trio

A week later

Naruto was wrapping up his training with Temari. Who was panting heavily from the strenuous, for her, spar.

"I guess its time to finish it. Katon: shakkahō." Naruto swung one of his fans sending a blast of fire. (Imagine the fans Kagura from Inuyasha uses except bone white.) "Fans can manipulate more than wind."

Temari slammed her fan into the ground to block the blast of fire.

"Nicely done however Futon: Fujin no Mai." Naruto swung his other fan sending a blast of wind that sent Temari flying into the air.

"I want to go next sensei." Shouted Kankuro eager show his puppet skils.

Naruto returns his fans to his scroll and summons a puppet.

"Alright then, but no more sweets for you."

Temari laughs.

"As you know my puppets name is Tengu, and I will concede Kan-chan that Sasori-kun is a superior expert when it comes to making puppets that doesn't mean I am an amateur. For instance while Sasori is famous for his poisons his skill at making them is nothing compared to mine. So will you be using Karasu today?"

"Of course." Karasu flew towards Naruto's puppet.

"Three two one. There is a reason my puppets name is Tengu Kan-chan and here's why."

The puppet Naruto was using formed a blade of wind.

"What the fuck! your puppet can use Ninjutsu."

"I told you I wasn't an amateur." Tengu slashes all of Karasu's poison blades in half.

Gaara arrives.

"Oh good your right on time I'm not so good as you at manipulating normal sand but our attacks we can use with each are similar."

"Really."

Iron sand shoot up and closes around a giant cactus. "This is Satetsu Taiso." The cactus is crushed. "Uh that wasn't the best example its best used against amassed enemies oh yeah you might not have enough chakra-."

"Subaku Taiso." Gaara crushes more cactus with normal sand before passing out from using to much chakra.

Shukaku forms.

"Haha I am free." Shouts the sand spirit.

"So your why Gaara can't sleep."

"WHAT WHY AREN'T YOU TREMBLING IN FEAR I AM SHUKAKU!" Roars the sand spirit

"No you're an annoying pest."

Black and blood red chakra swirls around both of Naruto's clenched fists and arms.

"WHY YOU!" Shukaku raises his paw to strike Naruto.

"Naraku Rasengan." Naruto shot forward destroying a good portion of Shukaku's body. Tengu, Naruto's puppet grabs Gaara from Shukaku's head.

"Who are you?" demanded the sand spirit as it reformed.

"You can call me Aoi Satanii. I am Heaven's Wrath."

Naruto makes a series of hand seals after biting his thumb.

Naruto turns his back on the demon as a plume of smoke appears. "Hoshikorin deal with Ichibi."

Shukaku instantly recedes, screaming all the way. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"That was awesome Yamazaki-danna you beat Shukaku."

"Indeed most impressive." Stated the Yondaime Kazekage.

"When did you get here Izumo?" demanded Naruto.

"When Shukaku formed."

"Oh that's alright the."

End Flashback

Back in Konoha present day.

"Alright you Bastards calm down there is to be no fighting with out the express permission of the proctor, me! I am Morino Ibibki, proctor of the first exam. Fail to comply with the rules and I'll kick your asses out of the chunin exam. Now follow me."

The integration and torture division head passes out the tests, Ibiki stands next to the board starts to give out the rules listed below: "First You will all start off with 10 points. Secondly, this test is made up of 10 questions, each one worth a point, and the test uses a subtraction system. Three if you answer all 10 questions correctly, you keep your 10 points, For example if you should answer three questions incorrectly, you lose 3 points and will have 7. 4. Whether you pass will be determined by the combined scores of you and your team mates." At this point everybody, except Naruto and some of the foreign ninja, get freaked out, among those especially worried were Sakura. "Rule number five during the exam, anyone of the testing officers," Ibiki motions to the other teachers. "Catch you doing any suspicious activities, namely, cheating you will have two points subtracted for every offence. 6. Those that lose all their points will be asked to leave." Naruto chuckled at Ibiki's ruse.

'He's encouraging them to cheat.'

"As shinobi trying to reach the level of a chunin, act as proud shinobi should. Finally Rule 7 those that lose all their initial points during the test will be failed along with their two team mates." Ibiki pauses to let this sink in. "There will be a final question handed out at the 45 minute mark and the exam will last an hour. "Begin" Finishes the Proctor.

Naruto looks down at the paper. 'I'll give them fifteen minutes.'

Gaara makes and eye out of his sand.

Kiba has Akamaru give him the answers.

Shino enlists the assistance of the insect kingdom.

Sasuke uses his sharingan.

Neji and Hinata both use their Byakugans.

Sakura uses her brain.

Temari summons a weasel to spy for her. (I don't remember what she does in cannon so oh well)

Kankuro replaces a one of the proctors with Karasu.

Ino possesses Sakura to get the answers.

Tenten uses her mirrors to pass the answers along to Lee.

The sound team use sound. Etcetera, etcetera, etcetera you all get the idea.

Fifteen minutes into the exam Naruto cracks his neck and hits almost everyone in the room with a wide scale Shikumi no jutsu.

Ibiki glares at Naruto, he being the only proctor not affected by the jutsu, almost all the genin are paralyzed only Gaara and some other foreign genin aren't affected plus Shikamaru who was asleep.

Naruto yawns and places his hand over his face, before writing the answers down.

Thirty minutes pass and Naruto cancels his jutsu just as Sasuke stabs himself with a kunai, making everyone think the 'avenger' is a masochist.

"Now you must choose if you wish to take the tenth problem, however, those who choose not to take it will fail. The other rule is that if they choose to take it and get it wrong, they will lose the privilege of taking the Chunin exam forever." A large group of participants decide not to take it, given that many people are not confidant, Sakura is suddenly paralyzed by the Shikumi. "You all pass."

"What but what about the tenth question?"

"There was no tenth question."

Ibiki then explains that the test's purpose lies in the first rule: that their pass-fail decision is based on their three person teams. "The point is to put lots of pressure on you so you would strive not to let down their teams. However, the exam problems are to advanced to be solved by Genin, so it was initially assumed that everyone would cheat. So we snuck to two Chunins who knew all the answers to be the targets of cheating. We wanted everyone to use their stealth in order to test how well refined your information gathering skills were. The tenth question is a two choice problem - to take it or not." Ibiki explains a similar real-life ninja mission that carries heavy risks and how courage and confidence are necessary. Chunins need to be steadfast in their unwavering decisions.

In total one hundred and fourteen 'genin' pass the first exam.

"Well congratulations-" Begins Ibiki.

Anko crashes through the window.

'She's early, again.'

Chapter conclusion

Helltanz's notes: I'm going to detail or at least explain all original or semi original jutsu from now on if their not to self explanatory

Jutsu List

Satetsu Taiso Iron sand Imperial funeral

Katon: shakkahō Mid B Rank Fire syle: Red Fire shot basiclly it's a concentrated blast of fire

Futon: Fujin no Mai A rank Wind release dance of wind creates a blast of wind that can be as strong as a huricane or as gentle as a breeze

Naraku Rasengan- S rank jutsu using one of his darker reserves of chakra Naruto creates a swirling drill like cone of chakra, unlike his father's Rasengan Naruto's hand is in a fist, the middle finger is slightly extended and in like with the point of the cone. This is the jutsu Naruto used against Kakashi during the bell test.

Remember I accept anonymous reviews I trust you to be honorable and vote once, unless you happen to change your mind.

Poll Choices

Naruto's bloodlines, except his Father's, is revealed in the forest of death

Or proceed as I had originally planned

Naruto uses _his _Bloodline during the invasion, and later reveals his moms bloodline while fighting one of the members of her clan

Also vote on when and who you want to see Naruto use his Taijutsu style against.

Additionally there is the matter of summoning contracts there are two votes in this category:

The first Shinobi can have multiple summoning contracts how many should be the limit?

The second vote for Naruto's, or anyone else's, summons?

Also I need creative suggestions for earth jutsus.

Omake (I just felt like doing this. It will not become common practice. You don't need to read it its not important to the story well not really.)

Kaze no Kuni, Sunagakure no Sato

Temari loses again

"Ha you got your butt kicked."

"No comments from the doll gallery." Orders Naruto.

"Doll their puppets and you use them to!"

"AH but mine can use ninjutsu, and don't back talk your teacher."

Kankuro begins to hit him self. "What the hell!"

"Human puppet technique it allows a skilled puppeteer to manipulate another human making us more useful than Konoha's Yamanaka clan during skirmishes if we can remain concealed.

Later

"So now for some lessons that you would likely learn at the academy or the way I would run it for the written part."

The Suna royal trio sits down on the couch, Gaara finishing off a bag of sweets.

After several questions with mostly Temari answers most the tactical questions and Kankuro answering one about chemistry.

"If you are battling rock ninja all who have earth affinities what would you do and your usual tactics are inaccessible or unusable?"

Gaara starts to shake he looks up and starts squirming in his seat. He jumps up.

"I'd blast their pathetic Asses into char with that lightning jutsu you showed us!" Shouts Gaara.

"Um Yamazaki-danna Gaara ate your special coffee beans."

"What! But I had those specially ordered oh well he'll never have to sleep again. Next question what do you do when you have eaten my special snacks." Naruto cackles evilly and uses his human puppet technique on the three.


	9. Chapter 9 Chunin III

Chapter 9 Chunin III

Subtitle Forest of Death I

I will strive

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter for disclaimer

Summary Mizuki attempts to get the scroll early the result of Naruto's involvements could never have been imagined. Nor could they have imagined what Naruto would find inside that scroll. Now Naruto's life as a genin has begun, but how has he changed over the last six years.

Helltanz's notes: I'm sorry I meant to say this originally as well, most large cats are out of the question, if need a reason well one of the Major clans in Onsen, the village Naruto was revealed he created, uses cats, Wolves not so much out of the question as there is a ninja who already has the wolf contract, also from Onsen

Chapter begin

Previously

"Well congratulations-" Begins Ibiki.

Anko crashes through the window.

'She's early, again.'

"Thirty-eight teams you let thirty eight teams pass Ibiki." Anko twitches. "How could you let this many brats pass you made the test to damn easy."

"Your early Anko," Growled Ibiki. "and as to why so many passes we had a good group of kids taking the test this year."

"Yeah right your going soft, I'll cut the number of genin in half."

Several foreign 'genin' snort at her statement.

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Naruto's manor

"I take it you took care not to be scene by any of the Hyuga clan."

The shinobi shook his bowed head in the negative. "My lord I have bad news." Began the black clad ninja, the ninja wore Cloud village head band, the man also wore a sash similar to those worn by12 Guard Ninjas of Fire except this one bore the mark of the family of the lightning Fuedal lord, an intricate swirling pattern.

"And what would that be Denmaru?"

"The Raikage will more than likely be attending the finals of the chunin exam."

"Presumptuous isn't he."

"Perhaps not as much as one would think my lord he has sent Nii Yugito amongst the genin taking the exam."

"Nibi's vessel." Growled Naruto. 'This complicates things.' "Inform Kuro of this complication now." Ordered Naruto.

"Hai Uzumaki-tono." The ninja, Denmaru, bowed and vanished with a soft crack.

Naruto growled unsheathing his sword and annihilated standing of trees, he channeled some chakra. "Mokuton: Hayashi Sozo." Instantly the cleared trees regrew. Naruto pulls out a scroll and write a letter. An eagle with red feathers swoops down, this is not his summon it's a messenger bird.

"Take this to Hidan, and while you're at it give Kakuzu a few bruises for me." Stated Naruto attaching the scroll to the bird's leg.

The bird shrieked and took flight.

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Training Ground forty four, eight o'clock

"Welcome brats to training ground forty four better known as the forest of death."

"I still say the name is rather pathetic."

Anko growled and flung a kunai at Naruto for a split second Naruto's eyes shimmer and something rustles underneath his armor.

The blonde shinobi flicks his wrist and vanishes. The kunai splits in half slashing off a grass kunioichi's 's hair.

"I grow tired of this constant greeting Anko." Naruto growled a black stiletto at Anko's throat.

"Naruto you cut my kunai in half."

"Wasn't all I did Mitarashi perhaps it will teach not to hurl Kunai at random people."

Anko gulped at the use of her family name.

Naruto spins around returning the blade to it sheath concealed in his arm armor and drawing his wakazashi nailing the grass Kunioichi in the head sending her spiraling into the fence surrounding the training ground. The shinobi move in around in a semi circle eager for fight. Gaara smirks.

"She's dead." Mutters Kankuro.

"Aht stop it no fighting." Ordered Anko hiding behind a tree. (Use your imagination)

-

Eight ten

"What a bunch a fools." Hisses a voice in his year.

"Indeed Hoshimaru."

Sakura runs up. "Naruto here's your consent form."

Elsewhere Gaara was glaring at a tall Kunioichi from Kumo the girl returned it with equal contempt.

Anko returns after a few minutes from changing clothes.

"Alright Brats like I said this training ground is known as the forest of death. It is filled numerous killer predators, your objective is to reach the tower in the center of the forest with both a heaven and earth scroll with all of your teammates alive, you have five days to reach the tower. Now turn in your consent form and collect either a heaven or earth scroll.

Inside the forest

Naruto slams his palm, not looking up from his letter, into the Rain genin Mubi's chest. Said genin doubles over after impacting a tree his skin turning red where the blood vessels had been ruptured.

"Get lost twit." Orders Naruto.

Mubi stumbles off as fast as he can.

"We need a password, who knows the song ninken-"

"Uke-kun shut up." Naruto vanishes. One of the proctors, a Hyuga, monitoring the forest gulped hiding behind the tree and sunshin'ed away just as a lethal pair of fangs struck the tree.

'No matter.' Naruto thought he turns and begins to wander through the forest.

A large snake lunges at Naruto.

"So Orochimaru you are here Kuchiose no jutsu. Hoshisho this one is all yours." Like his name the snake that was summoned had small star shaped irises. The snake rears up unfurling its hood sending a mass of wind blades at the other summon and the surrounding trees. "Nicely done you've improved greatly in your wind jutsus."

"Arigatou Naruto-sama." Replied the giant cobra."

Naruto arrives just as Orochimaru eats the team's 'scroll' and has used his Shikumi no jutsu to incapacitate Sasuke and Sakura, in reality the scroll was something far more unpleasant try a pressurized acid bomb trap unpleasant, Naruto forced himself not laugh evilly, by remembering he had made a promise not to kill Orochimaru.

Naruto watches for a few minutes at which time Sasuke manages to break free of the technique by stabbing himself in his leg, again.

Sasuke attacks Orochimaru, who basically toys with him by summoning a snake.

Naruto hits the snake with mass of spikes.

"Ah Naruto I wondered if you would show up are you here to kill little old me?" Orochimaru summons another snake Naruto also does the summoning jutsu, twin plumes of smoke arose, both shinobi stood atop there large snakes.

Naruto's Cobra while coiled was still easily a third larger than Orochimaru's summon.

"Hoshibeni." The snake rose up flaring its hood revealing two crimson stars.

"Tremble my prey for you shall soon be dissolved in my belly." Hissed the sake eyeing the Sannin with contempt.

"I always was curious who had the cobra contract."

"Don't you know Cobra's are snake eaters Hoshibeni ikkuzo!" Shouts Naruto unbinding his chakra.

Hoshibeni lunges and Naruto focuses chakra "Mokuton: Shoku Yō Shokubutsu." A demon Redwood burst out of the ground and sprays acid on Orochimaru, at the same time Benihime litterly melts Orochimaru's summon with a blast of acid venom before vanishing.

"Your holding back on me Naruto-kun Sen'eijashu, Naruto blasts the snakes with the vacuum created by his sword."

"Your using non-lethal methods considering your usual tactics whats holding you back Ka-."

Naruto's eyes flash. "You have no right to adress me by that name do not overestimate your worth, Your head isn't mine, Ration Raitastu senko," Lightning shot from Naruto's blade. "to claim be warned I will tolerate your prescence no longer leave or I will some Akatsuki."

"Is that-"

Orochimaru is cut off as he is tied to the tree by wires by Sasuke's Sōfūshasan no Tachi. "Katon: Ryuka no jutsu." Shouts Sasuke taking advantage of Orochimaru having completely being focused on Naruto.

Chapter conclusion

Helltanz's notes: I mean it I need Ideas for Doton jutsus I have two original ones, and one isn't even that original, in comparison I have thirteen Raiton and Katon jutsus for each, ten Hyoton jutsu, and five Futon and five Suiton jutsus and this counting only those I have translated into Japanese. Also Naruto while he can use Mokuton he does not posses the power to restrain the chakra of the biju as the first Hokage can, he knows how to restrain demon chakra but he does it a different way. Ikkuzo means lets go.

Summons:

Hoshimaru is the boss off the Hoshi clan, (Orochimaru's contract is with the Ten clan of which Manda is currently the Leader) Hoshimaru frequently travels with Naruto in spirit form, as such he doesn't have to be summoned he will appear at Naruto's request, as one of the strongest of the Cobra summons he is capable of assuming human form. Naruto claim Hoshimaru's strength in this form is just below the strength of the man who taught him Hiten Mitsurugi.

Hoshikorin (Star's Holy Aura) an older member of the Cobra clan like most of the older member he can change his size at will, Naruto summons him mostly for his ability to suppress a demons power, his own or another demon like Shukaku, or for advice.

Hoshisho (small stars) one of the younger members of the Cobra summons he uses an extremely polite and correct form of speech as opposed to his older brother, Hoshibeni

Hoshibeni (Crimson Star) A rather rude blood thirsty cobra who likes using vicious high speed attacks and long range blasts of acid.

Please remember to vote if you review.


	10. Chapter 10 Chunin IV

Chapter 10 Chunin IV

I will strive

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter for disclaimer

Summary Mizuki attempts to get the scroll early the result of Naruto's involvements could never have been imagined. Nor could they have imagined what Naruto would find inside that scroll. Now Naruto's life as a genin has begun, but how has he changed over the last six years.

Helltanz's notes: I have decided that the minimum number of summoning contracts Naruto will have, will be at least three, on that note everyone who spoke of it seemed to like the Cobra contract.

Chapter begin

Previously

"Your using non-lethal methods considering your usual tactics whats holding you back Ka-."

Naruto's eyes flash. "You have no right to adress me by that name do not overestimate your worth, Your head isn't mine, Ration Raitastu senko," Lightning shot from Naruto's blade. "to claim be warned I will tolerate your prescence no longer leave or I will some Akatsuki."

"Is that-"

Orochimaru is cut off as he is tied to the tree by wires by Sasuke's Sōfūshasan no Tachi. "Katon: Ryuka no jutsu." Shouts Sasuke taking advantage of Orochimaru having completely being focused on Naruto.

Orochimaru however melts having used substitution.

'Damnit he's using the same technique Naruto uses, I must learn how to do that technique to defeat Itachi.'

"My, my very impressive Sasuke-kun you ruthlessly took advantage of my distracted state and you showed exemplary use of your Sharingan for such a young age with those abilties you might even have the potential to surpass Itachi."

Sasuke swells with pride.

"Don't make such foolish jest Orochimaru, this pup will never surpass Itachi."

Orochimaru makes the hand signs for the Ten no Juin.

Naruto rolls his eyes recognizing the hand signs. "Troublesome bastard, Ugate Chokage. My promise didn't say I couldn't maim you." Snarled Naruto maliciously two shadows shot out of the ground and impaled Orochimaru in the shoulder blade just as he bites Sasuke.

Orochimaru crashes through several tree branches as his head retracts. "You should have killed me Naruto, no matter Sasuke-kun will seek me out."

Naruto hits the curse mark with his palm.

Orochimaru growls. Naruto flings a wave of saw blade like Shuriken If you have read the Broken Sky by Chris Woodling there is picture of the kind of Blades on the back of Volume three. at speeds of the strongest class five hurricanes. "Kuso." Orochimaru dodges several of these saw like shuriken but still received several gashes and one his arm hung limp, Naruto's blade having torn through bone and tendon nearly severing the arm. "I didn't think that you would be able use that interesting Taijutsu of yours in such a fashion." Mutters the snake sanin sinking into a tree. "You will regret not killing me Naruto-kun I will return."

"Get lost oh cliché quoting ero-hebi." Mutters Naruto. After Orochimaru leaves Naruto jumps down with Sasuke or rather he drops Sasuke and he walks of the tree branch as Sakura walks up.

"Um Naruto why did you call that guy Ero-hebi?" asks Sakura placing a wet rag on Sasuke's forehead.

"He got a Lolita complex meaning he is a pedophile thus a pervert and he is the so called Hebi-Sennin thus Ero referring to perversion and Hebi snake." Stated Naruto slowly as if he was speaking to a retard.

"WHAT!"

"Don't yell damn it. You don't have anything to worry about anyway." Naruto walks off.

"Hey!"

Meanwhile

With Team Gai and team ten plus foreign genin team

"Who are you?" Gasps Neji clutching his side.

"We are Shinobi of Onsen." States the foreign 'genin', matching his village to the symbol on his forehead protector, as he sheathed his sword.

"So is the best Konoha has to offer, I wonder what Satanii-sama is doing?" states the youngest shinobi, a Kunioichi probably around Konohamaru's age, holding a pair of Kodachi to Shikamaru and Tenten's throats. "What do you think Aoshi-sama?"

"It is irrelevant."

"But Aoshi-sama we all felt Satanii-sama go to at least thirty percent release."

A silver haired Naruto appears. "Aoshi."

Back with Sakura and Sasuke

"Hey Pinky wake up the Uchiha." Ordered Dosu.

"What do you want with Sasuke-kun?" 'Damn it where's Naruto.'

Sakura tries to fend off the sound genin.

Suddenly Lee attacks. "Do not fret my beloved Sakura-chan I will protect you until death!"

Lee pummels Zaku into submission. Dosu prepares to use his melody arm only to be hit by a cobra the size of a Clydesdale.

"Fear not humans of leaf village I am Hoshigo and by decree of Naruto-sama I have been given the task to defend you until his lordship returns, which should be momentarily." The snake faces the sound ninja. "Now prepare yourself for your deaths." The cobra sprays a blast of acid disintegrating the tree behind Kin.

"What the hells going on a snake summon?"

Meanwhile in Sasuke's head

His younger self confronts Sasuke. "Mother and father didn't have to die. The clan didn't have to be wiped out if you had been stronger, if you had had more power you could have stopped Itachi." Sasuke goes through his little avenger rant.

Naruto, the first Onsen team, and the rest of team Gai and Team ten arrive as Sasuke's chakra spikes.

"Sakura what happened who did this-." Sasuke's neck explodes in a shower of blood and Naruto walks out from behind him.

'That handles the Ten no Juin and gets that imbecile out of my way.' Naruto smirks.

"You fucking Son of a Bitch you just took out your own team mate, you either got some major stones or your just stupid pulling a fucking stunt like that while were here." Growls Zaku. "So lets rumble Zankūha." The air wave harmlessly hits Naruto who calmly raises an eyebrow.

"Is that it?"

"Ha! Not quite Zankūkyokuha." The improved attack did as much damage as the first, no damage what so ever.

"My turn." Naruto pushes his palm outward, at a speed that creates only a small after image, in Zaku's direction, the sound ninja flies into a tree and coughs up blood.

"Damn it bastard not bad." Growled Zaku wiping blood from his mouth.

"That's enough Zaku, we will withdraw for now, however the next time we meet we will not run or hide you have my word at the moment we must go and check something out here is our scroll in return for our safe passage." The sound genin vanish.

"Thank you for coming Hoshigo."

"It was my pleasure to be of service Naruto-sama.

With the Royal Suna trio and the Rain team, with team Kurenai hiding in the bushes

"Ha you should be careful how you look at people brat." Sneers the Rain genin arrogantly.

"Gaara we don't need to fight we don't even know what scroll they have."

"It doesn't matter I'm going to kill him."

'Oh dear here he goes again.'

"Ha is that so." The Rain ninja throws his umbrella into the air. "Ninpou Jurou senbon I can control these needles with my chakra allowing them to attack form any direction making it impossible to dodge."

Gaara's sand blocks the needles.

"Sand? What the Hell?"

"Ha it was truly unfortunate for you to fight Gaara you see his sand acts as a living defense it defends Gaara on its own accord, it will defend him no matter what." States Kankuro.

Temari rolls her eyes.

"Interesting you made it rain needles I'll make it rain blood instead. Sabaku Kyu." The sand raps around the rain ninja. "Sabaku Soso." Gaara glances at the now terrified rain ninja. "Don't worry your comrade felt no pain it was a quick death." States Gaara.

The rain ninja quickly hand over their scroll and try and run away. The second ninja from Rain is killed the same as his comrade and the last dies in a flash of silver.

Three Onsen Genin enter the clearing the one who killed the rain genin has blood red eyes.

Akamaru whimpers.

Chapter Conclusion

Helltanz's notes: Remember to vote

Poll Choices

Naruto's bloodlines, except his Father's, is revealed in the forest of death (IF you want this to happen you'd better vote the forest of death portion of the exam is almost over, and I don't think I'll use the scenario to reveal his bloodline in the prelims or third exams instead.)

Or proceed as I had originally planned

Naruto uses _his _Bloodline during the invasion, and later reveals his moms bloodline while fighting one of the members of her clan

Also vote on when and who you want to see Naruto use his Taijutsu style against.

Additionally there is the matter of summoning contracts there are two votes in this category:

The first Shinobi can have multiple summoning contracts how many should be the limit?

The second vote for Naruto's, or anyone else's, summons?

Also I need creative suggestions for earth jutsus.


	11. Chapter 11 Chunin V

Chapter 11 Chunin V

I will strive

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter for disclaimer

Summary Mizuki attempts to get the scroll early the result of Naruto's involvements could never have been imagined. Nor could they have imagined what Naruto would find inside that scroll. Now Naruto's life as a genin has begun, but how has he changed over the last six years.

Helltanz's notes: I just noticed something Haku and Uchiha Mikoto, Sasuke and Itachi's mom look at lot alike, just thought I'd point that out, weird huh. Also I should mention Naruto knows Raikiri however he doesn't know Chidori. Naruto also tends to teach his students his own jutsus for example Gaara and several others, have been taught or are being taught Naraku Rasengan, or Temari having been taught some of Naruto's wind jutsu or Kankuro learning how to have his puppets use ninjutsu, etcetera, etcetera. Also one the subject of puppets there is a difference Naruto's ninjutsu puppets are actual puppets, Sasori's puppets that use ninjutsu are human puppets.

Chapter begin

Previously

With the Royal Suna trio and the Rain team, with team Kurenai hiding in the bushes

"Ha you should be careful how you look at people brat." Sneers the Rain genin arrogantly.

"Gaara we don't need to fight we don't even know what scroll they have."

"It doesn't matter I'm going to kill him."

'Oh dear here he goes again.'

"Ha is that so." The Rain ninja throws his umbrella into the air. "Ninpou Jurou senbon I can control these needles with my chakra allowing them to attack form any direction making it impossible to dodge."

Gaara's sand blocks the needles.

"Sand? What the Hell?"

"Ha it was truly unfortunate for you to fight Gaara you see his sand acts as a living defense it defends Gaara on its own accord, it will defend him no matter what." States Kankuro.

Temari rolls her eyes.

"Interesting you made it rain needles I'll make it rain blood instead. Sabaku Kyu." The sand raps around the rain ninja. "Sabaku Soso." Gaara glances at the now terrified rain ninja. "Don't worry your comrade felt no pain it was a quick death." States Gaara.

The rain ninja quickly hand over their scroll and try and run away. The second ninja from Rain is killed the same as his comrade and the last dies in a flash of silver.

Three Onsen Genin enter the clearing the one who killed the rain genin has blood red eyes.

Akamaru whimpers.

"So your Subaku no Gaara?" states the Red eyed ninja. "If you're so eager for a fight I wouldn't mind a quick little battle."

"Kyo." Snarls one of the red-eyed ninjas teammates.

"Don't fret I will abide by our lords will always. I won't kill him."

Kyo charges Gaara and slices straight through his sand defense; Gaara drops back the sword barely nicking his face.

Gaara growled and undid his gourd.

"Uh oh. This guy is dead meat."

Gaara laughed as his gourd fell. "Raiton Ikazuchi no Mai." A blast of lightning spreads out from Gaara, forcing the Onsen shinobi to jump back. Gaara laughs even more insanely and jumps out of the flash of the light. "Shine Naraku Rasengan."

Unfortunately for the Suna vessel, the Onsen shinobi summoned an identical swirling cone of dark chakra blocking the attack.

The collision sent both Shinobi flying backwards.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Growls Kyo his red eyes shining malevolently.

"I'll kill you."

"That's what I was going to say."

"NOW DIE NARAKU RASENGAN!" Both Shinobi charged.

"That's enough." Shouted a white blur unsheathing his katana in between the two hitting Gaara and Kyo both in the face with the scabbard or pommel of his sword, the white blur turned out to be a fourth Onsen ninja. The new ninja wore a white sleeveless shirt and white trousers with a black sash. He had Green hair and had catlike gray eyes.

Kyo's teammates roll their eyes.

"Mizutengu." Greeted one of Kyo's teammates.

"I can't wait till we get back to lord Satanii."

"Yeah he's the only one who can control Kyo with out using force." Agrees the Kunioichi.

Inside Sasuke's mind again

"Why, why are you so weak." Ranted Sasuke's younger self. "Your supposed to be an avenger, your so weak you couldn't stop Itachi or the other one you couldn't stop Mother and Father from dieing. You are an Uchiha the greatest of all clans but you couldn't beat that Haku girl you can't even lay a finger on Naruto.

The curse seal pulse straining to restore the tenketsu as it corrupts Sasuke's mind.

Naruto sneezes. "I do believe Gaara-chan has met Kyo-kun, they must be fighting right now no doubt Soujiro and Kaede are complaining. I wonder how Konohamaru is progressing with his study of the Naraku Rasengan."

Back in the village, Training ground five

Konohamaru sneezes as he brought a bladed staff, (It is not a spear it's a staff concealed blade.) with a swirling mass of black chakra through the targets around him. Konohamaru twirls the staff blocking the projectiles fired by the training grounds traps sending them back into the traps.

"What jutsu was that Sarutobi it looked like an offensive version of the Hakkesho Kaiten I demand you tell me who taught you?" Demanded Hanabi.

"Ok Hanabi-chan Naruto-shishou taught me its called Naraku Rasengan."

"Hanabi-sama your presence is required at the manor." States a Hyuga branch member appearing.

Back in the forest

Naruto pokes Sasuke stirring body with the toe of his boot. "Twit's probably remembering the night of the Uchiha massacre, getting taunted by the seal for being weak." Mutters Naruto polishing his Wakazashi sitting on a throne of wood.

"Naruto-sama shouldn't we procure food?" asked Neji while Tenten stares at Naruto's sword.

'I forgot Gai's and Kurenai's team was still here.' Naruto sheaths his wakazashi and runs a hand through his still silver hair. "No that's alright." Naruto pulls out a scroll. "Fuin Kai." Mutters Naruto lazily several bentos appear, along with a bundle of rice balls, and several steaming bowls of miso soup, as well as well as bottled water and Sake.

"Is that-?"

Naruto glares at Ino. "I enjoy drinking good Sake, any way this is special sake it stabilizes chakra flow and encourage healing. You had better appreciate this teme." Naruto pours a little in Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke wakes up with out the pain of the curse seal.

"What happened, and why are they here?" demands the Uchiha looking at Neji and Lee, Lee who is eating a bento filled with curry at inhuman speed.

"Shut up and eat twit." Orders Naruto pushing a bento towards Sasuke.

"Hey you can't talk to Sasuke-kun like that." Yells Ino.

"MMm. This is good Naruto." States Choji munching down on barbecue. "Real food you're the best and you even brought Barbeque." Choji moves to take the bento Ino was given since she wasn't eating despite it having small tomatoes and pudding.

Ino smacks his hand away.

"How troublesome." Mutters Shikamaru eating his bento filled with Mackerel and kelp

Sakura is weirded out as Naruto hands her a bento with umeboshi, which Tenten looks disdainfully at as she munches on sesame dumplings, but passes it off as it just being part of what she deems 'Naruto's sanity problems'.

"I'll be back in a minute." Stated Naruto having finished passing out the food and walks into the forest and returns dressed in Japanese trousers and a loose gray haori with an intricate swirl on the back, tied with a black sash hold his swords. Naruto was seemingly dissatisfied with the clothes as he tied his hair together with a ribbon.

Chapter Conclusion

Helltanz's notes: I know this is cliché but if you could vote on if you want the Yondaime to come back from the dead and when.

Last chapter to vote on the revelation of Naruto's blood line It will either happen next chapter or follow original plans

1Naruto's bloodlines, except his Father's, which is still up for voting, is revealed in the forest of death (IF you want this to happen you'd better vote the forest of death portion of the exam is almost over, and I don't think I'll use the scenario to reveal his bloodline in the prelims or third exams instead.)

Or proceed as I had originally planned

2Naruto uses _his _Bloodline during the invasion, and later reveals his moms bloodline while fighting one of the members of her clan


	12. Chapter 12 Chunin VI

Chapter 12 Chunin VI

I will strive

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter for disclaimer

Summary Mizuki attempts to get the scroll early the result of Naruto's involvements could never have been imagined. Nor could they have imagined what Naruto would find inside that scroll. Now Naruto's life as a genin has begun, but how has he changed over the last six years.

Helltanz's notes: I failed to mention Naruto never turned out Mr. Sunshine like he did in cannon because at the time he kicked Mizuki's ass he was still angry at the idiot villagers, albeit he still made friends with Iruka, so if the forth gets revived Naruto will not be in a good mood but at the same time Naruto wouldn't fly off the deep end and kill and or maim the fourth he has more interesting means to show his displeasure, I'll give you a hint nor would the Akatsuki organization. Also Orochimaru's ass kicking has already been planned so the forth coming back then would be highly unlikely.

Chapter begin

After returning from changing clothes and everyone had finished eating Naruto resealed the food containers and drinks. Ignoring for the most part Lee springtime of youth rant about his cooking and Tenten and Choji's starry-eyed expressions.

"I trust you can make to the tower on your own, good luck. Lets go."

Naruto blurred out of sight for a exactly one twenty-fifth of a second appearing just barely within sight of the genin. "To the tower, now." Came Naruto's voice on the wind.

Team Seven's genin didn't appreciate playing catch up to their still silver haired teammate, as did Team Gai who had no reason to fight them since both teams had a complete set of scrolls.

After reaching to where they were in sight of their destination the tower, which meant they would pass the second portion of the chunin exam.

A gas bomb exploded and Naruto hastily pushed Sasuke and Sakura out of the range of the cloud of gas, as Lee did for Tenten and Neji. After the cloud dissipated, a trio of ninja dropped down, scroll collectors.

Naruto snarled his eyes shining glancing at their headbands. "Iwa."

"Heh bunch of Konoha punks just hand over your scroll your all dead that gas wasn't just any poison its created from our clans unique blood it forces you chakra to swell, well I'm sure even you dumb bastards can figure out what will happen." Sneer the leader.

Naruto knew they spoke the truth on any normal shinobi they would explode, however this is not what would happen for Naruto they had just unleashed death himself, as for Lee it would actually be beneficial to the young spandex clad shinobi as it would strengthen his ability to produce chakra.

"Fools you have no idea what you have done. Lee stand back." Chuckled Naruto his voice seemed to contain some unseen tone of mirth as if he knew something so funny he was eager to share, Naruto looked up his eyes glowing pitch black as his chakra surged destroying the chakra blocking system Naruto used to restrain his chakra reserves. Naruto felt the power, his power; he shivered as the full strength of his own power flowed through him ready to be unleashed at his command. His body suddenly shuddered the bones expanding changing shape causing him to grow two inches in under a second, the bones in his fingers became more defined, razor sharp claws extended from his fingernails, his canines becomes fangs. His body was desperately trying to stabilize the chakra flow. Naruto's face contorted in a sneer as he restrained his energies, the multiple chakras raged demanding to be released.

Neji even had to avert his eyes and turn off his Byakugan at the surge of chakra. Sasuke was confused, rather than drawing his sword and cutting down his enemies in a flurry of high speed strokes as Sasuke had expected. Instead Naruto thrust his hand back ward creating a gale, which sent, said Uchiha and Sakura into a tree instantly after the gale ended a void of black energy appeared inside Naruto's hand and lengthened a flash of light and the void vanished replaced by a large demonic black scythe. (If you watch Trinity blood imagine Abel's scythe except its black like it is described in manga) Naruto positively embodied killer intent now; he was death incarnate this was the literal embodiment of his status of Heaven's wrath.

The Iwa shinobi took a step backwards gasping. Tenten stared marveling the magnificently beautiful scythe, at least in her opinion.

Then Naruto attacked, finally doing something Sasuke expected, inflicting a flurry nigh imperceptible series of large maiming fatal dismembering wounds on the three Iwa ninjas. The fist Naruto slashed in half vertically, then Naruto swung his hand holding the massive scythe upwards in a diagonal motion slicing through the second with equal ease the tail of the scythe jerked lashing out it impaled the final ninja through the stomach going through before piercing the ninja's heart from behind and then cutting through the ninja's chest creating a grotesque shower of blood the attack having been carried out in less than a fifth of a second.

Sakura fell to the ground and emptied the contents of here stomach.

Sasuke stood awestruck wondering where he could attain such power.

Lee ranted about Naruto's youthful speed.

"Tower. Now." Ordered Naruto, Naruto enhanced his senses ensuring no ally was in their way to the tower, before channeling more energy into his scythe and then swinging the large blade releasing a massive blast of energy which shot from the demonic like scythe annihilating everything in the blast path before abruptly altering course and shooting into the sky an inch from the door of the tower.

Neji rubs his eyes having accidentally activated his Byakugan.

"Now fools." Ordered Naruto as multiple chakra signatures began to head towards the area, nine of them Onsen ninja, three of them Suna ninja.

The tower

Naruto unfurled the scrolls lazily with his chakra strings; at least it appeared to have been done lazily to team seven, in point of fact Naruto was restraining his chakra desperately.

Neji and Lee did the same.

Iruka and several other Chunins appeared.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Iruka surprised to see him in such a state. Naruto turned his pure black eyes to the chunin. "Iruka inform the Hokage that I engaged Orochimaru in the forest, for now I have disabled the Ten no Juin Orochimaru placed upon Sasuke. I have another matter to attend to. A Chunin must have traits of both heaven and earth." A door appeared and Naruto vanished homing in on a chakra signature.

Naruto approached a man wearing an Onsen headband.

"Kuro I'm going to be heading to well you know where what ever those damn Iwa scum hit me with has completely destroyed my chakra inhibitors binding system, my body is reacting forcing my Kekai Genkai to activate."

The cat eyed man paled. "You mean if your chakra was released even just at ten percent-" Kuro stammered and stopped talking instead thinking of the damage.

Naruto cut the man off. "I trust you have been informed of the Nibi's presence. I believe if a fight breaks out before my _other_ guests arrive do not under any circumstances allow Kyo to fight her Onime cannot be revealed so soon, do I make myself clear, I do not need to tell you to keep you hands off her, I would suggest simply avoiding her until a later time."

The ninja nodded and Naruto vanished in a sensation of all embracing cold and darkness.

Chapter Conclusion

Forest of Death conclusion

Helltanz's notes: The next chapter will be the preliminaries

Jutsu list for the Chunin exam up to this point

Satetsu Taiso Iron sand Imperial funeral

Katon: shakkahō Mid B Rank Fire syle: Red Fire shot basiclly it's a concentrated blast of fire

Futon: Fujin no Mai A rank Wind release dance of wind creates a blast of wind that can be as strong as a huricane or as gentle as a breeze

Naraku Rasengan- S rank jutsu using one of his darker reserves of chakra Naruto creates a swirling drill like cone of chakra, unlike his father's Rasengan Naruto's hand is in a fist, the middle finger is slightly extended and in like with the point of the cone. This is the jutsu Naruto used against Kakashi during the bell test.

Mokuton: Hayashi Sozo Wood Release Forest genesis pretty self-explantory it causes a forest to grow in a short period of time

Mokuton: Shoku Yō Shokubutsu Wood Release Devourer Demon Plant creates a large demon red wood which attack nearby acid and burns the enemy with acidic sap and saliva

Ration Raitastu senko Lightning style Lightning Dragon Flash High A Rank creates a large flash of light as well as sending a blast of explosive lightning in the shape of a dragon

Ugate Chokage Pierce Leaping Shadows A rank shadow come out of the ground and pierce the enemy

Raiton Ikazuchi no Mai Lightning style Dance of lightning High A rank Releases a massive surge of lightning bolts outward from the user the lightning bolts can be controlled and can strike out at targets


	13. Chapter 13 Chunin VII

Chapter 13 Chunin VII

I will strive

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter for disclaimer

Summary Mizuki attempts to get the scroll early the result of Naruto's involvements could never have been imagined. Nor could they have imagined what Naruto would find inside that scroll. Now Naruto's life as a genin has begun, but how has he changed over the last six years.

Helltanz's notes: Additionally Naruto is not a vampire albeit that would be awesome but he is not, at least not in this story. But there maybe might be creatures of the night in this story, though Naruto will not be amongst them, he might command them. Results of those who passed: (The teams with numbers are those who passed in cannon). Naruto's rank varies on where he goes what I mean will be explained later, but as to the constant Question of whether Naruto is a Kage then yes in a sense he would be Shodaime Onsenkage, doesn't mean I'm changing the name of the village, but that sounds stupid. Onsen is a powerful village and Naruto is its leader, so you could consider him a Kage. I also apologize for any grammatical errors English was never my forte so many I have just been using spell check. I'm afraid Original characters are rather necessary but I don't plan on making that many important ones. The prelim fights will mostly follow canon.

Team 7

Team Kurenai

Team Asuma

Team Gai

Team Gaara (I know it should be Team Baki but I say its Team Gaara)

Team Kabuto

Sound Team

Onsen Team

Onsen Team

Onsen Team

Kumo Team

Kiri Team

Waterfall team

Grass team

Iwa team

Chapter begin

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Shi no Mori, Tower

Five days later conclusion of the second test of the chunin exam

"Congratulations on passing the second exam in truth I was only expecting about ten of you guys to pass," The Onsen teams smirk,

The Hokage arrives and announces the start of third exams. "The chunin exams are a competition between nations to inspire cooperation between the shinobi villages." One of the Iwa genin flicks the Hokage off, a second later the same rock ninja is hit by chakra wires and hung upside down the wires slit his throat, luckily Gaara's sand forms an umbrella over everyone and Naruto appears, this time dressed in imposing black armor and cloak his sword at his sides and his scythe in on hand resting on his shoulder. Gaara's eyed the scythe with glee, as did the red-eyed Onsen ninja.

"I apologize for my tardiness oji-san I brought Gekou though."

The sickly jonin glowers at Naruto.

"Yes, well as I was saying: the purpose of the chunin exams is to foster good relations and heighten the skill of the participating ninjas. This exam is the epitome of a war between the allied nations. In history, these allied nations were neighboring countries that have fought each other over and over. To avoid wasting military power, those countries decided to choose a place to fight. That is the beginning of the Chunin Selection exam. The exam does choose who is of Chunin level, but it is also a place where ninjas fight and carry their country's dignity. In the Third Exam, feudal lords and famous people, from various countries that may be potential clients are invited as guests to watch the battles, indeed in these exam dignitaries from the emperor. If there's a significant difference in power, the strong country will be flooded with jobs. If a country is seen as weak, their jobs will decrease. The countries are also able to show how their village has grown and possess excellent military power to the adjacent countries so they can put foreign pressure on them."

Kiba asks why they fight by risking their lives. The Hokage explains. "A country's power is the village's power. A village's power is the ninja's power. And a ninja's true power is only born in life or death battle." Naruto nods in agreement. "This Exam is a place to show off the ninja power of one's country. Because they fight with their life, the Exam has meaning. That is the reason their predecessors have fought and dreamed of being in the Chunin Exam. The custom of saving one's life and fighting to maintain balance - that is the good relation in the world of ninja. This is a life or death battle for your dream and village's dignity."  
"Lord Hokage if I may I will explain the rules for the third portion of the chunin exams." Sarutobi nods. "However before the third exams, cough, begin it has been decided there will first be a series of ten one round preliminary matches, cough, This is because of the number of important guests who will be observing the exams only the best of the genin will take the third exam to avoid wasting these guests' time. The preliminary round is scheduled to begin immediately. Anyone one who wishes to quit may do so now, cough."  
Kabuto raises his hand, Hayate checks him off the list.

"I'll send you some medical cream later to help heal your nervous system from that sound attack." States Naruto passing Kabuto a note.

The Third Hokage says he believes he's seen Kabuto before, and asks about his background. Anko says that he's already failed the Chunin Exam six times in a row. Plus, his time at the academy was equally unimpressive, with average grades and three attempts at passing the graduation exam. However, there is something peculiar about his time before the academy. He was found as a boy among the enemy as the only survivor, and brought back and adopted by the leader of the medical squad.

Kabuto has a small talk with his teammate Yoroi. Yoroi tells Kabuto not to push too far, even if he is Orochimaru's favorite. Kabuto tells Yoroi he's leaving everything up to him, since it shouldn't be any trouble with Yoroi's skills. Kabuto then waves goodbye to Naruto and leaves, thinking to himself how he'd love to stay, but he might revert to his old self and blow his cover. Kabuto pushes the folded note into his pocket.

The opponents for each match are selected randomly and will be displayed on a giant electronic board. "The first match is Akado Yoroi and Uchiha Sasuke. Everyone please move to the upper level before the fight begins."

Kakashi comes over and tells Sasuke that if the curse mark starts acting up, he will end the match. Naruto nods and pushes his wakazashi out of his sheath a tiny bit giving off a small click.

The first match begins. Yoroi throws shuriken at Sasuke, who blocks with a kunai. Yoroi attempts to hit Sasuke with his fist encased with chakra, but Sasuke counters and puts Yoroi into a headlock. It seems Sasuke has Yoroi, but Yoroi places his palm on Sasuke's chest while still in Sasuke's headlock. Sasuke begins growing tired, as though being drained of energy. Yoroi then breaks free of Sasuke's grip, and grabs onto Sasuke's head, still glowing with chakra. Sasuke falls back, uncertain how he can manage a victory.

The glowing in his hand turns out to drain an opponent's chakra if the hand is touching them. Sasuke gets schooled for a minute having pretty much all of his chakra drained. Sasuke then whips out his own version of Rock Lee's forbidden attack.

Sasuke starts with a kick into the air and Sasuke appears behind the sound village spy, and that is the part he copied from Rock Lee. "It's all original from here. Shishi Rendan." Sasuke absolutely pounds Yoroi in mid air then as he hits the ground is a rolling kick that looks like it about snapped his opponent in half. Sasuke wins.

The next fight is announced the combatants are Zaku Abumi and Aburame Shino.   
"I you fight this battle you will never fight again." Warns Shino.

Zaku attempts to blast Shino who dodges. Shino and Zaku continue their prelim elimination round. Shino remains unharmed by Zaku's attack and calmly waits as bugs emerge form under his skin. Zaku watches in horror as Shino's Kikai bugs soon surround him. With the bugs behind him and Shino in front, Zaku's chances of winning are slimming. Kikai bugs attack their prey in groups and consume its chakra. Shino warns Zaku "That if you don't give up now, he will never fight again. Either he or the bugs, depending on his choice of action, will end this now."  
"Ha I just blast you and your cockroaches." Zaku's arms explode.

"Winner Aburame Shino."

Everyone, minus the obvious people, are in awe of the mysterious Shino. Neji does a Byakugan to investigate Shino's bodily makeup. He learns that Shino is of the clan that gives their bodies to bugs at birth. They then can control the Kikai bugs with their mind, and in exchange, allow the bugs to feed off their own chakra.  
Meanwhile, Dosu and Kin look at their fallen teammate. Dosu explains that Shino must have stuffed bugs into Zaku's air hole so that if he fired the Zankūha in such a state, the energy accumulated would seek an exit and expand. The resulting force would find such an exit at his elbows. Now Zaku's arms are useless. Dosu vows to avenge his loss.

The board selects the fighters for the next match. "The third round will be Tsurugi Misumi vs. Subaku no Kankuro."

Chapter conclusion

Helltanz's notes:

Latest poll

Who knows the significance of Naruto using his Wakazashi instead of him using his katana?

I have decided Gaara must have a weapon voting is now open, voting will end in a few chapters when Gaara fights Sasuke in exam three


	14. Chapter 14 Chunin VIII

Chapter 14 Chunin VIII

I will strive

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter for disclaimer

Summary Mizuki attempts to get the scroll early the result of Naruto's involvements could never have been imagined. Nor could they have imagined what Naruto would find inside that scroll. Now Naruto's life as a genin has begun, but how has he changed over the last six years.

Helltanz's notes: There is a reason Naruto keeps changing outfits, not particularly important but still there is a reason, his current outfit you could imagine as a mix between Hidan's Death god form, the black robes except his has gray lines going down parallel to the opening of the robes, combined with a pair of spiked pauldrons that covers his left and right shoulders attached to the upper section of his cuirass like what Sesshomaru wears, and the final outfit Abel wears, the large black cloaks at the conclusion of Anime of Trinity Blood. He still has his swords and silver sash plus regular shinobi gear pouches mounted on a second belt.

Chapter begin

Previously

The board chose the next match. "The third round will be Tsurugi Misumi vs. Subaku no Kankuro."

Gekou signals for the match between Kankuro and Misumi to begin. Misumi wraps himself around Kankuro by dislocating his own joints and using his chakra to control his loosened body using Nan no Kaizō. He warns Kankuro to give up or he'll snap his neck. When Kankuro isn't fazed, Misumi breaks his neck, which was actually just Kankuro's puppet, Karasu. Kankuro then attacks with his Marionette Technique to quickly defeat Misumi.  
"Ha you should thank me with your bones broken you'll be even more limber." Sneers Kankuro.  
Meanwhile, as Sakura washes her face, Ino appears from behind and asks if she's scared. Sakura can't hope to stand a chance. She looks at her cut hair in the mirror and vows to do her best.

The board displays the next battle. "Haruno Sakura vs. Yamanaka Ino." The two begin their match trading blows but definitely holding back. As Ino prepares to punch Sakura, she recalls a childhood memory and the punch turns into a slap across the face. They flash back to an instructor explaining that female ninjas must be able to obtain a wide range of knowledge and education extending beyond knowledge of ninja techniques. If they can't act normal in enemy territory, they will have trouble spying. This particular day, they will learn the art of flower picking. Sakura and Ino partner as Ino coaches Sakura on the secret to creating a nice arrangement.  
Soon, several girls pick on Sakura, and Ino defends her by throwing flowers in her face. She then threatens that the flower she just ate is aconite, a poison better known as wolfsbane. The girl had best spit it out quickly. When the girls run away, Ino reveals that only the roots are poisonous. Sakura is totally impressed with Ino's actions and demeanor, and Sakura vows that she will become stronger than Ino. The two exchange bitter words, as Kakashi observes that Sakura wants to make sure Ino won't hold back.  
In another flashback, Sakura asks why Ino gave her a hair ribbon. Ino explains it would be a waste for her to wither away as a bud. There's no meaning to a flower unless it blooms. Maybe she'll be a flower more beautiful than cosmos. Sakura tearfully thanks her.   
Sakura grew up believing in Ino's words. She always wanted to be like her. Thanks to her, she's here now. That's why she wants to fight her seriously. Otherwise, the fight has no meaning.  
Ino thinks back to the vow they made when Sakura told her she was on Sasuke's team. Sakura vowed that she wouldn't lose to her. She's no longer the girl chasing Ino. When they do fight, they will fight as ninjas with their forehead protectors on their foreheads.  
Both girls then tie their forehead protectors in place and prepare for a serious match.

"Let us have a fair fight." Shout both girls.

Sakura uses the standard academy Bunshin no jutsu.  
Sakura starts to accumulate her chakra and stomps the ground, then she punches Ino and yells "If you're going to take me as the little cry baby Sakura you're going to get hurt. Fight me seriously Ino."  
Then Ino says I'll give 100 like you requested.

Naruto rolls his eyes. "What poor excuses for Kunioichi. Rarely are fights fair amongst shinobi, if they hope to be Kunioichi the should learn that first."

Temari agrees.

The two Konoha girls seem to be evenly matched so Kakashi says that the fight will last for a while.

Naruto says, "Neither of them deserve the title of shinobi."

Kakashi glares at Naruto.

Hayate states that: "They've been at it for ten minutes already.

Then Ino proceeds to say, that: "There is in no way for her to be my equal."

Sakura replies in similar "There is no way a slovenly person like you is my equal.  
Ino decides to cut her hair and throws it in front of Sakura. She cuts her hair to prove that she is not a slovenly person. Ino says, "I'll win this battle by making you say I give up then she uses Shintenshin no Jutsu."

Shikamaru and Choji was shocked that she was going to do it but it was actually just a trick. She caught Sakura by running chakra through her hair. Now that Sakura is immobile, Ino could actually use the mind transfer jutsu.  
It finally works and Ino almost wins but Sakura's other mind kicks Ino out.  
Finally they both say this is the last attack and when they are both about to punch each other they have a flashback about when they were little kids and then when the both became genins and Sakura gave Ino back the ribbon.  
They both get a direct attack and both of them get knocked out, unfortunately they tied so neither advances to the finals. Kakashi and Asuma pick up the girls and announce that the medical team will not be needed. Sakura wakes up and sees Ino and thought that she lost but Ino tells her that they tied. Then Sakura and Ino start talking about what they said when they were young.

The next match is announced Tenten vs. Temari.

Sadly, Tenten's attacks are largely Taijutsu-based, giving Gaara's wind based defenses a clear-cut advantage.  
She applies the use of weapons to defeat her opponent. Hokage comments that Tenten has a good sense of distance, being the right amount of area away from her opponent to be both offensive and defensive.

Tenten begins by a few shurikens, Temari reflecting by flashing her fan, its wind power stopping the shurikens from landing any damage. Shikamaru comments that the match is over.

"Obviously it is as Sun Tzu states A battle is decided before it has even begun." (Not to be confused with Neji's rants about destiny and fate.)

Tenten next pulls a fierce hurricane tactic, spinning herself into the air and allowing a special scroll to spiral around her from which she can extract a variety of weapons which she sends at Temari, who merely stands there and flashes her fan, its wind force stopping every weapon in its track.

Temari explains that her fan has three moons. "You've already seen one moon when you see all three your done."  
Tenten withdraws two scrolls to perform her ultimate technique, placing them on the ground vertically and performing Soushouryu. Two dragon-shaped smoke trails shoot into the air, then dissipate into twin scrolls from which Tenten swirls into the middle and withdraws a second flurry of weapons launched at Temari, who reveals her second star and stops them all.

Chapter conclusion  
Helltanz's notes: Remember to vote for Gaara's weapon and why you think Naruto use his wakazashi.

So far suggestions have been made for a

Whip (Suggested by Coheed 16 the man in the dairy)

Bladed Shield (Submitted by ShinObi87)

Naginata or a pike

All though I suggested the naginata, but am open towards suggestions I prefer bladed weapons or something that releases acidic poison or burns when it strikes so whip is still a valid option


	15. Chapter 15 Chunin IX

Chapter 15 Chunin IX

I will strive

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter for disclaimer

Summary Mizuki attempts to get the scroll early the result of Naruto's involvements could never have been imagined. Nor could they have imagined what Naruto would find inside that scroll. Now Naruto's life as a genin has begun, but how has he changed over the last six years.

Helltanz's notes: I recapped the whole fight between Tenten and Temari. I decided to post this today would have been sooner but Fanfiction was down.

Chapter begin

Previously

The next match is announced Tenten vs. Temari.

Sadly, Tenten's attacks are largely Taijutsu-based; giving the Kazekage's daughter's wind based defenses a clear-cut advantage.  
She applies the use of weapons to defeat her opponent. Hokage comments "That girl has a good sense of distance, being the right amount of area away from her opponent to be both offensive and defensive."

Tenten begins by hurling a handful of shuriken, Temari reflecting by flashing her fan, its wind power stopping the shurikens from landing any damage. "What a drag this match is over already." Mutters Shikamaru.

"Obviously. It is as Sun Tzu states A battle is decided before it has even begun." (Not to be confused with Neji's rants about destiny and fate.)

Tenten next pulls a fierce tornado like attack, spinning herself into the air and allowing a special scroll to spiral around her from which she can extract a variety of weapons which she hurls at Temari, who merely stands there and flashes her fan, its creates a blast of wind with force enough, stopping every weapon in its track. Temari explains that her fan has three moons. "You've already seen one moon when you see all three your done."

Tenten withdraws two scrolls to perform her ultimate technique, placing them on the ground vertically and performing Soushouryu. Two dragon-shaped smoke trails shoot into the air, then dissipate into twin scrolls from which Tenten swirls into the middle and withdraws a second flurry of weapons launched at Temari, who reveals her second star and stops them all.

Temari scoffs at her opponent's pathetic onslaught, in her opinion, as Tenten remarks she isn't done yet, launching herself into the sky and using chakra strings attached to her fingers to pull the weapons up and re-launches them at Temari, who sends another gale of wind to repel the attack yielding the same results as Tenten's previous attacks as well as sending Tenten flying through the air and crashing into the ground, upon which Temari reveals her last moon, flying through the air on her fan, suddenly fire erupts.

Temari looks to Naruto who nods. The fire turns black.

She then lands on the ground and waves her fan, "Katon: Kurohi Tatsumaki no jutsu."

Tenten is sent into a blinding tornado of black fire and wind with chakra embedded into it that begins to tear and cut Tenten to shreds and the fire melts her weapons. Tenten lands, cracking her back on Temari's fan. The match is over. Temari then throws Tenten to the ground but Rock Lee was able to catch her.  
Temari labels Tenten as trash, and Rock Lee, to avenge such dishonor to his teammate, attempts his Konoha Whirlwind, only to have it blocked by Temari.  
The next match: Nara Shikamaru vs. Kin Tsuchi

Shikamaru starts off by using Ninpou Kage Mane No Jutsu to force her to attack and reveal her moves. Kin does indeed fall for his ploy, sending out her attack, needles with bells attached which lodge themselves into the wall behind Shikamaru.  
The intent is that the opponent will react to the needle attached to the bell, and be hit by the one without. Shikamaru explains this, but next notices that Kin had chakra strings attached to the bells, ringing them to cause him to divert his attention as she impaled his shoulder with two needles.   
She rings her bells again, the bells having a special frequency that causes the victim to see illusions of his opponent as well as not be able to move.  
Shikamaru finally succeeds by applying his Ninpou Kage Mane No Jutsu to hide under her strings' supposed shadow. Strings at the height she was holding them would have no visible shadow; it was Shikamaru's technique. From there, Shikamaru renders Kin unable to move, and forces her to then copy him, both tossing a shuriken at the other.  
To dodge the shuriken toss, each of the fighters would have to duck backwards. Behind Shikamaru there is air. Behind Kin there is a wall. Consequently, Kin knocks herself unconscious and Shikamaru wins the match, while Kimmimaro glares distastefully at Kin. (Orochimaru has Kimmimaro pretending to be the Oto jonin, you can probably guess why.)  
Inuzuka Kiba versus Uzumaki Naruto

Naruto just appeared in the arena, albeit in the center of a massive crater, Kiba jumped down accompanied by Akamaru.

"Begin." Gekou hastily evacuated the arena.

"A puppy how cute." Stated Naruto. "Perhaps you should put the toy doggy up there is at least one shinobi fighting in this match."

"What the hell you bastard I'll kick your ass, you just sit there Akamaru. I'll kick your ass in one move you hear me bastard. Gijyuu Ninpou Shikyaku no Jutsu." Rants Kiba.

'So easy to taunt and damn it all he's predictable.' Thinks Naruto. 'I'll finish this match quickly I want these damn preliminaries out the way.'

Kiba goes down on all fours and becomes more feral.

"Tsuuga." Kiba spins around flying at Naruto in massive tornado. Naruto doesn't bother to move simply grabbing Kiba out of the tornado and tossing the feral genin across the arena leaving claw marks around Kiba's throat.

Kurenai and most the genin wince as the poor Inuzuka boy impacts the ground with a sickening crunch.

"Poor brat getting to fight Naruto, boy's going to get beaten to a pulp and Naruto isn't even trying." Mutters Asuma lighting a cigarette.

"Are you saying my student doesn't stand a chance because I have no skill as a teacher?" demands Kurenai

"Yes aht I mean no well Kiba has no chance of winning against Naruto its impossible." Stammers Asuma.

Akamaru barks.

"Fine we'll use that technique." Kiba gives Akamaru a soldier pill.

The little dog's fur turns red and then does Jyuujin Bunshin, turning the small dog into another feral Kiba.

"Gatsuuga." Two twin tornados shoot towards Naruto.

"Enough, Hyoton Hyo Ookami Toboe." Ice shoots out of the ground in the forms of wolves howling striking the tornados. (This attack looks like Ice wolf bite from Final Fantasy Tactics accept there are a bunch of more of those ice pillars.)

Naruto clenches his hand, and the ice shatters into thousands of razor sharp shards.

The shards of ice strike Kiba and Akamaru inflicting many hundreds of cuts.

"Shards of winter." Muttered Haku.

"Did you say something?" asks Asuma politely.

"Oh, the attack Naruto-sama used after he used Ice wolf howl is one he just taught me its called ice release shards of winter of course at full power the attack is almost always lethal."

Akamaru passes out due to blood loss while he falls to the ground and Kiba hits the ground hard still awake and passes out in a pool of his own blood.

Naruto readjusts his scythe, which has been resting on his shoulder the entire match.

Gekou quickly appears. "I declare Uzumaki Naruto the victor he will advance to the third portion of the chunin exams, Medics please escort the injured participants to the Hospital."

"Finally." Naruto vanishes.

The board begins to cycle through names again.

Chapter conclusion

Helltanz's notes: Remember to vote for Gaara's weapon and why you think Naruto use his wakazashi

Whip (Suggested by Coheed 16 the man in the dairy)

Bladed Shield (Submitted by ShinObi87)

Naginata or a pike

Halbred or Poleax (Suggested by Drake0x)

Spear (Suggested by Johnhamsta)


	16. Chapter 16 Chunin X

Chapter 16 Chunin X

I will strive

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter for disclaimer

Summary Mizuki attempts to get the scroll early the result of Naruto's involvements could never have been imagined. Nor could they have imagined what Naruto would find inside that scroll. Now Naruto's life as a genin has begun, but how has he changed over the last six years.

Helltanz's notes: As I'm sure everyone noticed the prelims are following canon, for the most part this will continue. Additionally there are several large Countries in this story which are basically just continents because they really have countries inside of them the one that the story is currently taking part in is the Nation of Elements, it's the Land mass were most the Shinobi countries are located, this is important for later events as well as for the possible sequel.

Chapter begin

A shining Red Hawk descends and lands on Naruto's outstretched arm.

The swordsman unties the letter the letter was more of a note in elegant formal writing.

Dispatch of Team 4, traitor's presence acknowledged I can not reach the area to relieve him of his head.

Best wishes

Naruto incinerated the note, and wrote one of his own only one word was necessary.

'Confirmed.'

The board had stopped cycling through names, Hayate coughed "Hyuga Hinata versus Hyuga Neji."

Hinata is shocked. The two approach each other. Neji didn't think he would have to fight her.

"Neji-ni-san." Stammers Hinata.

"Hinata-sama that is not appropriate I am not your brother I am your slave a disposable member of the branch family." States Neji calmly.

Kurenai explains that Hinata and Neji are cousins. They both come from Konoha's Oldest Noble Family, the Hyuga Clan. They are related because they both come from Hyuga's head family and branch family. Hinata is from the head family who are the founders while Neji is from the branch family who carry the same bloodline. They two will not feel that bad about fighting each other because the head and branch family have been on bad terms.  
It has to do with the special abilities of the clans. The Hyuga Clan has special rules when it comes to passing on the ability. Those rules are favorable to the head family. And that is the reason for their dislike of each other.

"Give up Hinata-sama you are not suited for the life of a shinobi, you are to kind and always try to seek harmony and avoid confrontation. She just goes along and follows other people's ideas. You have no self-confidence and you always feel inferior. You thought it would be fine to remain a genin. You didn't want to take this exams but had to in order for your teammates to participate. There needed to be three in order to join. Is what I say correct?

Hinata denies it and replies that she wanted to change herself. Hinata's jonin sensei, Kurenai watches.  
She then has a flashback of Hinata. Her younger sister, Hanabi, is on her hands and knees on the floor breathing hard and holding a kunai. Her father tells her to stand up. Kurenai is there. She tells Hinata's father that Hinata will now be under her command. Then she asks if it is ok with him because she is the Hyuga family's successor and will possibly face death in Genin missions. He replies that she can do whatever she wants with Hinata.  
He considers her a defect because she is weaker than her sister, Hanabi, who is five years younger. She in not needed in the Hyuga clan, He then tells Kurenai to leave. As she is leaving she notices Hinata outside the door. She has heard everything. Back to the present Kurenai knows Hinata is trying hard to change herself.  
Back at the fight Neji tells Hinata that: "You are a spoiled child because people cannot change. A failure is a failure. Their personality and power will not change. People cannot change. That is the reason terms like "elite" and "failures" exist. Everyone judges you by how good your face, head, abilities, body shape, and personality are. These are things that cannot be changed. People suffer from their limits and live. Just like the fact the I am from the branch family while you are from the head family. They cannot change that." Neji continues and says, "My Byakugan has seen many things. And this is why I know. You are just trying to be tough. And what you are really thinking is how much you want to leave the place right now."   
Hinata continues to deny it. Sakura is curious and asks about Byakugan.

Byakugan is a bloodline limit that the Hyuga family possesses. It is similar to the Sharingan, but is stronger in regards to insight.  
Neji reveals his Byakugan. His eyes have developed veins around his eyes and on his pupils. He then says that Hinata cannot fool his eyes. From what he observed of Hinata's reactions he says that she was recalling a harsh past event.  
She is imagining physical and mental pain. He says she is thinking about her old self and has predicted the outcome of this match from previous experiences.  
A prediction that she will lose. He says she now knows that she cannot change.  
"I won't run away anymore." She gets into a fighting stance and tells Neji to fight her. They both use the same Hyuga fighting style, Jyuken. Their hands are illuminated by a blue glow.   
They begin to strike at one another with amazing hand-to-hand combat skills. Hinata almost hits Neji, but he barely dodges. The rest of the rookies wonder if the last one hit. They realize it didn't. Lee explains that even a nick will really hurt.  
This is why they are called Konoha's noble family. Jyuken is a special hand-to-hand combat style passed from generation to generation. Lee's style aims to break bones and create external wounds, damage on the surface. It is called Gouken. Hinata and Neji style, Jyuken, attempts to damage the Chakra circulatory system inside an enemy. It destroys internal organ and inflicts internal damage. This is known as the gentle fist. It's not flashy but it will hurt later on. There is no way to train your internal organs so if you get hit, no matter how strong you are, it will be fatal.

The fight continues.  
"What about Naruto's style it sounds like Jyuken?" asks Sakura

"Yosh an excellent observation miss cherry blossom of youthfulness Naruto's taijutsu for is indeed similar to Jyuken because the two are related but it is far more deadly instead of simply blocking chakra points and forcing chakra into organs to attack an enemy Naruto's style will rupture and tear veins and tenketsu as well as tearing organs apart and poison an enemies chakra it also breaks bones and sends tremors through an enemies nervous system by using chakra to confuse synaptic nerves."

"A fairly decent summary of the basics of my taijutsu for one who doesn't know it." Mutters Naruto having reappeared. Sasuke glares at Naruto.  
As Neji and Hinata are at a standpoint, there is a sudden heartbeat and Hinata begins to spew blood. Neji points out that this is the extent of the main house's strength.  
Not willing to back down so easily, Hinata knocks away Neji's hand and goes in for another strike, which Neji blocks with his left and hits a pressure point on Hinata's attacking arm.  
Most onlookers seem surprised at how advanced Neji's fighting skills are.  
Back on the battlefield, Neji pulls back Hinata's jacket sleeve to reveal numerous puncture marks. Hinata realizes that even from the beginning of the match, Neji's eyes can even spot individual Tenketsu.  
Kakashi explains to the confused rookies that there are 361 pressure points called tenketsu that lie above the inner coils system.

"On the average shinobi." Interjects Naruto. "My first cousin on my mother's side has more than three times this number as does my cousins on my fathers side." The points themselves called Tenketsu, if one is to press any of these points accurately; one can stop or increase their opponent's chakra flow. Ergo, that person is in total control of their opponent's chakra. Kakashi also explains that even his Sharingan cannot spot these points.  
"Naruto how many do you have?

"I lost count."

Face fault.

"What do you mean you lost count?!"

"Yamazaki-danna has several sets of chakra coils for each of his chakra reserves, these reserves are constantly growing increasing the number of tenketsu." States Temari.

Back in the arena, Neji strikes once more and sends Hinata to the floor once again. As she struggles to regain her composure, Neji explains that this is what divides the weak from the strong, an elite from a loser, and the reality that destiny cannot be changed. He offers Hinata one more opportunity to surrender and forfeit the match, but she does not.  
Hinata refuses to give up and go back on her word.

Chapter conclusion

Helltanz's notes: Remember to vote for Gaara's weapon and why you think Naruto use his wakazashi, additionally someone tell me I've always been told that Aoi is gray but some one said its blue which is what I thought was Aosa. I'll probably do a timeline after the prelims, it will list some events that occurred up to this point.

Whip (Suggested by Coheed 16 the man in the dairy)

Bladed Shield (Submitted by ShinObi87)

Naginata or a pike

Halbred or Poleax (Suggested by Drake0x)

Spear (Suggested by Johnhamsta)


	17. Chapter 17 Chunin XI

Chapter 17 Chunin XI

I will strive

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter for disclaimer

Summary Mizuki attempts to get the scroll early the result of Naruto's involvements could never have been imagined. Nor could they have imagined what Naruto would find inside that scroll. Now Naruto's life as a genin has begun, but how has he changed over the last six years.

Helltanz's notes: I looked it up Ao is blue.

Chapter begin

Just as Hinata is back on her feet, she gets a violent, erratic heartbeat and coughs up more blood. Kakashi notes that Neji's tenketsu has shut down Hinata's chakra flow, meaning she can no longer perform her Gentle Fist attack. Kakashi says to himself that, for someone at Neji's level, even Sasuke would not have stood a chance.  
Ino worries for Hinata's life, while Sakura believes the match is unfair with Neji's superior strength and stamina.

"The battles between shinobi are not always fair friendly exchanges, ahou."

"Why you!" Roars Ino before being hit by Shikumi no jutsu and falls over unable to move.

Hinata rushes towards Neji and the two battle once again. Unfortunately, Hinata's next major strike misses and Neji deals another major blow.  
Back in the stands, Kurenai notes that Hinata used to always be a quitter and would give up, but would always try and improve herself. There is a brief flashback to her doing solo training, with Kiba and Shino, who are about to venture elsewhere. Kurenai knows the type of rigorous training Hinata went through, despite her shortcomings and failed attempts in missions. She would sink low and lose confidence when things got rough, but not in the match she is in right now.  
Finally, with one last attempt at gaining a hit, Hinata rushes with all of her might to strike, but Neji's attack connects first to the heart and an immense amount of chakra leaves her body. Hinata coughs up blood one last time before collapsing.  
Neji berates her and points out that just about none of her attacks connected and that the match is over. Gai Sensei notes that a deciding blow to the heart like that most likely means that Hinata will not rise again.

As the referee is about to declare the winner, everyone looks down in shock as Hinata rises to her feet once again, but Neji informs her that only acting tough will do nothing.  
He plays the family card and notes that since Hinata was born, the Hyuga main house's responsibility has been placed on her, that she's hated herself for her weakness, but Neji once again points out that it is destiny, but Hinata speaks and sees everything different.  
She claims that HE is the one who is suffering. "The person lost and suffering within the destiny of the main and branch houses...is you."

That just about pisses Neji off and pushes him to his breaking point. He rushes towards Hinata in blind rage to possibly kill her, completely ignoring the referee telling him that the match is over. Just before Neji can deliver a killing blow, he is stopped dead in his tracks and held back by the referee, Kakashi, Gai, and Kurenai. Neji wonders why all the Jonins jumped in to stop him, which he believes is only more special treatment for the main family. Another erratic heartbeat hits Hinata and she is down again. Kurenai, Kiba, Sakura, and Rock Lee come to her aid. As her vision begins to fade, she sees into Naruto's eyes looking down from the stands and tries to say something. "Naruto-kun...I..." 'Was I...able to...change a little?'  
Her eyes close...and do not open again.

Neji states that Hinata is a "loser" and wants to say one thing:  
"-In the end, a loser is a loser. They cannot change."  
Hinata coughs up ANOTHER mouthful of blood, while Kurenai realizes that Neji did intend to kill Hinata, but he boasts that the time wasted on glaring at him should be used getting the girl some help.  
Medics come to take her away on a stretcher, though they don't have high hopes, as they believe Hinata won't last more than ten minutes.

As the second to last match of the first set of ten battles roles around, the only fighters left are Rock Lee and Choji of the Hidden Leaf, Gaara of the Hidden Sand, and Dosu of the Hidden Sound. As well as the three Onsen Teams, the Kumo Team, the Kiri Team, the Waterfall team, the Grass team, the two Iwa nins.

Shikamaru tells Choji that he's glad that he is not him because the ones left are really tough fighters. Choji becomes discouraged but Asuma cheers him up by saying that if he wins he will treat him to an all you can eat buffet.

The screens cycles through names:

Rock Lee Versus Subaku no Gaara

Choji shouts and rejoices that he is not fighting Gaara. Before the fight began, Gaara launches the cap of his gourd towards Lee but he was able to catch it easily. The fight begins, but quickly is revealed that this fight will not be as easy as some of the others have had it.  
"Poor Lee."

"Pardon."

"Gaara isn't in a pleasant mood right now he was looking forward to fighting that cloud Kunioichi. I would suggest you have Lee take his weights off and pray."

"Naruto you seem so confident in Gaara's ability to win surely you do not doubt Lee-kun's abilities."

"He is talented but he will lose against Gaara.

As Lee attacks, Gaara simply has his sand block all of Lee's attacks.  
Kankuro revealed that the sand will protect Gaara, regardless of his will it will protect him from harm. Even as spectators shout for Lee to switch to ninjutsu and attack from a long range, Gai explains to Sakura that Lee is one of only a handful of people that has no ninjutsu or genjutsu skills, and so he is forced to use only taijutsu. Gai also explained that this makes Lee a winner. Since they spent all their time and effort towards his taijutsu, he has transformed Lee into one of the world's foremost taijutsu specialists.

Chapter Conclusion

Helltanz's notes: Naruto is still everything Hinata is not just in a different form. For instance he won't hesitate to stand up and fight and state his beliefs even in the face of an enemy, of course most these enemies he can kill in a few seconds. Helltanz's notes: Remember to vote for Gaara's weapon and why you think Naruto use his wakazashi, only one person has gotten fairly close, additionally someone tell me I've always been told that Aoi is gray but some one said its blue which is what I thought was Aosa. I'll probably do a timeline after the prelims, it will list some events that occurred up to this point.

Whip (Suggested by Coheed 16 the man in the dairy)

Bladed Shield (Submitted by ShinObi87)

Naginata or a pike

Halbred or Poleax (Suggested by Drake0x)

Spear (Suggested by Johnhamsta)

Three section Iron staff (Submitted by Spaceman


	18. Chapter 18 Chunin XII

Chapter 18 Chunin XII

I will strive

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter for disclaimer

Summary Mizuki attempts to get the scroll early the result of Naruto's involvements could never have been imagined. Nor could they have imagined what Naruto would find inside that scroll. Now Naruto's life as a genin has begun, but how has he changed over the last six years.

Helltanz's notes:

Chapter begin

Previously

The fight begins, but quickly is revealed that this fight won't be as easy as some of the others have had it.  
"Poor Lee." Mutters Naruto.

"Pardon."

"Gaara isn't in a pleasant mood right now he was looking forward to fighting that cloud Kunioichi." Naruto gestures to Nibi's vessel. "I would suggest you have Lee take his weights off and pray."

"Naruto you seem so confident in Gaara's ability to win surely you do not doubt Lee-kun's abilities."

"He is talented but he will lose against Gaara." States Naruto.

As Lee attacks, Gaara simply has his sand block all of Lee's attacks.  
Kankuro revealed that the sand will protect Gaara, regardless of his will it will protect him from harm. Even as spectators shout for Lee to switch to ninjutsu and attack from a long range, Gai explains to Sakura that Lee is one of only a handful of people that has no ninjutsu or genjutsu skills, and so he is forced to use only taijutsu. Gai also explained that this makes Lee a winner. Since they spent all their time and effort towards his taijutsu, he has transformed Lee into one of the world's foremost taijutsu specialists.

"I told you instruct Lee to remove his weights Gai."

As the battle continues Lee is almost captured by Gaara's sand, only to escape. He lands on top of the hand sign statue. Gai relents and instructs Lee to remove his weights. People in Gaara's side isn't convinced that by just removing some weights, Lee would now be able to defeat Gaara. They started to doubt when they see Lee's speed. Suddenly, the match is no longer so one sided, as Lee moves so fast that almost no one can keep up with his movements... not even Gaara and his sand shield!

"Amazing two people who could pierce Gaara's shield of sand."

"Oh I assure most the Onsen genin can, stage two Gaara on the other hand."

Back in the arena, However, when we think that Lee has the upper hand Gaara shows that he covered his entire body with sand, as a second ultimate defense. Now, Lee is forced to use the forbidden technique taught to him by his master Gai... the primary lotus. Lee attacked Gaara and sends him into the air but Gaara is so heavy that he barely flew. Then Lee kicked him simultaneously in order to gain the height needed for the technique to be used. Lee followed up by adding several more kicks to the combo.  
In a moment of pain, he clasps his eyes shut before completing the technique, wrapping Gaara in his arm bindings, Lee smashes Gaara into the stadium floor, leaving Gaara in a large crater in what appears to be shock. However, as everyone begins to celebrate, the cracked sand shell breaks revealing within... nothing?  
Who has Lee just defeated? Is the battle truly over? Or is it really just beginning?

"Suna Bunshin."

Lee sees the remains of Gaara and starts to notice that it was just a hollow shell. Lee finds out his technique failed, he is in trouble. Gaara shows up in front of him and removes his gourd. Gaara cracks his neck.

Gai was surprised, as well, that Gaara wasn't in the shell and Kakashi told him that he left the shell when Gai closed his eyes to pray. At the exact time, Lee closes his eyes because of the pain and that is when Gaara was able to escape. Using the technique left Lee with barely any energy so he is forced to defend instead of dodge.

Gaara fires a bolt of lightning from his palm.

"What's wrong why aren't you fighting back!" demands Gaara angrily.

Sakura asks Gai why he isn't dodging while Kakashi explains that his technique puts too much strain on the body. Right now Lee is in so much pain that he can barely move. Gai then remembers how much work Lee put in just to beat Neji. Suddenly, Lee was able to dodge Gaara's attacks again. Gai sees this he tells Sakura that the Lotus of the leaf village blooms twice. Sakura remembers that Lee told her that just after the battle with the sound nin. Then Kakashi realized that Gai taught Lee a forbidden technique.

Naruto rolls his eyes at the exclamation.

He asks Gai how many gates Lee can open and he says that Lee can open five. Kakashi went on to explain what these gates are and that if you use them you are entering the Hidden Lotus. Lee recognizes that he has to use the hidden lotus to protect his way of the ninja so he finds the strength to unleash the third of the eight gates.

"That's more like it."

Everyone watches as Lee's skin turns red and his hair shoots up. Kakashi explains that Lee's opened the third gate, Sei-Mon and is going to make his move. Gai tells Kakashi that he's not done yet as Lee goes on to open Sho-Mon, the fourth gate. He then attacks with lightning speed, causing the ground they are fighting on to crumble. Lee goes to kick Gaara into the air, however Gaara has a surprise. "Raiton Ikazuchi no Mai." Lightning surges outward from Gaara forcing Lee to abort his attack. Lee had intended to defeat Gaara before he could form another defense or launch an attack. Lee starts running around Gaara, again, from all sides with amazing speed and strength avoiding the Lighting of Ikazuchi no Mai. Kakashi sees that his muscles just snapped. To-Mon, the fifth gate has opened. Gaara's narrows his eyes "Raiton Beni Raikou." A whip of red lightning shoots out and grabs Lee's foot Gaara tosses Lee into the air. "Not bad."

Gai explains Lee has done Ura Renge (Reverse Lotus if you don't remember), the ultra high speed forbidden Taijutsu.

"Not many can pierce my sand even fewer can avoid my lightning. Raiton raikōhō." Naruto motions for everyone to cover there ears.  
Gaara collect a ball of yellow lightning in his hand and fires it in beam form at Lee. Knocking him into the ground and heating the air around Lee causing it to rapidly expand. Thunder was the result. Lee's eardrums ruptured and Lee falls to the ground motionless.  
A few seconds pass and Lee tries to push himself up.

Gaara's whip made of crimson colored lighting hits Lee rending flesh and sending Lee into convulsions.

Lee was thrown across the arena and landed in a heap.

Gaara prepares another blast of lightning.

Hayate stepped forward "That's enough you've won. This match is over Subaku no Gaara will advance to the finals."

Gaara glares but backs off.

"Well that ended better than it might have." Stated Naruto. "I do believe an I told you so is in order."

"Oh yes you were most correct Naruto-san. Your ability to predict the out come surpasses my rival Kakashi's mighty Sharingan." Shouts Gai.

Naruto's eyes narrow at the mention of the doujutsu of the Uchiha clan.

"Huh did you say something Gai?" asks Kakashi.

Naruto stiffened, not defensively or in fear but in recognition, having picked up a familiar scent one which should have been present.

'Damn it first Nibi's vessel, then the traitor and now that infernal brat.'

Naruto's hand formed a strange seal, Onsen genin and jonin as well as the three Suna Genin alike tensed.

A blade screamed through the air. Naruto flicked his wrist. The steel kunai shattered in to iron particles forming a plate of iron blocking a second Kunai and third kunai.

The sudden assault scattered the assembled shinobi or perhaps it was the approaching lightning dragon.

Chapter Conclusion

Helltanz's notes: Remember to vote for Gaara's weapon and why you think Naruto use his wakazashi, only one person has gotten fairly close. I will probably do a timeline after the prelims, it will list some events that occurred up to this point but haven't been mentioned. I've decided that unless you all vote otherwise Naruto's mother's bloodline will be revealed next chapter, after which you will all probably all track me down and kill me. Speaking of Kekai Genkai you may still vote for Naruto's father's bloodline, spoiler Naruto inherited two from that side however he can only use one to its full extent due to the second one having not activated for 3 generations and another reason, see timeline. The one he can't use he has a demonic ability, which is similar though it isn't as versatile. I would like at least three or four reviews per chapter from now on, if possible. I will try to update sometime later this week but it may be impossible as I'm going into surgery, though I will try.

Weapons vote

Whip (Suggested by Coheed 16 the man in the dairy)

Bladed Shield (Submitted by ShinObi87)

Naginata or a pike

Halbred or Poleax (Suggested by Drake0x)

Spear (Suggested by Johnhamsta) seems to be the most popular specify what type or appearance

Three section Iron staff (Submitted by Spaceman


	19. Chapter 19 Chunin XIII

Chapter 19 Chunin XIII

I will strive

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter for disclaimer

Summary Mizuki attempts to get the scroll early the result of Naruto's involvements could never have been imagined. Nor could they have imagined what Naruto would find inside that scroll. Now Naruto's life as a genin has begun, but how has he changed over the last six years.

Helltanz's notes: After you read this chapter you will probably all hate me. Behold the revelation of Naruto's mother's clan's Kekai Genkai.

If you watch Trinity Blood imagine Kresnik plays during the chapter.

Chapter begin

Previously

"Well that ended better than it might have." Stated Naruto. "I do believe an I told you so is in order."

"Oh yes you were most correct Naruto-san. Your ability to predict the out come surpasses my rival Kakashi's mighty Sharingan." Shouts Gai.

Naruto's eyes narrow at the mention of the doujutsu of the Uchiha clan.

"Huh did you say something Gai?" asks Kakashi.

Naruto stiffened, not defensively or in fear but in recognition, having picked up a familiar scent one which should have been present.

'Damn it first Nibi's vessel, then the traitor and now that infernal brat.'

Naruto's hand formed a strange seal, Onsen genin and jonin as well as the three Suna Genin alike tensed.

A blade screamed through the air. Naruto flicked his wrist. The steel kunai shattered in to iron particles forming a plate of iron blocking a second Kunai and third kunai.

The sudden assault scattered the assembled shinobi or perhaps it was the approaching lightning dragon.

Naruto swung his scythe. Black and blue lightning erupted from the scythe meeting the lighting dragon in midair.

Naruto blurred out of sight.

Two swords clashed against one another in the middle of the arena. The aggressor's sword cracks

The first was Naruto's _Koutou-Mukei_, Naruto's katana; the second was the apparent agressors blade. (If you need a visual go to this link and imagine one the length of a full sword.Go to trueswords dot com slash full dash tang dash fighting dash knife dash guard dash p dash 2903 dot html) stood eye to eye with Naruto though was probably in his midteens. The teen had blue black hair that reached to his shoulders and coal black eyes, along with sharp facial features.

Sasuke seemed to go into a state of shock.

"Cousin today is the day I will kill you." Snarled the teen.

"Hello Maru-chan."

The teen snarled and pushed harder.

Naruto yawned and applied a smidge of force to his katana, the increase in power behind the blade knocked Naruto's aggressor across the arena, as well as shattering the aggressor's blade.

"Come now Maru-chan is that the best you can do. Do you really believe you can kill me Sasuke has a better chance of killing Itachi without getting a scratch on him."

The teen snarled and closed his eyes while drawing a second sword.

"Really, you think you would learn, relying on that old trick won't work against me."

"Fight me show your pride as an Uchiha. Unveil your eyes. Fight me like you mean it." Commanded the teen. The teen's eyes snapped open what eyes were once as black as coals were now crimson red with what looked like a black pinwheel inside. "Tsukuyomi."

"Ahou."

Naruto's eyes flashed, his violet eyes became red, morphing into a fully matured Sharingan. "Kai."

The Tsukuyomi was cancelled before it could even take effect.

"Amaterasu!" Roared 'Maru-chan'

The signature black fire of the Amaterasu shot towards Naruto who simply stood there unmoving like a mountain against the wind.

Shining white flames surged around said shinobi meeting the black flames head on. The white flames overtook the black.

"Did you really think that would work." Asked Naruto rhetorically with a sneer.

The teen charges Naruto swinging his sword.

The teen vanishes using the dimensional bending qualities of the Sharingan to jump to another dimension, Naruto spun around.

"Still predictable I don't even need this doujutsu to predict where you will strike. Amaterasu Koka Kudari." Black flame erupted in the middle of the air right in front of the dimensional openings.

The teen manages to avoid the blast, by making another dimensional jump, but his shadow clones are destroyed.

"Amaterasu no Tsurugi!" Snarled the teen, his hand covered in black flames in the shape of a sword.

"Enough." Naruto's eyes morph again this time forming nine inter connected tomoe.

The teen freeze's in midair and his Sharingan deactivates.  
"Another level!?" exclaimed 'Maru-chan' in surprise  
"Another form of the Mangekyo." Corrects Naruto his eyes begin to rotate. "Sanjo Za Kai." Naruto raises his sword an ethereal light glowing at the tip of the blade.

"That's enough Naruto please release Uchiha Muromaru." States the third Hokage.

The teenage Uchiha falls unceremoniously into a heap.

Naruto mutters a soft 'Kai' and the light collected around his sword disperses. Naruto turns his back to the fallen Uchiha.

Muromaru roars and charges Naruto unsheathing his second sword again.

Naruto spins around and executes a diagonal slash cutting from the right shoulder to the left hip.

Blood explodes into the air.

Naruto sheathes his katana. "No one but Death itself can defeat Death itself. You should have learned that by now. Nare Ahou Otoko." (My Foolish Cousin, I think) Naruto decks Muromaru sending the Uchiha Impacting into the arena wall with a viscous sickening crunch.

Naruto's closes his eyes, deactivating his own Sharingan. 'I had hoped I would not have revealed this blood that flows with in me so soon."

"Hokage-sama what just happened?" Asks Anko.

"Naruto obliged Muromaru's request. The pride of an Uchihas' are their Sharingan eyes, Muromaru wanted to fight Naruto as two proud members of the Uchiha clan would do battle. However Naruto's ability to predict an enemy does not originate solely from his mother's eye based Kekai Genkai, but also from his experience as a warrior which in itself allows him to predict near perfect accuracy where the enemy will strike, how they will evade, what direction they will attempt to flee, combined with his Sharingan he is-"

"Satanii-sama is undefeatable. No mortal hand is capable of defeating him, so it is embodied as his status as Tenchu Hitokiri." Interjects the Onsen Jonin, Kuro angrily.

"I intended no disrespect towards Naruto's skills as shinobi." Stated the third Hokage waving his hands in a placating gesture.

Naruto shot the jonin a look which clearly said a) shut up, b) he intended no insult or c) some other command to back off.

Kuro snorted and returned to leaning against the wall pushing his spectacles up with his palm. Apparently despite Naruto's look he was still quite offended at the irreverent comment against Onsen's founder.

Additionally the sentiment rang true amongst the other Onsen shinobi, Kuro's fellow jonin instructors' and 'genin' alike.

Kyo, Mizutengu, and Aoshi especially bore similar expressions of ire as Kuro.

Blazing fire, Churning waters, Stormy skies, perhaps what the future held or perhaps just the angry Onsen ninja's eyes.

Gekou coughed. "Hokage-sama what are we to do about the prelims they have yet to be completed?"

Chapter Conclusion

Helltanz's notes: What should happen now? Also I will probably take some time off to work on my other stories for a week or two, I might, not definitive, because the reviewers of my other stories are getting a tad impatient. Please review.


	20. Chapter 20 Chunin XIV

Chapter 20 Chunin XIV

I will strive

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter for disclaimer

Summary Mizuki attempts to get the scroll early the result of Naruto's involvements could never have been imagined. Nor could they have imagined what Naruto would find inside that scroll. Now Naruto's life as a genin has begun, but how has he changed over the last six years.

Helltanz's notes: Now you all know the Kekai Genkai Naruto inherited from his mother, as I addressed earlier Naruto's Kekai Genkai were affected in some way or form by Kinjutsu Kekai Genkai Sozo hence his odd Mangekyo Sharingan. Also if you have been paying attention to Naruto's rhetoric you know why he doesn't constantly use them, a fact that will be elaborated on later. Also someone disagreed with the deployment of the 'Uzumaki' (Konohamaru) corps during the wave arc I replied that I would agree under normal circumstances. However if you'll notice Konohamaru is already learning how to combine Naraku Rasengan with his weapon of choice. Also Japanese if its not a jutsu indicates it's important or expressed with strong intention.

Rasengan List (These aren't all of them)

Rasengan Yondaime's basic Spiraling sphere.

Elemental Rasengans Rasengan that has been combined with an elemental affinity. I.e. Gaara's primary elemental affinities would be Lighting, sand or iron sand.

Rasen Shuriken uses elemental affinity to shape Rasengan into a four point shuriken. Has the same ill affects as in canon but they don't affect Naruto, as his cells are nearly indestructible at this point.

Naraku Rasengan a Rasengan powered up by either darker emotions like rage, pain, hate or even bloodlust or ambition or Dark chakra reserves. Dark Red and black in appearance. Several Onsen Shinobi have been taught this technique, as has Gaara.

Unknown Rasengan the opposite of the Naraku uses more positive righteous anger, pure heart, urge to protect your friends, or more positive chakra. Typically white or silver in appearance. Haku's learning this jutsu (I have a name but it won't be seen until the invasion.)

Chapter begin

Previously

"Hokage-sama what just happened?" Asks Anko.

"Naruto obliged Muromaru's request. The pride of an Uchihas' are their Sharingan eyes, Muromaru wanted to fight Naruto as two proud members of the Uchiha clan would do battle. However Naruto's ability to predict an enemy does not originate solely from his mother's eye based Kekai Genkai, but also from his experience as a warrior which in itself allows him to predict near perfect accuracy where the enemy will strike, how they will evade, what direction they will attempt to flee, combined with his Sharingan he is-"

"Satanii-sama is undefeatable. No mortal hand is capable of defeating him, so it is embodied as his status as Tenchu Hitokiri." Interjects the Onsen Jonin, Kuro angrily.

"I intended no disrespect towards Naruto's skills as shinobi." Stated the third Hokage waving his hands in a placating gesture.

Naruto shot the jonin a look which clearly said a) shut up, b) he intended no insult or c) some other command to back off.

Kuro snorted and returned to leaning against the wall, pushing his spectacles up with his palm. Apparently despite Naruto's look he was still quite offended at the irreverent comment against Onsen's founder.

Additionally the sentiment rang true amongst the other Onsen shinobi, Kuro's fellow jonin instructors' and 'genin' alike.

Kyo, Mizutengu, and Aoshi especially bore similar expressions of ire as Kuro.

Blazing fire, Churning waters, Stormy skies, perhaps what the future held or perhaps just the angry Onsen ninja's eyes.

Gekou coughed. "Hokage-sama what are we to do about the prelims they have yet to be completed?"

Naruto walked up the stairs as if nothing had happened, having already sheathed his katana and reclaimed his ominous black scythe.

"Naruto what just happened, when did you activate, how did you even get the sharingan?" demanded Kakashi.

One of the violet eyed Onsen 'genin' prepared to step forward, however Naruto beckoned for him to remain still.

"These eyes of mine burned first eight years ago, the form of the Mangekyo Sharingan you witnessed was awakened six years ago. As to how I bare these cursed eyes of mine, simply my inheritance from my mother's blood." Stated the Hitokiri.

Kakashi didn't like this answer apparently, and the Onsen 'genin' didn't like this 'lowly upstart of a jonin', as they viewed Kakashi, badgering their village's founder.

"Sheesh, Naruto you're so troublesome." Muttered Shikamaru. "Why did I even take this troublesome exam, I could just be watching the clouds, being a ninja is so troublesome." Grumbled the heir of the Nara clan.

Yamanaka Ino rolled her eyes but listened in for Naruto's response, being the queen of gossip spreading that she was.

Sasuke seemed to be breaking out of his stupor. "Muromaru-ni-san. Brother how are you still alive, the other one I was sure he had killed you on that horrible night four years ago." Sasuke mumbled before he bolted around. "What happened how does Naruto have the Sharingan what in the world is going on?" Demanded the Uchiha slowly processing the events of the battle. "Naruto what was that Mangekyo you used." Demanded Sasuke eyeing the Hitokiri.

Now the Onsen 'genin' looked ready to turn their swords on Sasuke.

Naruto turned motioning again for the 'genin' of the Hot spring to stay their hands. "It has no proper name," Naruto paused. "Though Itachi-otoko refers to it as the Nine Perils Death God Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye, named no doubt for my other Kekai Genkai." Naruto smirked "This name seems to have been adopted by others so it seems that is what it is to be called."

"Naruto who all knows of your Kekai Genkai this could be a matter of village security." Exclaimed Kakashi.

Naruto fixed the copy ninja with a glare. "We are in the midst of the chunin exam defeatist idiot," The Onsen 'genin' found this amusing as Kakashi flushed in embarrassment. "As to who else knows of my eyes many people are aware of them and my other Kekai Genkai, there is little concern or need of such distress over the revelation of my mother's doujutsu."

"But you said Uchiha Itachi was aware of your Sharingan he could try and"

"My cousin is a weakling compared to me twenty five percent of my first level and Itachi would be easily beaten in comparison to the ten percent of the same level in which I could use to safely defeat you and Maito Gai and Sarutobi Asuma at the same time all without the use of my bloodline limits." Retorted the Hitokiri.

Normally Yuhi Kurenai would have objected at such an insinuation she was weak, not worthy of being included amongst her fellow jonin instructors, however when a swordsman who has formally recognized by the emperor himself for his abilities in battle was the one making the statement, well then it didn't really seem like that much of an insult. Kurenai shivered, yes definitely not an insult.

'Hell several of the kids in this exam give me the creeps.' Thought Kurenai eyeing the girl from Kumogakure no Sato the Suna trio, and several of the Onsen 'genin'. Somehow Kurenai had her doubts on whether the so-called 'genin' were really that most demonstrated far superior abilities, albeit no were near aforementioned Hitokiri's level, and then there were their instructors especially yes especially their instructors.

Kurenai shivered again. 'Hideo Kuro, he's the one Asuma-kun told me about he disabled half of the twelve Royal guard ninja of fire, without killing a single one of them, he also had a bounty of fifty one million ryo, that's sixteen million ryo greater than Asuma-kun's own. And then there's the second jonin from Onsen, Ueno Suitengu supposedly the head of Onsen's Urban warfare division' thought Kurenai glancing at the white haired Onsen jonin. 'According to the rumors his bloodline allows him to control blood. Creepy' Kurenai glanced at the last Onsen jonin. 'Ookami Asahi Darcia, one of the heads of the Ookami clan of Onsen, the wolf clan, they are like Konoha's Inuzuka in a sense in fact it was speculated that the Inuzuka were a bastard branch of the Ookami clan, of course I'll never say that in front of poor Kiba-kun especially after his fight. Unlike the Inuzuka the Ookami could transform into wolves and they didn't have animal partners.' Kurenai returned her attention to Kakashi.

"I'm telling you Naruto who all knows-" Kakashi was cut off by an odachi being place at his throat

"Be quiet." Snarled one of the Onsen 'genin' this one had gray catlike eyes, the feline like pupils distinguishing him as a member of the feline like Hideo clan of Onsen, beating the red eyed 'genin' Kyo to the draw whose hand also rested on his own Odachi.

"Mizutengu stand down." Ordered Naruto.

"Hai Satanii-sama." The Onsen shinobi bowed sheathing the long silver blade.

You could see Kakashi visibly pale.

Gai looked like he was about to burst into a speech about the power of youth.

"If this matter so disturbs you take it up with oji-san, however I would advise you to drop it."

The third fire shadow of the village hidden in the leaves cleared his throat. "Attention all participants of the chunin exams please return to your rooms for the moment while we decide how to precede given the circumstances. Would all jonin please come with me and the proctors so we may reach a decision, this stated would all participants please report to this arena at eight o'clock in the morning at which time we hope the matter of whether the preliminaries will be continued or not. Thank you for your cooperation you may all return to your rooms now."

Chapter Conclusion

Helltanz's notes: I gave some background on the Onsen Jonin. I mean it please review people tell me what I should do from here, I really don't feel like typing out all the little fights in the prelims, I could just pull a magna and skip the less important fights. If you review make sure you give suggestions as to what I should do. Additionally remember to vote for the Kekai Genkai, if you have already vote again if you don't mind so it will be easier for me to tally up, you may also still make suggestions in fact I encourage it. Also I suggest everyone read Lost Soul by LD 1449.

Naruto inherits form from his dad, or if you want Iruka to have one.

Submitted by Kazua (I personally like this one)

The ability to distort time and space around a limited area, or something similar to Black magic, Necromancy perhaps. 

These Original bloodline were submitted by Black kitsune: (Naruto not so much)

Yumegan attacks the mind and chakra as what it can do to mind is Mind control, Making one person or a group Insane and Remedial, kill in dreams the technique Yumeton; Hijutsu: Mind Scry also The Yumegan has a taijutsu called Yumeken it tears the Mind and Chakra system apart slowly Yumegan turns the eye color Silver, Black, Red, Turquoise depending on the user and the Pupil turns into the kanji for dream and can be Gold, Blue, Black

Tamashiigan this doujustsu can rip people's souls apart piece meaning that one person or group become puppets and if their minds survive they cant use chakra but a Taijutsu and Kenjutsu technique goes with this, the taijutsu Reiudeken (Ghost Fist) acts the same way as the Jyuken style The Kenjutsu Shinigami Ryuu or Death God Style it damages any type of Chakra even Cursed Seal Chakra also users of Tamashiigan can take a persons soul that's if that person deserves it but taking some ones soul can give the user of the Soul Eye gains every ability even bloodlines and memories of that person the Bad thing is that the user can suffer very severe Chakra Depletion even uses their life Chakra but the Chakra and soul chakra make up for that making the users Chakra and Stamina larger absorbing Chakra an soul Chakra combined is almost as big as Bijuu Chakra supply and Users of the Tamashiigan can add people to the clan by either having seals put on them or infusing them with the users blood or Chakra. The look of the Tamashiigan is like golden Byakugan and the veins like it also can see Tenketsu.

Bloodline submitted by Hoyt: (Naruto not so much)

1.it's based after a video camera

2.it looks like this  but its golden yellow

3.it lets a person using it to speed up their brain's neurotransmitters in the eye to make everything seem in slow motion

4.it can zoom in and store images and texts like a computer

5.it lets you learn a jutsu fast (not copy) because it automatically records Justus's and files what they look like so the doujutsu user can sort of... refer to the 'video' of the jutsu and see every detail of the process like a frame by frame (like on TV)

6.while using it to fight it automatically files their style (like jutsus) so the doujutsu user can predict the next move and eventually (but faster then a normal person) learn the taijutsu style by examining its workings frame by frame

7. Lets the user cast a simple genjutsu that plays recorded things so others can see it

Ultimate form requirements-it is achieved by mastering the other abilities like, making u be able to see everything so slowly it is as if time stopped AND be able to move as if normal (yellow flash) having successfully being able to examine things so well that when the user records the opponents style/jutsu it can examine it and discover its workings and weaknesses and subconsciously adjusting and fixing errors to make said style/jutsu more efficient, being able to predict moves (not the same way as the sharingan because the sharingan senses muscle tension) it uses the data it analyzed from their fight to predict what they will do next, meaning the user adapts to the opponent making them stronger as the fight goes on.

The ultimate form- it changes into a tilted yellow/black Mangekyo the adjusts to light and distance like a machine by twisting/dilating and contracting it gives 3 abilities

1. Is the ability to force an opponent to live through a recorded memory as anyone you wish with all the pain, for example, if It was used while watching a guy cut off his leg, the person could make the target that guy (though its not real its painful) it is similar to the Tsukuyomi because its in the mind.

2. Ability to make your brain work so fast, that in your mind 72 hours is one second, while in your head you can search through the 'files' finding ideas and past experiences to help defeat a much stronger opponent then yourself, kind of like where Shikamaru sits their thinking of a plan.

3.Stronger version of the simple projection genjutsu, it creates stuff out of chakra (like a shadow clone) like a whole new reality but you need to use things from your memory, like if someone shatters a glass it would be silent unless your memory had recorded the sound of shattering glass.

Submitted by ConnectFire611 (This one wouldn't work for Naruto)

Elemental control (only the five elements) - doesn't have a name for it

Beginners: For those of this bloodline using hand seals elemental jutsus strength will be a 5 increase for 75 of the chakra required; advances with level.

Novices: After a year of training those of this bloodline with twice the chakra required can use elemental jutsus without hand seals (after they have a handle on the flow it takes for the jutsu) by just saying or thinking the name of it will activate; using hand seals elemental jutsus strength will be a 10 increase for 50 of the chakra required.

Intermediates: After 5 years of elemental training in all 5 elements, without hand seals using elemental jutsus would take the same amount of chakra required for someone without the bloodline; using hand seals elemental jutsus strength will be a 20 increase for 25 of the chakra required.

Masters: After another 15 years of elemental training those of this bloodline can bend the very elements; like combining elements (Ice and Wood but with no hand seals), melding (traveling through earth, water, etc.) or use jutsus without chakra and seals (using opponents elemental chakra or the elements around them); using hand seals elemental jutsus strength will be a 40 increase for 10 of the chakra required.

As well as Gaara's weapon

Whip (Suggested by Coheed 16 the man in the dairy)

Bladed Shield (Submitted by ShinObi87)

Naginata or a pike

Halbred or Poleax (Suggested by Drake0x)

Spear (Suggested by Johnhamsta) seems to be the most popular specify what type or appearance

Three section Iron staff (Submitted by Spaceman)

Additionally there is the matter of summoning contracts there are two votes in this category:

The first Shinobi can have multiple summoning contracts how many should be the limit?

The second vote for Naruto's, or anyone else's, summons?

Also I still need creative suggestions for earth jutsus.

As well as vote on if you want Iruka to have a Kekai Genkai.

Also whether the forth should come back or not.


	21. Chapter 21 Chunin XV

Chapter 21 Chunin XV

I will strive

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter for disclaimer

Summary Mizuki attempts to get the scroll early the result of Naruto's involvements could never have been imagined. Nor could they have imagined what Naruto would find inside that scroll. Now Naruto's life as a genin has begun, but how has he changed over the last six years.

Helltanz's notes: The violet-eyed Onsen 'genin' was Aoshi. Also more Rasengan techniques are revealed. This didn't really turn out the way I wanted it, but some more light on Naruto's past interactions. I am very happy at the number of positive reviews that have been submitted.

Chapter begin

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Uzumaki compound or as called by the Onsen Shinobi the Satanii compound, or by the Suna trio the Yamazaki compound,

(Naruto didn't officially name it most of the non shinobi in the village call it the Devil's keep)

'This whole year is pretty much gone to hell.' Thought Naruto as he stared lazily at the target a bored expression on his calm features. Naruto pointed his finger. (Like Yusuke does for his spirit gun) "Shikato dama." A ball of black energy shot off the extended finger and hurtled toward the target. The ball impacted and shot straight through the targets heart. 'This is so annoying, why do we have to wait so long, he'll probably come to, kuso, he'll cause even more problems with his presence.' "Shikato dama Sanju." This time three bullets were fired in quick succession; all three hit their targets with lethal accuracy. 'I should have stayed in Onsen. Of course I did enjoy meeting Zabuza and I think I'm glad I met Haku its amusing training a pupil who is almost totally opposite to one's self.'

"Hey shishou."

"Konohamaru." Greeted Naruto as the young Sarutobi clan ninja jumped down carrying a living bone white blade staff. The weapon pulsed at its proximity to Naruto.

"I take it you completed the technique."

"Hell yeah Shishou." Konohamaru swings his staff, in that fluid motion the staff transformed, a blade emerged from the tip, signifying its first stage transformation at the same time a Naraku Rasengan flared to life. The dark chakra shot off like a sideways tornado, hence the name.

"No Inuzuka could match that eh Shishou?"

"Not bad, Konohamaru but there is still room to improve." Naruto's violet eyes flashed as his chakra sprang to life. "Naraku Rasengan Doton: Uzumaki." Naruto hurled his right hand towards a mass of carbon, very dense carbon. The Dark red and Black chakra swirled combining with earthen particles adding elemental affinity to the mix.

The elemental imbued chakra collided with the carbon target; resulting in a loud crash the dust settled revealing a completely destroyed target.

"Awesome."

"That would be stage two of the projectile form you have done well to master the Tatsumaki, now you must master the Uzumaki, then you will learn the Tyfuin. Albeit that was the elemental enhanced form of the Uzumaki, before you begin learning the Uzumaki learn at least one element of the Tatsumaki."

"That's really cool Shishou you can be sure I will learn them all the same, I'll learn everything I can so I can crush the enemy." Konohamaru prepared to go bounding off to practice the next level of the technique.

"Naruto-san, please tell me you aren't teaching the honorable grandson another jutsu?" Pleaded Ebisu

Konohamaru snickered.

Naruto nodded.

Ebisu face faults as Konohamaru demonstrates the Naraku Rasengan Doton: Tatsumaki or at least attempts to. The jutsu is mildly effective destroying almost a fourth of the densely compacted rock target, pretty good for a first time.

After Ebisu and Konohamaru leave.

"Jashin's blessing is strong in that one."

"Hidan." Greeted Naruto.

"Ni-sama." Replied the Akatsuki member in greeting.

"He is a fine shinobi and will continue to grow into one. Kakuzu didn't come?"

"The stupid money obsessed heathen did not, a pity leader did not let us kill the treacherous snake, or the greedy heathen for that matter." Grumbled Hidan.

"Let Shira have his pride it is his right given Orochimaru's betrayal, how fares the dawn."

"As you say, the organization fares well and your own?"

"Black Sanctum is fruitful. I trust with Nibi located it will make your job easier."

"Yes Leader was grateful for your aide."

"We have common objectives and we are like minded, it makes sense to work together. It has been a bit sense I last saw him though, he'd better not use that lame excuse again."

"I fear if he does not even lord Jashin would be able to save him from your fury." Said Hidan.

Flashback Onsen Iwa Skirmish

Naruto cracked his neck before swinging his sword releasing a blast of azure chakra annihilating a group of charging rock ninja.

A rock Anbu attempted to drop down and attack Naruto from the roof only for the large cobra coiled around Naruto to lash out and deliver a lethal bite to the elite ninja's throat while snapping the neck with a sickening crunch.

"Foolish human." Hissed the Cobra releasing a blast of flame immolating another squad of Rock ninja.

"My aren't you aggressive today Hoshimaru."

The Cobra boss chuckled, if a snake can chuckle. "Perhaps, though I wish there were more worth foes for us to fight."

"True." Naruto dashed forward cutting down three rock ninja with a single whirling slash.

"Satanii-sama." A squad of Onsen ANBU Tenchu appeared. "The port has been secured, preparations are in place to begin long range Doton bombardment at your command."

"Commence the attack."

"Hai Satanii-sama."

Ten minutes later

Chunks of highly dense earth, all weighing in excess of four metric tons, rained down on the Iwa positions half of which exploded into lethal anti-personnel shrapnel barrages while the other half destroyed Rock ninja fort like city pulverizing whole city blocks.

"You going to show yourself Shira-san?" Asked Naruto leaning against a wall observing the artillery barrage with what many would consider amusement.

"My apologies when I saw the snake summons earlier I thought you might be Orochimaru." Chuckled the auburn haired ninja dressed in Akatsuki robes.

Naruto sighed. "Humph that is such a pathetic excuse you used that the first time we met."

The ninja chuckled "Yes, well we hardly see anyone beside him who uses snake summons."

Hoshimaru gave an indignant hiss.

"Now, now no offense intended Hoshimaru-san, its just your contract isn't very well documented." Stated the Auburn haired ninja, raising his hands in a placating gesture. "So my counterpart how goes everything."

Naruto smirked. "Well enough, you won't need to worry about Ichibi and Gobi and I already dealt with Shichibi (That should be seven tails). Of course you already knew that."

"And the Kyubi is a lost cause being trapped in the belly of the Shinigami in front of me." Stated the Akatsuki leader.

"So really the only one we need to worry about is Hachibi, that traitorous snake, Orochimaru, whose head you have claimed."

"Well then you see you around. Alert us if you locate any of the other biju. I send a message if we need help sealing them, seeing as we don't have the traitor anymore."

"Ja ne Shira." Stated Naruto waving as he walked off.

End flashback

"I am so bored I wish leader had not paired me with that disgusting money grubbing heathen Kakuzu." Semi whined Hidan, clutching his scythe tightly before swinging the three bladed weapon in an arc slicing through a stone pillar style target.

"Yeah well it has its advantages neither of you can kill one another, well you could if you went into Shinigami I suppose, but Shira has his reasons."

"If you say so." Stated Hidan agreeably.

"Though I agree waiting is a major pain in the ass." Snarled the Hitokiri. "This exam is very much annoying."

Flash back

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Shi no Mori, Tower

Eight o'clock in the morning

"Thank you all for coming, while complications have slowed us we have decided that we will proceed with the preliminaries." Announced the third Hokage. "That being said we will now begin the conclusion of the Chunin Exam preliminaries."

The now repaired electronic board cycled through names.

The next match has come- Akamichi Choji vs. Kinuta Dosu.

The match between Choji and the sound ninja Dosu prepare to get under way, Shikamaru shouts words of encouragement to Choji, while Ino calls out an insult in what appears to be a way to get Choji's temper ready for the match. Both contenders claim they will make the match a short one. Choji reflects on his knowledge about the Sound ninja from the previous encounter during the second exam and decides to use his family's famous multi size technique, Baika no jutsu, effectively turning himself into a huge human ball thus covering his ears and deflecting any potential attacks by Dosu on his ears with sound waves. Choji rolls around, using the Nikudan Sensha, trying to crush his opponent, but the pleasantly plump genin runs into the wall and gets stuck. Dosu then punches Choji and then taps his sonic device on his arm sending out a sonic wave throughout Choji's body. Choji loses his form and is rendered immobile. Dosu then explains that the body is made primarily of water, which transmits sound waves faster than regular air, which any one with half a brain knows. Dosu is declared the victor in this match. As he departs the match Dosu thinks to himself how he will prove to Orochimaru that he is not just a test subject.

The board cycles through names.  
Naruto doesn't really pay attention to the next match, as it's the Onsen 'genin' Kyo fighting some poor sap from Taki.

"Can you hear it the sound of the divine wind." States the red-eyed ninja.

All the Onsen ninja sigh dramatically.

"Huh?" was the waterfall village genin's intelligent response.

Kyo then viscously impales the genin from the waterfall village through his skull and then shoots wind elemental chakra through his blade, creating a massive spray of blood and gore.

A couple people look like there going to be sick at the sight of such carnage.

Gekou coughs. "Winner Ookami Kyo of Onsengakure."

Chapter Conclusion

Helltanz's notes: The next few chapters excluding the preliminary flashbacks will be probably character building and interaction, plot development etcetera. Also Hidan and Naruto aren't brothers, the reason Hidan uses that form of addressing Naruto will be explained later once you see _Naruto's _bloodline. I am looking forward to the invasion portion you'll get to see Iruka use some of Naruto's jutsus. Additionally remember to vote for the Kekai Genkai, if you have already vote again if you don't mind so it will be easier for me to tally up, you may also still make suggestions in fact I encourage it. From now on I will suggest a story I think is good the one I suggest this time the story I suggest is _Till Eternity's End_ by The-Silent-Muse. As to the bloodline for Naruto I am against giving him another Doujutsu, given that the Sharingan is canon's Deus ex Machina. Also I need some help, either a very good translator site, given my Japanese is limited, as are my resources as I will be bedridden for the next week if not two, and my usual helper I can't pester as much, but for now I need flies toward, and scorcher are in Japanese.

Don't forget to vote who you want to see Naruto use his taijutsu against (Orochimaru is not an option), also vote whether you want Sasuke to stay in Konoha, or whether he should go to Oto, whether he is retrieved or not is also up for a vote

Naruto inherits form from his dad, or if you want Iruka to have one.

A canon Kekai Genkai

Submitted by Kazua (I personally like this one)

The ability to distort time and space around a limited area, or something similar to Black magic, Necromancy perhaps. 

These Original bloodline were submitted by Black kitsune: (Naruto not so much)

Yumegan attacks the mind and chakra as what it can do to mind is Mind control, Making one person or a group Insane and Remedial, kill in dreams the technique Yumeton; Hijutsu: Mind Scry also The Yumegan has a taijutsu called Yumeken it tears the Mind and Chakra system apart slowly Yumegan turns the eye color Silver, Black, Red, Turquoise depending on the user and the Pupil turns into the kanji for dream and can be Gold, Blue, Black

Tamashiigan this doujustsu can rip people's souls apart piece meaning that one person or group become puppets and if their minds survive they cant use chakra but a Taijutsu and Kenjutsu technique goes with this, the taijutsu Reiudeken (Ghost Fist) acts the same way as the Jyuken style The Kenjutsu Shinigami Ryuu or Death God Style it damages any type of Chakra even Cursed Seal Chakra also users of Tamashiigan can take a persons soul that's if that person deserves it but taking some ones soul can give the user of the Soul Eye gains every ability even bloodlines and memories of that person the Bad thing is that the user can suffer very severe Chakra Depletion even uses their life Chakra but the Chakra and soul chakra make up for that making the users Chakra and Stamina larger absorbing Chakra an soul Chakra combined is almost as big as Bijuu Chakra supply and Users of the Tamashiigan can add people to the clan by either having seals put on them or infusing them with the users blood or Chakra. The look of the Tamashiigan is like golden Byakugan and the veins like it also can see Tenketsu.

One vote so far

Bloodline submitted by Hoyt: (Naruto not so much)

1.it's based after a video camera

2. I'll try and post the link on my profile so you can see the picture

3.it lets a person using it to speed up their brain's neurotransmitters in the eye to make everything seem in slow motion

4.it can zoom in and store images and texts like a computer

5.it lets you learn a jutsu fast (not copy) because it automatically records Justus's and files what they look like so the doujutsu user can sort of... refer to the 'video' of the jutsu and see every detail of the process like a frame by frame (like on TV)

6.while using it to fight it automatically files their style (like jutsus) so the doujutsu user can predict the next move and eventually (but faster then a normal person) learn the taijutsu style by examining its workings frame by frame

7. Lets the user cast a simple genjutsu that plays recorded things so others can see it

Ultimate form requirements-it is achieved by mastering the other abilities like, making u be able to see everything so slowly it is as if time stopped and be able to move as if normal (yellow flash) having successfully being able to examine things so well that when the user records the opponents style/jutsu it can examine it and discover its workings and weaknesses and subconsciously adjusting and fixing errors to make said style/jutsu more efficient, being able to predict moves (not the same way as the sharingan because the sharingan senses muscle tension) it uses the data it analyzed from their fight to predict what they will do next, meaning the user adapts to the opponent making them stronger as the fight goes on.

The ultimate form- it changes into a tilted yellow/black Mangekyo the adjusts to light and distance like a machine by twisting/dilating and contracting it gives 3 abilities

1. Is the ability to force an opponent to live through a recorded memory as anyone you wish with all the pain, for example, if It was used while watching a guy cut off his leg, the person could make the target that guy (though its not real its painful) it is similar to the Tsukuyomi because its in the mind.

2. Ability to make your brain work so fast, that in your mind 72 hours is one second, while in your head you can search through the 'files' finding ideas and past experiences to help defeat a much stronger opponent then yourself, kind of like where Shikamaru sits their thinking of a plan.

3.Stronger version of the simple projection genjutsu, it creates stuff out of chakra (like a shadow clone) like a whole new reality but you need to use things from your memory, like if someone shatters a glass it would be silent unless your memory had recorded the sound of shattering glass.

Submitted by ConnectFire611 (This one wouldn't work for Naruto)

Elemental control (only the five elements) - doesn't have a name for it

Beginners: For those of this bloodline using hand seals elemental jutsus strength will be a 5 increase for 75 of the chakra required; advances with level.

Novices: After a year of training those of this bloodline with twice the chakra required can use elemental jutsus without hand seals (after they have a handle on the flow it takes for the jutsu) by just saying or thinking the name of it will activate; using hand seals elemental jutsus strength will be a 10 increase for 50 of the chakra required.

Intermediates: After 5 years of elemental training in all 5 elements, without hand seals using elemental jutsus would take the same amount of chakra required for someone without the bloodline; using hand seals elemental jutsus strength will be a 20 increase for 25 of the chakra required.

Masters: After another 15 years of elemental training those of this bloodline can bend the very elements; like combining elements (Ice and Wood but with no hand seals), melding (traveling through earth, water, etc.) or use jutsus without chakra and seals (using opponents elemental chakra or the elements around them); using hand seals elemental jutsus strength will be a 40 increase for 10 of the chakra required.

As well as Gaara's weapon

Whip (Suggested by Coheed 16 the man in the dairy)

Bladed Shield (Submitted by ShinObi87)

Naginata or a pike

Halbred or Poleax (Suggested by Drake0x)

Spear (Suggested by Johnhamsta) seems to be the most popular specify what type or appearance

Three section Iron staff (Submitted by Spaceman) Seems the second most popular

Additionally there is the matter of summoning contracts there are two votes in this category:

The first Shinobi can have multiple summoning contracts how many should be the limit?

So far 3 and 5 seem to be the most common

The second vote for Naruto's, or anyone else's, summons?

Also I still need creative suggestions for earth jutsus.

As well as vote on if you want Iruka to have a Kekai Genkai.

1 vote for

Also whether the forth should come back or not.

One vote against


	22. Chapter 22 Chunin XVI

Chapter 22 Chunin XVI

I will strive

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter for disclaimer

Summary Mizuki attempts to get the scroll early the result of Naruto's involvements could never have been imagined. Nor could they have imagined what Naruto would find inside that scroll. Now Naruto's life as a genin has begun, but how has he changed over the last six years.

Helltanz's notes: I will eventually explain more about Onsen as time passes, but a short explanation for the curious Tenchu is an elite subdivision of Onsen's shinobi corp.

Here is a list of all the Onsen 'genin' participating in the exam:

Team one

Shinamori Aoshi

Makimachi Misao (Kunioichi)

Ookami Tsume

Team Two

Mune Soujiro

Ookami Kyo

Nagase Kaede (Kunioichi)

Team three

Ookami Ao (Kunioichi)

Hideo Mizutengu

Azuma Rikamaru

Chapter begin

Continuing from the flash back started last chapter

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Shi no Mori, Tower

Naruto sighed. "Ha le ha le, Kyo-kun try to keep the blood spilling to a minimum in the future."

"Hai Satanii-sama." Agreed the Onsen 'genin.'

"Satanii-sama is correct you moron can't you show some restraint every now and again."

Kyo snarled at his fellow Onsen 'genin.' "Shut up no one asked you Misao."

The young Kunioichi just glared which the red-eyed ninja returned.

"Enough both of you, the next round is starting."

Gekou instructed the next two fighters to come to the arena.

The Onsen 'genin' Aoshi fights one of the Kiri genin.

"Hajime." Shouts Gekou.

"You think you hot spring ninja are so great I'm going to show you that Kiri's ninja are the best unlike you bloodline freaks."

"Your words are meaningless." States Aoshi.

"Why you! Suiton: Teppōdama." The Kiri genin fires a blast of pressurized water at Aoshi.

The Onsen genin easily dodges to the side.

This occurs several more times to the same end.

"Your attempts are useless you stand no chance with your level of mediocre power."

"Go to hell." The Kiri genin makes a series of hand signs. "Suiton: Teppōdama."

"Is that all you are capable of, someone with your level of power and lack of intelligence can not hope to defeat me."

Aoshi punches the Kiri genin in the face sending him flying across the arena.

"You son of a bitch." Growls the Kiri genin regaining his balance. "Suiton: Teppōdama."

"Is that all you can do insult me with your poorly chosen words and your mediocre jutsu."

Another round of hands seals. "Die, damn you. Suiton Suiryudan."

The water dragon shoots toward the Onsen ninja.

Aoshi lazily goes through hand seals. "Suiton: Suijinheki." A wall of water surounds Aoshi defending him against the water dragon.

The Kiri ninja begins to pass out from chakra exhaustion.

Only for a kodachi to impale him through the throat.

The Kiri ninja weren't really surprised at the brutatality shown to there teammate, their village was formerly known as the bloody mist, that and they did think that their teammate was kind of an asshole.

Aoshi calmly retrieved his Kodachi and returned to the stands.

"Nicely done Aoshi-kun."

"Yeah that was awesome Aoshi-sama." Chimed the young Kunioichi.

The electronic board cycles through names.

Azuma Rikamaru, another Onsen 'genin', was to fight a ninja from grass.

"Hajime." Shouts the proctor signaling for the match to begin.

The grass Nin melds into the ground and uses Hiru Banshō: Bōka no Jutsu.

'That's the technique Naruto's uses.' Thinks Sasuke. 'Why would he teach some grass ninja that jutsu?' Wonders the delusional Uchiha.

Rikamaru melds into the shadows.

'That's Naruto's jutsu as well?' thinks Sasuke.

Naruto glances at Sasuke. 'He's acting weird again, is it possible the curse mark is transmitting enzymes again.' "hmm." 'Maybe I should hit him again.That should fix the problem, nah I'll wait see what happens.' Thinks Naruto turning back to the fight.

"By using the Leech All Creation: Attack Prevention Technique you seek to use the stability of the arena's floor and perhaps its walls as a defense to protect yourself from my attacks, this strategy will fail." states what must be Rikamaru's voice using Utsusemi no Jutsu.

"Big talk lets see you prove it."

"As you wish." Came Rikamaru's ghostly reply. A katana impales the middle of the arena floor.

"Poison seeps at my command tainting the floor's very atomic substructure, because you have absorbed the floors properties you will be poisoned by the tainted molecules that my sword has spread throughout the floor."

The sword vanishes as the floor turns completely green, deadly poisonous noxious toxic green. The toxin radiated up from the floor.

"Fuck." Grumbles the grass Nin clutching his now poisoned arm, which looks likes it has been burned as he sticks to the wall. The grass ninja channels chakra into seeds causing them to rapidly grow. The genin from Kusagakure no Sato is now sitting on a mass of giant milkweed.

"Your plant will not protect you for long, milkweed will not resist my poison for but a few short minutes at most." States Rikamaru. "And that is only because I only used my weakest poison."

"Doesn't have to protect me but for a few minutes." Retorts the genin. The grass Nin flashes through hand signs. "Kuchiose no jutsu a Monarch butterfly caterpillar, a big caterpillar, appears eats the milkweed and then makes a cocoon. The grass Nin then makes more milkweed.

"You are only delaying the end." States Rikamaru.

The cocoon opens and a horse-sized monarch butterfly appears with the grass Nin riding on its back.

"Your summon is pointless you only delay the end of this battle, no longer."

Flash.

Rikamaru impales the grass ninja through the back and back flips away.

The summon vanishes and the milkweed dissolves.

"Winner Azuma Rikamaru of Onsengakure no Sato." Announces Gekou.

"Such a waste of time." Sighs Rikamaru.

"That idiot he was the one who was taking forever." Shouts Sakura.

A number of swords all click as they are prepared to be drawn from their sheaths.

"Now you've done it, troublesome girl." Whined Shikamaru. (Sorry, I can't write Shikamaru's lazy style of speech)

The next match was Yugito Nii, the jinchurii from cloud who was the two tailed cat's host, versus another nobody ninja this one from Tsuchigakure no Sato.

The jinchurii hits the unfortunate Ninja from stone country with a blast of fire as soon as Gekou starts the match.

However the rock Nin just melts into mud.

Yugito expels another blast of fire.

The rock ninja flashes through hand signs "Doton: Doryūheki." He then expels a mass of mud which hardens into a solid wall.

Yugito jumps back as the rock ninja completes another set of seals. "Doton: Retsudotenshō"

The stone arena swirls around where the cloud jinchurii would have been.

Naruto sighs in relief. 'At least the girl has sense enough not to get crushed, Shira would never let me hear the end of it letting a host get killed, it's to troublesome.'

Yugito makes a series of hand seals.

'Kakuzu knows that technique.'

"Raiton: Gian." Two bolts of lightning shot out of Yugito's mouth.

The iwa nin responded with his own hand seals "Doton: Doryūdan."

The Iwa nin was starting to look winded, the cloud kuniochi wasn't though unfortanetly for him.

The Iwa ninja rapidly made another wall of stone this time using Doton: Iwaheki using the stone of the arena to form a dome around him.

Yugito jumped into the air making hand signs. "Raiton Yoraishin." Yugito hurls kunai into the ground. Lightning shoots down from her fingers and into the kunai that have been stabbed into the ground, Yugito then makes more hand signs. "Raiton Raikyu." The ball of lightning demolished the dome barrier amd then the kunai fired their absorbed charges of lighting at the now undefended rock ninja.

"Winner Yugito Nii."

The Hokage cleared his throat. "Well that's enough matches for today we will resume tomorrow after the arena is repaired."

"Hey master I'm going to borrow your speech, is that okay?"

"Yeah sure Mizutengu."

End Flash back of preliminaries

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Naruto primary place of residence, early morning one week before the day of the Third exam

Naruto sat up. "Well guess a war's coming, only logical explanation for why my blood is stirring." Stated Naruto to himself. "Hopefully this war will be quick otherwise it will spoil my plans, because for a little while longer I need to maintain my normal human appearance, heh, well few know of the significance of my skin losing its tanned appearance."

Naruto reached over and withdrew his daisho from their stand, ignoring the pulsing cries of several of the swords. Naruto fixed two of the swords with a glare; both were full size Katana radiating malevolent auras far greater than any of the other swords. "Be quiet both of you." Snarled the Hitokiri his own killer intent and youki flaring overpowering that of the two swords.

Chapter Conclusion

Helltanz's notes: The last part was important it's related to well I can't say without spoiling the surprise. Also for those curious about Naruto's sister she will probably show up during the Tsunande arc, for those curious about her strength she's about a little below Itachi's level so sanin-ish or so she's pretty strong no where near Naruto if he goes all out. I suggest reading Lost soul by LD 1449 if you haven't already.

Vote who you want to see Naruto use his taijutsu against (Orochimaru is not an option), also vote whether you want Sasuke to stay in Konoha, or whether he should go to Oto, whether he is retrieved or not is also up for a vote

Naruto inherits form from his dad, or if you want Iruka to have one.

A canon Kekai Genkai

Submitted by Kazua (I personally like this one, but I've decided to tweak it a little unless like everyone votes against it this on is looking pretty good to win)

The ability to distort time and space around a limited area, or something similar to Black magic, Necromancy perhaps.   
Three votes for (including mine)

These Original bloodline were submitted by Black kitsune: (Naruto not so much)

Yumegan attacks the mind and chakra as what it can do to mind is Mind control, Making one person or a group Insane and Remedial, kill in dreams the technique Yumeton; Hijutsu: Mind Scry also The Yumegan has a taijutsu called Yumeken it tears the Mind and Chakra system apart slowly Yumegan turns the eye color Silver, Black, Red, Turquoise depending on the user and the Pupil turns into the kanji for dream and can be Gold, Blue, Black

Tamashiigan this doujustsu can rip people's souls apart piece meaning that one person or group become puppets and if their minds survive they cant use chakra but a Taijutsu and Kenjutsu technique goes with this, the taijutsu Reiudeken (Ghost Fist) acts the same way as the Jyuken style The Kenjutsu Shinigami Ryuu or Death God Style it damages any type of Chakra even Cursed Seal Chakra also users of Tamashiigan can take a persons soul that's if that person deserves it but taking some ones soul can give the user of the Soul Eye gains every ability even bloodlines and memories of that person the Bad thing is that the user can suffer very severe Chakra Depletion even uses their life Chakra but the Chakra and soul chakra make up for that making the users Chakra and Stamina larger absorbing Chakra an soul Chakra combined is almost as big as Bijuu Chakra supply and Users of the Tamashiigan can add people to the clan by either having seals put on them or infusing them with the users blood or Chakra. The look of the Tamashiigan is like golden Byakugan and the veins like it also can see Tenketsu.

One vote so far

Bloodline submitted by Hoyt: (Naruto not so much)

1.it's based after a video camera

2. I'll try and post the link on my profile so you can see the picture

3.it lets a person using it to speed up their brain's neurotransmitters in the eye to make everything seem in slow motion

4.it can zoom in and store images and texts like a computer

5.it lets you learn a jutsu fast (not copy) because it automatically records Justus's and files what they look like so the doujutsu user can sort of... refer to the 'video' of the jutsu and see every detail of the process like a frame by frame (like on TV)

6.while using it to fight it automatically files their style (like jutsus) so the doujutsu user can predict the next move and eventually (but faster then a normal person) learn the taijutsu style by examining its workings frame by frame

7. Lets the user cast a simple genjutsu that plays recorded things so others can see it

Ultimate form requirements-it is achieved by mastering the other abilities like, making u be able to see everything so slowly it is as if time stopped and be able to move as if normal (yellow flash) having successfully being able to examine things so well that when the user records the opponents style/jutsu it can examine it and discover its workings and weaknesses and subconsciously adjusting and fixing errors to make said style/jutsu more efficient, being able to predict moves (not the same way as the sharingan because the sharingan senses muscle tension) it uses the data it analyzed from their fight to predict what they will do next, meaning the user adapts to the opponent making them stronger as the fight goes on.

The ultimate form- it changes into a tilted yellow/black Mangekyo the adjusts to light and distance like a machine by twisting/dilating and contracting it gives 3 abilities

1. Is the ability to force an opponent to live through a recorded memory as anyone you wish with all the pain, for example, if It was used while watching a guy cut off his leg, the person could make the target that guy (though its not real its painful) it is similar to the Tsukuyomi because its in the mind.

2. Ability to make your brain work so fast, that in your mind 72 hours is one second, while in your head you can search through the 'files' finding ideas and past experiences to help defeat a much stronger opponent then yourself, kind of like where Shikamaru sits their thinking of a plan.

3.Stronger version of the simple projection genjutsu, it creates stuff out of chakra (like a shadow clone) like a whole new reality but you need to use things from your memory, like if someone shatters a glass it would be silent unless your memory had recorded the sound of shattering glass.

Submitted by ConnectFire611 (This one wouldn't work for Naruto)

Elemental control (only the five elements) - doesn't have a name for it

Beginners: For those of this bloodline using hand seals elemental jutsus strength will be a 5 increase for 75 of the chakra required; advances with level.

Novices: After a year of training those of this bloodline with twice the chakra required can use elemental jutsus without hand seals (after they have a handle on the flow it takes for the jutsu) by just saying or thinking the name of it will activate; using hand seals elemental jutsus strength will be a 10 increase for 50 of the chakra required.

Intermediates: After 5 years of elemental training in all 5 elements, without hand seals using elemental jutsus would take the same amount of chakra required for someone without the bloodline; using hand seals elemental jutsus strength will be a 20 increase for 25 of the chakra required.

Masters: After another 15 years of elemental training those of this bloodline can bend the very elements; like combining elements (Ice and Wood but with no hand seals), melding (traveling through earth, water, etc.) or use jutsus without chakra and seals (using opponents elemental chakra or the elements around them); using hand seals elemental jutsus strength will be a 40 increase for 10 of the chakra required.

As well as Gaara's weapon

Whip (Suggested by Coheed 16 the man in the dairy)

Bladed Shield (Submitted by ShinObi87)

Naginata or a pike

Halbred or Poleax (Suggested by Drake0x)

Spear (Suggested by Johnhamsta) seems to be the most popular specify what type or appearance

Three section Iron staff (Submitted by Spaceman) Seems the second most popular

Additionally there is the matter of summoning contracts there are two votes in this category:

The first Shinobi can have multiple summoning contracts how many should be the limit?

So far 3 and 5 seem to be the most common

The second vote for Naruto's, or anyone else's, summons?

Also I still need creative suggestions for earth jutsus.

As well as vote on if you want Iruka to have a Kekai Genkai.

1 vote for

Also whether the forth should come back or not.

One vote against


	23. Chapter 23 Chunin XVII

Chapter 23 Chunin XVII

I will strive

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter for disclaimer

Summary Mizuki attempts to get the scroll early the result of Naruto's involvements could never have been imagined. Nor could they have imagined what Naruto would find inside that scroll. Now Naruto's life as a genin has begun, but how has he changed over the last six years.

Helltanz's notes: Naruto's enemies, or one of his main ones, appear in this chapter, their from a video game I just tweaked some of the main characters strength and added Naruto ninja abilities, however it is more than likely half of the characters won't even make an appearance. Also I have chosen to modify the Akatsuki outfit in this story they are more like what Kenshin usually wears plus his sensei's cloak except with those high collars, I don't know why I'm telling you this because I probably won't post any of the pictures I've drawn that go along with this story.

Chapter begin

Flashback

Naruto was surrounded by the sounds of war and the dying a village was a blaze around him his sword drawn, the _Koutou-Mukei_, his eyes were those of the Hitokiri, the eyes of a manslayer's.

A ghostly wind blew through the burning vilage.

Three young ninja, two girls and boy, the middle of the three siblings, girl was around Naruto's own age, the three stood around a badly injured shinobi paralyzed in fear, their father the leader of the village who before he had be beaten by Naruto minutes prior would likely been able to handle the third hokage when he had been in his prime. Naruto eyed the three of them with contempt hovering protectively over there injured father, but perhaps they might grow into powerful shinobi with the proper motivation.

The youngest girl had distictive purple hair, she was perhaps a year younger than her sister and Naruto, the other girl had reddish brown hair while the boys hair was a darker brown he was maybe seven to eight years older than Naruto.

The teenager charged Naruto only to be batted aside by the far more skilled Naruto.

"Nii-san!" shouted the older of the two girls her voice filled with fear for her brother and the injury he likely sustained from Naruto's fearsome kick.

"Weaklings, cling to your unsightly existence, hate me, despise, loath me, if you wan't revenge cling to your pathetic lives, strengthen you minds and bodies till you can understand and process information as easily as you breath and your bodies are bloodied from everyday of training strain you muscles in toil, if you do this with all of your being then perhaps you may one day offer me a suitable challenge and perhaps you can kill even kill me because as you are now you aren't even worth killing." Hissed Naruto as he sheathed his sword. He didn't even turn to face the approaching shinobi instead he flexed his now free hands once and then clenched them driving his razor sharp claws into his palms and bringing his arms to form and x over his armored chest. He swung his arms backwards calling forth the name of his deadly attack. "Katon Chio no tatsu." Naruto smirked 'Cower weaklings against the dragon's might.' As his arm swung backwards at godlike speed he uncurled his fingers sending blood out off of his nails like whips and the blood ignited into searing flames cutting the charging shinobi in half. Naruto chuckled and backflipped into the light of the full moon which illuminatied the sky and vanished, leaving the village to burn but it would survive and would off him perhaps a worthy oponent in the future and an enemy that would seek to claim his life for years to come.

End flashback

Flashback Chunin Prelims

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Shi no Mori, outside the Tower

"Hey Naruto you out here!" shouted Sasuke.

A flash cut across Sasuke's field of vision.

Naruto katana blocked a masked shinobi's sword; Naruto gutted the other sword using ninja with his wakazashi.

Sasuke activated his sharingan and counted at least twenty odd shinobi in similar out fits dead and fourteen more still alive.

"Satanii-sama." The Onsen ninja had arrived along with the Suna trio. Sand consumed the remaining nin. Gaara ruthlessly crushed them. Temari rolled her eyes at the display.

"Naruto who were those guys." Demanded Sasuke curious as to who was attacking Naruto now.

"No one of any relevance, those fools were only chunin and jonin level ninja of their village serving a weak fool who thinks he can defeat death."

'Of course Naruto didn't even need his Sharingan, they must be weak.' Thought Sasuke. 'But Naruto doesn't need his sharingan to beat you either.' said the dark voice in the back of his mind

"You think those fools would learn by now." Muttered the Onsen jonin Kuro adjusting his gloves, while Kyo spat on one of the bodies of those had tried to be would be assassins.

"The preliminaries will be resuming let's head back."

Secretly Kimmimaro observed the situation impressed by Naruto's Kenjutsu abilities.

Inside the tower

The first match was a rock ninja named Kuni, who seemed to be the only one of the people who didn't glare at Naruto or the Onsen shinobi he just smiled every time people fought as if watching a show or a movie, versus one of Yugito Nii's teammates and he complimented everyone and was really cheery.

"You think you can beat me rock is naturally vulnerable to lightning of course your village is pretty weak anyway you lost to Konoha whose element is fire which earth is resistant to and your village lost to Onsengakure no Sato." Taunted the Kumo nin

Kuni smiled taking the comment in good nature. "Ah but Kumo-san, Onsengakure was founded by the mightiest of Hitokiri of the age who no doubt would require high standards from his shinobi, as for our loss against Konohagakure the had the legendary three and the mighty fourth Hokage child of the royal house of fire one of the dragon lines, what could we do but to lose to that same man who sired a Hitokiri, and surely you are aware no mere man can defeat a Hitokiri for they are impossible to be killed by a normal men, and then there is the land of sound founded by the Dentetsu no Sennin Orochimaru, I heard there was a nasty skirmish with your village."

Unbeknownst to Kuni, his opponent's father was killed in said border skirmish.

The lightning genin lashed out flashing through seals. "Raiton: Raikou Dageki."

"I am sorry did I say something to upset you Kumo-san." Said Kuni easily dodging the blast of lightning. Now as I was saying surely against such skilled ninja we were expected to lose against an opponent who had fielded the best shinobi of the past two generation, but did we not survive, did Tsuchi no Kuni, did Iwagakure no Sato not survive against a force easily our better does this not testify to our will, we stood against Onsen and Konoha before them. Did we not persevere through our hardship?"

"Enough talk. Raiton Rai Arashi."

"Just as Iwa persevered so will I but unlike my village my task is not as seemingly insurmountable. Raiton Den Kekai." The barrier blocked the Kumo nin's lightning storm. Kuni Shunshin-ed behind the Kumo nin and delivered a chop to his neck. Knocking out the angry Kumo genin.

"Taisen Kuni of Iwagakure no Sato is the winner and will advance to the third and final phase of the chunin exam." Announced Gekou.

'This one is interesting.'

The board flashed through names

Hideo Mizutengu was to fight one of the mist ninja.

"Lets go!" the female ninja pumped her fist into the air.

"Don't rush blindly into the den of the predator."

"Whatever."

"Begin."

Mizutengu unsheathed his odachi.

"Those charge in with no plan are fools who throw themselves to the forces of chance, the arrogant open themselves to openings the cunning and observant will exploit, the wise strike with always a plan ready but attack as if it is the final move they will make."

"Shut up you arrogant prick. Mizu Bunshin no jutsu"

Misao snickered.

"Futon: Yaiba no mai." Mizutengu destroyed the water clones. "Arrogant wretch Suiton Moko zan." The tiger formed of water bashes the mist Kunioichi unconscious.

"Winner Hideo Mizutengu of Onsengakure no Sato." Announced the proctor

"So much for using Satanii-sama's speech."

"I'll use it next time such an opponent was unworthy of Satanii-sama's words."

The board flicker through name

Mune Soujiro versus one of the waterfall genin, who looked like he was probably in training to be a medical shinobi.

The ninja from the village hidden in the waterfall held up his hand. "Um, Mr. Proctor I forfeit."

Cough. "Then Mune Soujiro will advance to the third round of the chunin exam."  
"So only four more unlucky people who have to fight Yamazaki-danna's genin."

"Poor Soujiro-kun getting an intelligent opponent."

"It did not matter to me unlike Kyo I have no interest in pointless bloodshed."

Kyo glared at his teammate.

Chapter Conclusion

Helltanz's notes: I'm really hating writing the preliminaries, so if you could vote whether you want me to write them or skip them. I offer my thanks to spaceman for his suggestions on earth jutsu. I suggest _The Demon Prince of Konoha_ by IeatChicken. If I do, do a pairing for Naruto, which is unlikely, it will probably be a character not from the Naruto series, by arc three, which will briefly cover the Kouma war and afterwards Naruto will have atleast two children. (spoiler) However it doesn't mean I'm going to go in depth.

Vote who you want to see Naruto use his taijutsu against (Orochimaru is not an option), also vote whether you want Sasuke to stay in Konoha, or whether he should go to Oto, whether he is retrieved or not is also up for a vote

Naruto inherits form from his dad, or if you want Iruka to have one.

A canon Kekai Genkai

Submitted by Kazua (I personally like this one, but I've decided to tweak it a little unless like everyone votes against it this on is looking pretty good to win)

The ability to distort time and space around a limited area, or something similar to Black magic, Necromancy perhaps.   
Three votes for (including mine)

These Original bloodline were submitted by Black kitsune: (Naruto not so much)

Yumegan attacks the mind and chakra as what it can do to mind is Mind control, Making one person or a group Insane and Remedial, kill in dreams the technique Yumeton; Hijutsu: Mind Scry also The Yumegan has a taijutsu called Yumeken it tears the Mind and Chakra system apart slowly Yumegan turns the eye color Silver, Black, Red, Turquoise depending on the user and the Pupil turns into the kanji for dream and can be Gold, Blue, Black

Tamashiigan this doujustsu can rip people's souls apart piece meaning that one person or group become puppets and if their minds survive they cant use chakra but a Taijutsu and Kenjutsu technique goes with this, the taijutsu Reiudeken (Ghost Fist) acts the same way as the Jyuken style The Kenjutsu Shinigami Ryuu or Death God Style it damages any type of Chakra even Cursed Seal Chakra also users of Tamashiigan can take a persons soul that's if that person deserves it but taking some ones soul can give the user of the Soul Eye gains every ability even bloodlines and memories of that person the Bad thing is that the user can suffer very severe Chakra Depletion even uses their life Chakra but the Chakra and soul chakra make up for that making the users Chakra and Stamina larger absorbing Chakra an soul Chakra combined is almost as big as Bijuu Chakra supply and Users of the Tamashiigan can add people to the clan by either having seals put on them or infusing them with the users blood or Chakra. The look of the Tamashiigan is like golden Byakugan and the veins like it also can see Tenketsu.

One vote so far

Bloodline submitted by Hoyt: (Naruto not so much)

1.it's based after a video camera

2. I'll try and post the link on my profile so you can see the picture

3.it lets a person using it to speed up their brain's neurotransmitters in the eye to make everything seem in slow motion

4.it can zoom in and store images and texts like a computer

5.it lets you learn a jutsu fast (not copy) because it automatically records Justus's and files what they look like so the doujutsu user can sort of... refer to the 'video' of the jutsu and see every detail of the process like a frame by frame (like on TV)

6.while using it to fight it automatically files their style (like jutsus) so the doujutsu user can predict the next move and eventually (but faster then a normal person) learn the taijutsu style by examining its workings frame by frame

7. Lets the user cast a simple genjutsu that plays recorded things so others can see it

Ultimate form requirements-it is achieved by mastering the other abilities like, making u be able to see everything so slowly it is as if time stopped and be able to move as if normal (yellow flash) having successfully being able to examine things so well that when the user records the opponents style/jutsu it can examine it and discover its workings and weaknesses and subconsciously adjusting and fixing errors to make said style/jutsu more efficient, being able to predict moves (not the same way as the sharingan because the sharingan senses muscle tension) it uses the data it analyzed from their fight to predict what they will do next, meaning the user adapts to the opponent making them stronger as the fight goes on.

The ultimate form- it changes into a tilted yellow/black Mangekyo the adjusts to light and distance like a machine by twisting/dilating and contracting it gives 3 abilities

1. Is the ability to force an opponent to live through a recorded memory as anyone you wish with all the pain, for example, if It was used while watching a guy cut off his leg, the person could make the target that guy (though its not real its painful) it is similar to the Tsukuyomi because its in the mind.

2. Ability to make your brain work so fast, that in your mind 72 hours is one second, while in your head you can search through the 'files' finding ideas and past experiences to help defeat a much stronger opponent then yourself, kind of like where Shikamaru sits their thinking of a plan.

3.Stronger version of the simple projection genjutsu, it creates stuff out of chakra (like a shadow clone) like a whole new reality but you need to use things from your memory, like if someone shatters a glass it would be silent unless your memory had recorded the sound of shattering glass.

Submitted by ConnectFire611 (This one wouldn't work for Naruto)

Elemental control (only the five elements) - doesn't have a name for it

Beginners: For those of this bloodline using hand seals elemental jutsus strength will be a 5 increase for 75 of the chakra required; advances with level.

Novices: After a year of training those of this bloodline with twice the chakra required can use elemental jutsus without hand seals (after they have a handle on the flow it takes for the jutsu) by just saying or thinking the name of it will activate; using hand seals elemental jutsus strength will be a 10 increase for 50 of the chakra required.

Intermediates: After 5 years of elemental training in all 5 elements, without hand seals using elemental jutsus would take the same amount of chakra required for someone without the bloodline; using hand seals elemental jutsus strength will be a 20 increase for 25 of the chakra required.

Masters: After another 15 years of elemental training those of this bloodline can bend the very elements; like combining elements (Ice and Wood but with no hand seals), melding (traveling through earth, water, etc.) or use jutsus without chakra and seals (using opponents elemental chakra or the elements around them); using hand seals elemental jutsus strength will be a 40 increase for 10 of the chakra required.

As well as Gaara's weapon

Whip (Suggested by Coheed 16 the man in the dairy)

Bladed Shield (Submitted by ShinObi87)

Naginata or a pike

Halbred or Poleax (Suggested by Drake0x)

Spear (Suggested by Johnhamsta) seems to be the most popular specify what type or appearance

Three section Iron staff (Submitted by Spaceman) Seems the second most popular

Additionally there is the matter of summoning contracts there are two votes in this category:

The first Shinobi can have multiple summoning contracts how many should be the limit?

So far 3 and 5 seem to be the most common

The second vote for Naruto's, or anyone else's, summons?

Also I still need creative suggestions for earth jutsus.

As well as vote on if you want Iruka to have a Kekai Genkai.

1 vote for

one vote against

Also whether the forth should come back or not.

One vote against

One vote for a temporary return

One vote for


	24. Chapter 24 Chunin XVIII

Chapter 24 Chunin XVIII

I will strive

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter for disclaimer

Summary Mizuki attempts to get the scroll early the result of Naruto's involvements could never have been imagined. Nor could they have imagined what Naruto would find inside that scroll. Now Naruto's life as a genin has begun, but how has he changed over the last six years.

Helltanz's notes: I've decided to skip the rest of the preliminaries, it's too troublesome.

Chapter begin

Hi no Kuni

The preliminaries had concluded and played out as they had been expected to by Naruto, the remaining member of the two tailed cats vessel was turned into a pincushion by Misao, the last of the ninja from waterfall, a Kunioichi, had fought Ao, which resolved unlike the fight between Ino and Sakura but at the same time not like the fight between Tenten and Temari at first the two had seemed evenly matched but the Onsen Kunioichi soon began to exploit her families inherent adeptness with speed and stamina creating a number of shadow clones and casting a jonin level genjutsu, the Taki genin had dispelled the genjutsu just in time to be attacked by the shadow clones and Ao bounced her skull against the wall of the arena, the second member of the Kusa team, a fairly bulky teen, fought Ookami Tsume who attacked with ferocity almost on a level of Gaara dicing up the big genin into minced meat, the final grass nin, a Kunioichi, fought the last Onsen Kunioichi who overwhelmed her with a barrage of Shadow clones and kunai, and finally the last of the Kiri shinobi had progressed automatically and at the moment the shinobi participating in the chunin exam, were waiting for the final announcements by the Hokage addressing the third portion of the exam.

Sakura attempts to ask Kakashi about Sasuke's condition, but he tells her he is fine and that somehow the mark is unresponsive, but not to worry and then Kakashi departs after reminding Sasuke he has an appointment at the hospital after the announcement.

Naruto frowned, Sasuke refused to stop pestering the Onsen shinobi. 'Idiot.'

"Sooo, which one is it, is it you are you or that pinked haired cross dressing loud mouth, which one of you is the dead last? I mean its obvious this is the strongest team Konoha has in the exam, after all Satanii-sama's on it?" asked Misao, who was the only one of the Onsen genin who would talk to Sasuke.

Sasuke twitches

"Oh its you isn't it, that's okay I'm the weakest on my team to, I mean Aoshi-sama is the genius of the clan and Tsume is really strong himself not that he's any where near Aoshi-sama's level."

Sasuke twitches. "I am not the weakest I am the rookie of the year." Growled Sasuke.

"Oh is that a good thing but I guess your right what kind of ninja has pink hair." Agreed Misao. "So are you are girl?"

Sasuke facefaults. "What? What does that mean?"

"Shouldn't there be a Kunioichi on the team?"

"Sakura is a girl."

"That's a girl."

"Misao please keep it down." Stated Aoshi

"This concludes the brief intermission, congratulations on those of you who advanced past the preliminaries. The Third Hokage will explain about the final matches."

"The matches will be held in a month in order for preparations to be made for the guests as well as for the participants to have time to analyze what took place during the preliminaries to develop strategies."

The scene returns to the arena where the participants draw numbers to determine whom they will fight and that it will be tournament style.

Shikamaru raises his hand. "Does this means only one of us will become Chunin?"

It is explained that each participant will be evaluated on their performance and not necessarily if they win.

'So after Neji-chibi that would be Gaara-chan. What a drag it will be if no Gaara-chan knows not to hold back even if it would be dangerous for the public.'  
'Great Gaara gets another rematch with Yamazaki-danna, wonder if I can get a bet going.' Though Kankuro.

'Great I have to fight that lazy guy or some mummy from sound.'

'Father has been acting strange,' "humph." 'Oh well, another opportunity to show my progress to Yamazaki-danna.'

'This is troublesome I have to fight another troublesome girl.'

'I must consult the cards.' Thinks Neji. (I watched Vision of Escaflowne before writing this.)

'I'll show Orochimaru were not just experiments'

Sasuke is in the middle of one of his Avenger rants.

'All is according to Satanii-sama's plan.' Think the Onsen shinobi.

'Heh training, that's always fun.' Thinks Kuni.

'I can't wait to teach that sand brat.'

Shino and the Kiri nin, are just well like Shino normally is.

Afterwards

Kabuto, Kimmimaro, and Orochimaru meet up.

Orochimaru states: "The Leaf Village is getting soft from being peaceful and that neighboring villages are building up military strength."

Kabuto asks if Orochimaru is able to kill the Third to which Orochimaru smirks and responds.

"Of course, but it may not be much fun to fight the old geezer, but he's not my main concern Naruto has made it clear he has no intention to kill me but that means he must have some other purpose in the village."

Somewhat surprised, Kabuto seems to question Orochimaru's willingness to go through with killing the Third and further speculates that Sasuke will be the bullet, which starts off the conflict between the villages.

Orochimaru seems amused at how well Kabuto has read the situation.

Kabuto then points out he was not informed about the sound ninjas which participated in the exams and tells Orochimaru that it seems he does not have Orochimaru's full trust. Orochimaru denies the lack of trust and tells Kabuto that is why he trusts Kabuto to kidnap Sasuke. When asked why so rushed, Orochimaru states there's another that has caught his interest. Orochimaru doesn't answer for a moment.

"In order for the darkness in Sasuke to stay intact, he must be separated from Naruto, so that Naruto may not seal away the mark or Naruto may kill Sasuke." Orochimaru smirks "Naruto won't hesitate to draw his blade against the Uchiha I'm sure it won't matter there related Naruto will kill him all the same, the only Uchiha Naruto might refrain from killing is Itachi-kun, or him." Adds Orochimaru with distaste.

Hi no Kuni, Hospital  
At the hospital, it appears Kabuto has killed the many guards protecting Sasuke, who is under a sedative and may be about to kill Sasuke when Kakashi gets the scalpel out of Kabuto's hand. After Kakashi attempts to get answers from Kabuto and his link to Orochimaru, the younger ninja manages to escape by using the Dead Soul technique to manipulate the corpses to appear as though they were alive while pretending to be one of those corpses so he could escape. Kabuto smirks and jumps out the window removing his mask. "See ya Sensei, Orochimaru will have Sasuke, unless one of them stops him."

'Who is this kid, and who are them?'

Naruto arrives at the hospital only to be told to leave. Naruto smirks and the nurses doubles over.

Just then, Kakashi comes down the hall and tells Naruto that he has found someone to help Naruto train for the match.

"Training that idiot, the best you can hope for is Gaara-chan won't kill him. Anyway there's nothing I need to learn I was checking on a someone else."

Kakashi growls.

Ebisu arrives only for Denmaru to arrive.

"Your late."

"My apologies, there was a minor complication, nothing serious Sandaime-san smoothed it out."

"You can tell me later lets just hurry up."

Hi no Kuni, Naruto's primary residence

"Hey boss."

"Good afternoon Konohamaru shadow clone."

"There's a pervert at the hot spring."

"Okay."

"He says he's going to use the Rasengan Uzumaki."

"The hell he is." Naruto vanishes

Chapter Conclusion

Helltanz's notes:

Vote who you want to see Naruto use his taijutsu against (Orochimaru is not an option), also vote whether you want Sasuke to stay in Konoha, or whether he should go to Oto, whether he is retrieved or not is also up for a vote

Naruto inherits form from his dad, or if you want Iruka to have one.

A canon Kekai Genkai

Submitted by Kazua (I personally like this one, but I've decided to tweak it a little unless like everyone votes against it this on is looking pretty good to win)

The ability to distort time and space around a limited area, or something similar to Black magic, Necromancy perhaps.   
Three votes for (including mine)

These Original bloodline were submitted by Black kitsune: (Naruto not so much)

Yumegan attacks the mind and chakra as what it can do to mind is Mind control, Making one person or a group Insane and Remedial, kill in dreams the technique Yumeton; Hijutsu: Mind Scry also The Yumegan has a taijutsu called Yumeken it tears the Mind and Chakra system apart slowly Yumegan turns the eye color Silver, Black, Red, Turquoise depending on the user and the Pupil turns into the kanji for dream and can be Gold, Blue, Black

Tamashiigan this doujustsu can rip people's souls apart piece meaning that one person or group become puppets and if their minds survive they cant use chakra but a Taijutsu and Kenjutsu technique goes with this, the taijutsu Reiudeken (Ghost Fist) acts the same way as the Jyuken style The Kenjutsu Shinigami Ryuu or Death God Style it damages any type of Chakra even Cursed Seal Chakra also users of Tamashiigan can take a persons soul that's if that person deserves it but taking some ones soul can give the user of the Soul Eye gains every ability even bloodlines and memories of that person the Bad thing is that the user can suffer very severe Chakra Depletion even uses their life Chakra but the Chakra and soul chakra make up for that making the users Chakra and Stamina larger absorbing Chakra an soul Chakra combined is almost as big as Bijuu Chakra supply and Users of the Tamashiigan can add people to the clan by either having seals put on them or infusing them with the users blood or Chakra. The look of the Tamashiigan is like golden Byakugan and the veins like it also can see Tenketsu.

One vote so far

Bloodline submitted by Hoyt: (Naruto not so much)

1.it's based after a video camera

2. I'll try and post the link on my profile so you can see the picture

3.it lets a person using it to speed up their brain's neurotransmitters in the eye to make everything seem in slow motion

4.it can zoom in and store images and texts like a computer

5.it lets you learn a jutsu fast (not copy) because it automatically records Justus's and files what they look like so the doujutsu user can sort of... refer to the 'video' of the jutsu and see every detail of the process like a frame by frame (like on TV)

6.while using it to fight it automatically files their style (like jutsus) so the doujutsu user can predict the next move and eventually (but faster then a normal person) learn the taijutsu style by examining its workings frame by frame

7. Lets the user cast a simple genjutsu that plays recorded things so others can see it

Ultimate form requirements-it is achieved by mastering the other abilities like, making u be able to see everything so slowly it is as if time stopped and be able to move as if normal (yellow flash) having successfully being able to examine things so well that when the user records the opponents style/jutsu it can examine it and discover its workings and weaknesses and subconsciously adjusting and fixing errors to make said style/jutsu more efficient, being able to predict moves (not the same way as the sharingan because the sharingan senses muscle tension) it uses the data it analyzed from their fight to predict what they will do next, meaning the user adapts to the opponent making them stronger as the fight goes on.

The ultimate form- it changes into a tilted yellow/black Mangekyo the adjusts to light and distance like a machine by twisting/dilating and contracting it gives 3 abilities

1. Is the ability to force an opponent to live through a recorded memory as anyone you wish with all the pain, for example, if It was used while watching a guy cut off his leg, the person could make the target that guy (though its not real its painful) it is similar to the Tsukuyomi because its in the mind.

2. Ability to make your brain work so fast, that in your mind 72 hours is one second, while in your head you can search through the 'files' finding ideas and past experiences to help defeat a much stronger opponent then yourself, kind of like where Shikamaru sits their thinking of a plan.

3.Stronger version of the simple projection genjutsu, it creates stuff out of chakra (like a shadow clone) like a whole new reality but you need to use things from your memory, like if someone shatters a glass it would be silent unless your memory had recorded the sound of shattering glass.

Submitted by ConnectFire611 (This one wouldn't work for Naruto)

Elemental control (only the five elements) - doesn't have a name for it

Beginners: For those of this bloodline using hand seals elemental jutsus strength will be a 5 increase for 75 of the chakra required; advances with level.

Novices: After a year of training those of this bloodline with twice the chakra required can use elemental jutsus without hand seals (after they have a handle on the flow it takes for the jutsu) by just saying or thinking the name of it will activate; using hand seals elemental jutsus strength will be a 10 increase for 50 of the chakra required.

Intermediates: After 5 years of elemental training in all 5 elements, without hand seals using elemental jutsus would take the same amount of chakra required for someone without the bloodline; using hand seals elemental jutsus strength will be a 20 increase for 25 of the chakra required.

Masters: After another 15 years of elemental training those of this bloodline can bend the very elements; like combining elements (Ice and Wood but with no hand seals), melding (traveling through earth, water, etc.) or use jutsus without chakra and seals (using opponents elemental chakra or the elements around them); using hand seals elemental jutsus strength will be a 40 increase for 10 of the chakra required.

As well as Gaara's weapon

Whip (Suggested by Coheed 16 the man in the dairy)

Bladed Shield (Submitted by ShinObi87)

Naginata or a pike

Halbred or Poleax (Suggested by Drake0x)

Spear (Suggested by Johnhamsta) seems to be the most popular specify what type or appearance

Three section Iron staff (Submitted by Spaceman) Seems the second most popular

Additionally there is the matter of summoning contracts there are two votes in this category:

The first Shinobi can have multiple summoning contracts how many should be the limit?

So far 3 and 5 seem to be the most common

The second vote for Naruto's, or anyone else's, summons?

Also I still need creative suggestions for earth jutsus.

As well as vote on if you want Iruka to have a Kekai Genkai.

1 vote for

One vote against

Also whether the forth should come back or not.

One vote against

One vote for a temporary return

One vote for


	25. Chapter 25 Chunin XIX

Chapter 25 Chunin XIX

I will strive

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter for disclaimer

Summary Mizuki attempts to get the scroll early the result of Naruto's involvements could never have been imagined. Nor could they have imagined what Naruto would find inside that scroll. Now Naruto's life as a genin has begun, but how has he changed over the last six years.

Helltanz's notes: God dammnit, I already explained Ao is blue as Aozora meaning blue sky, and Aoi is gray as in Ichigatsu no aoi Tsuki meaning January's gray moon or alternatively translated Pale january moon. I'm sorry the Original characters are confusing

Chapter begin

Previously

Hi no Kuni, Naruto's primary residence

"Hey boss."

"Good afternoon Konohamaru shadow clone."

"There's a pervert at the hot spring."

"Okay, this demands my attention, neither Haku nor any of my other charges are there the Onsen shinobi are going later."

"He says he's going to use the Rasengan Uzumaki."

"The hell he is." Naruto vanishes

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Hot springs

Naruto appears in a blaze of black energy, and catches Konohamaru as he flies back wards.

"Shishou."

Naruto growls. "I don't know who you are you lecherous fool, but there is only one punishment severe enough for someone who has the audacity of attacking one of my pupils, and that punishment is death." Naruto's killer intent flares making Kyubi's look like the killer intent expelled during a jonin fight. Naruto's chakra surges through his body, his eyes transformed into his nine-pronged Mangekyo sharingan, just from the amount rage Naruto felt demanding to be released, Naruto's canines turn into vampire like fangs and his fingernails turn into claws. 'Thirty percent enough to crush three of the Akatsuki in an instant, now for some fun time, time to teach this fool his lesson.'

"Not another of you guys Kuchiose no jutsu." Jiraiya flashes through hand signs a poof of smoke and large toad appears. 'From raw chakra and his statement probably the kids sensei.'

"An amphibian you summon an amphibian to fight." Naruto laughs. "Don't you know anything idiot **snakes eat toads!" **Naruto flashes through the summoning jutsu hand signs. "Kuchiose no jutsu arise Kaiyohoshi."

A large Cobra arises from the water. "You summoned me. Naruto-sama. A frog, humph, Suiton Suiten Sakamake."

Jiraiya's summon is hit by downpour of scalding water.

"Doton Tsuchi Ryu Tachi." A wave rock blades shoot out impaling the summon.

'Damn it this guys serious.' "Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari" the esophagus of the stone toad forms. "Hah give it up the isn't a shinobi who's been born yet who can beat this jutsu."

"Bold words fool. Katon banshō issai kaijin to nase." White flames surge outwards and disentigrate the esophagus. 'Time to end this.'

'Fire which could burn through the esophagus of the stone toad who himself can breath fire. Who is this guy, he had snake contract but I don't regognize him and the snake said his name was Naruto, and summons wouldn't lie about that detail. Could he be affialated with Orochimaru but,'

A powerful prescense arrives

"That's enough Naruto."

"Sandaime." "Sensei."

Jiraiya notices Naruto's Katana is a mere nanometer from his throat. 'I didn't sense him move.'

Naruto eyed the Sandaime with one of his Mangekyo the other firmly affixed to Jiraiya.

"Naruto!"

'How unfortunate.' Naruto repressed a groan Sasuke had arrived, and indeed the arrogant Uchiha had arrived.

Naruto dropped back to about four meters and sheathed his sword; Naruto could hear his blade agree with his annoyance over the other sharingan user's presence.

"Sasuke-kun." Greeted the aging Hokage.

'So the last Uchiha living in Konoha and that confirms this guy name is Naruto.'

"Gramps."

'Oh dear I hit sensei's grandson, who just saved me from the kids murderous teacher.'

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Hokage tower

"Heh, heh so uh no hard feelings then eh Naruto." Chuckled Jiraiya.

Naruto glared. "I still have every intention of killing you, if not for the fact the old man has instructed I do not kill you is the only reason you are still on this mortal plane."

Jiraiya gulps.

"Naruto as much, well Jiraiya is an important supplement to the shinobi portion of the military strength of fire country. I'm sure you understand. Now Jiraiya-kun you stated there was a secret alliance formed between Sand and Sound village."

"Yep."

"Naruto?"

"Izumo is not a terribly foolish person he would not attack or participate in a fight he has not even the slightest chance of winning."

"You think you presence will deter the attack."

"No, Izumo is already dead."

"What?"

"Izumo always, like everyone in Suna for that matter, refers to me as Yamazaki-danna, there are no exceptions to this, the Izumo who was at the exams addressed me as Naruto-dono. Once the attack begins and it becomes apparent that is not the Yondaime Kazekage, portions of Suna will defect to my side of the battle."

"Your side?"

"I have no interest in Konoha itself, but should it fall it will damage fire country's military might that is unacceptable. Your death is also not acceptable."

"Naruto before you leave you are aware a dignitary from the emperor will be arriving."

"Yes I know that."  
"And what are Onsen's intentions. Is this the beginning of your war, Naruto?"

"No, my war is still a cold one, things still need to be done, and there are still people who need to die before I can begin. The pact is still in effect, as long as you draw breath. I guarantee nothing after that but until then Onsen will aid Konoha for the benefit of fire country."

"I expected as much, there is a council meeting, the village would like you to attend."

"Do I really need to make an example of those fools, there deaths will not harm Konoha."

"No I don't think so, Naruto I don't think it's that kind of meeting." Stammered the Hokage.

"Tell this idiot." Naruto jerked his at Jiraiya. "To stay out of the hot springs or he will be joining Maru-chan in the ICU."

"Hah you just got lucky kid I'm one of the sanin." Boasted Jiraiya.

"You are an idiot, I am Tenchu Hitokiri, when compared to me you are barely better than cannon fodder."

"Why you."

"Jiraiya-kun antagonizing him is not the best idea, Naruto is the strongest Shinobi on the entire continent even when only at four tenths of his full strength." (Sandaime hasn't met Naruto's enemies or Naruto's other allies)

"You're joking. He's really that strong."

"Yes he's already exceeded far past Arashi's level he is the first of the G- class Shinobi."

Four o'clock, Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Council chambers

"Ah Naruto-san." Ground out the council member. "Thank you for joining us today."

Chapter Conclusion

Helltanz's notes: A story I suggest reading this time is Naruto and the Seven Deadly byThe Dragon Hollow Vaizard. As much as I would like to Sasuke isn't going to die for a while. Vote who you want to see Naruto use his taijutsu against (Orochimaru is not an option), also vote whether you want Sasuke to stay in Konoha, or whether he should go to Oto, whether he is retrieved or not is also up for a vote

Naruto inherits form from his dad, or if you want Iruka to have one.

A canon Kekai Genkai

Submitted by Kazua (I personally like this one, but I've decided to tweak it a little unless like everyone votes against it this on is looking pretty good to win):

The ability to distort time and space around a limited area, or something similar to Black magic, Necromancy perhaps.   
Four votes for (including mine)

These Original bloodline were submitted by Black kitsune: (Naruto not so much)

Yumegan attacks the mind and chakra as what it can do to mind is Mind control, Making one person or a group Insane and Remedial, kill in dreams the technique Yumeton; Hijutsu: Mind Scry also The Yumegan has a taijutsu called Yumeken it tears the Mind and Chakra system apart slowly Yumegan turns the eye color Silver, Black, Red, Turquoise depending on the user and the Pupil turns into the kanji for dream and can be Gold, Blue, Black

Tamashiigan this doujustsu can rip people's souls apart piece meaning that one person or group become puppets and if their minds survive they cant use chakra but a Taijutsu and Kenjutsu technique goes with this, the taijutsu Reiudeken (Ghost Fist) acts the same way as the Jyuken style The Kenjutsu Shinigami Ryuu or Death God Style it damages any type of Chakra even Cursed Seal Chakra also users of Tamashiigan can take a persons soul that's if that person deserves it but taking some ones soul can give the user of the Soul Eye gains every ability even bloodlines and memories of that person the Bad thing is that the user can suffer very severe Chakra Depletion even uses their life Chakra but the Chakra and soul chakra make up for that making the users Chakra and Stamina larger absorbing Chakra an soul Chakra combined is almost as big as Bijuu Chakra supply and Users of the Tamashiigan can add people to the clan by either having seals put on them or infusing them with the users blood or Chakra. The look of the Tamashiigan is like golden Byakugan and the veins like it also can see Tenketsu.

One vote so far

Bloodline submitted by Hoyt: (Naruto not so much)

1.it's based after a video camera

2. I'll try and post the link on my profile so you can see the picture

3.it lets a person using it to speed up their brain's neurotransmitters in the eye to make everything seem in slow motion

4.it can zoom in and store images and texts like a computer

5.it lets you learn a jutsu fast (not copy) because it automatically records Justus's and files what they look like so the doujutsu user can sort of... refer to the 'video' of the jutsu and see every detail of the process like a frame by frame (like on TV)

6.while using it to fight it automatically files their style (like jutsus) so the doujutsu user can predict the next move and eventually (but faster then a normal person) learn the taijutsu style by examining its workings frame by frame

7. Lets the user cast a simple genjutsu that plays recorded things so others can see it

Ultimate form requirements-it is achieved by mastering the other abilities like, making u be able to see everything so slowly it is as if time stopped and be able to move as if normal (yellow flash) having successfully being able to examine things so well that when the user records the opponents style/jutsu it can examine it and discover its workings and weaknesses and subconsciously adjusting and fixing errors to make said style/jutsu more efficient, being able to predict moves (not the same way as the sharingan because the sharingan senses muscle tension) it uses the data it analyzed from their fight to predict what they will do next, meaning the user adapts to the opponent making them stronger as the fight goes on.

The ultimate form- it changes into a tilted yellow/black Mangekyo the adjusts to light and distance like a machine by twisting/dilating and contracting it gives 3 abilities

1. Is the ability to force an opponent to live through a recorded memory as anyone you wish with all the pain, for example, if It was used while watching a guy cut off his leg, the person could make the target that guy (though its not real its painful) it is similar to the Tsukuyomi because its in the mind.

2. Ability to make your brain work so fast, that in your mind 72 hours is one second, while in your head you can search through the 'files' finding ideas and past experiences to help defeat a much stronger opponent then yourself, kind of like where Shikamaru sits their thinking of a plan.

3.Stronger version of the simple projection genjutsu, it creates stuff out of chakra (like a shadow clone) like a whole new reality but you need to use things from your memory, like if someone shatters a glass it would be silent unless your memory had recorded the sound of shattering glass.

Submitted by ConnectFire611 (This one wouldn't work for Naruto)

Elemental control (only the five elements) - doesn't have a name for it

Beginners: For those of this bloodline using hand seals elemental jutsus strength will be a 5 increase for 75 of the chakra required; advances with level.

Novices: After a year of training those of this bloodline with twice the chakra required can use elemental jutsus without hand seals (after they have a handle on the flow it takes for the jutsu) by just saying or thinking the name of it will activate; using hand seals elemental jutsus strength will be a 10 increase for 50 of the chakra required.

Intermediates: After 5 years of elemental training in all 5 elements, without hand seals using elemental jutsus would take the same amount of chakra required for someone without the bloodline; using hand seals elemental jutsus strength will be a 20 increase for 25 of the chakra required.

Masters: After another 15 years of elemental training those of this bloodline can bend the very elements; like combining elements (Ice and Wood but with no hand seals), melding (traveling through earth, water, etc.) or use jutsus without chakra and seals (using opponents elemental chakra or the elements around them); using hand seals elemental jutsus strength will be a 40 increase for 10 of the chakra required.

As well as Gaara's weapon

Whip (Suggested by Coheed 16 the man in the dairy)

Bladed Shield (Submitted by ShinObi87)

Naginata or a pike

Halbred or Poleax (Suggested by Drake0x)

Spear (Suggested by Johnhamsta) seems to be the most popular specify what type or appearance, I'll start specifying appearance next chapter

Three section Iron staff (Submitted by Spaceman) Seems the second most popular

Additionally there is the matter of summoning contracts there are two votes in this category:

The first Shinobi can have multiple summoning contracts how many should be the limit?

So far 3 and 5 seem to be the most common

The second vote for Naruto's, or anyone else's, summons?

Also I still need creative suggestions for earth jutsus.

As well as vote on if you want Iruka to have a Kekai Genkai.

1 vote for

One vote against

Also whether the forth should come back or not.

One vote against

One vote for a temporary return

One vote for


	26. Chapter 26 Chunin XX

Chapter 26 Chunin XX

I will strive

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter for disclaimer

Summary Mizuki attempts to get the scroll early the result of Naruto's involvements could never have been imagined. Nor could they have imagined what Naruto would find inside that scroll. Now Naruto's life as a genin has begun, but how has he changed over the last six years.

Helltanz's notes: Like I said a couple of chapters back there are several different continental land masses beside the elemental countries continental land mass, most of them are based on real world nations from the past. For example one emulates Japan from the late 1800's minus guns, another imitates Feudal China, another is like ancient Greece except with similar a technology level to the elemental countries.

Chapter begin

Previously

Four o'clock, Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Council chambers

"Ah Naruto-san." Ground out the council member. "Thank you for joining us today."

Naruto had to forcibly suppress his desire to simply invoke his rank and go manslayer on these annoying morons.

"We asked you here for a reason which is paramount to the village."

'I somehow doubt that, a lot.' Thought Naruto.

"As you are aware Orochimaru who is one of the most fearsome S-class missing ninja criminals." Naruto scoffs. "Has targeted Uchiha Sasuke, who was given the curse mark which has been rendered inert by some unknown means." The councilor paused. "Uchiha Sasuke is a very important person for Konoha he and Uchiha Muromaru are the only survivors of the Uchiha massacre,"

"Excluding your eminence of course." Interjected another councilor, one of Konoha's most prominent doctors who happened to descend from one of fire countries more important Samurai families.

A couple of glares were exchanged throughout the room.

"Yes well, Uchiha Sasuke must be trained and we must insure the Uchiha clan is returned to prominence."

Hyuga Hiashi, most esteemed leader of the glorious clan of, cough stuck up bastards cough, the Hyuga wrinkled his nose in disgust obviously at the thought of returning the Uchiha to there previous status, not that he had a problem with the sword wielding assassin in front of the council.

"The revival of the Uchiha clan will ensure Konoha's return to our previous heights of military supremacy on the mainland. Thus ensuring the security of the Fire nation." Stated another councilor this one a prominent merchant, a member of the neutral party.

"This stated we must all do our best to insure Uchiha Sasuke reaches his full potential."

By now Naruto was getting annoyed at the councilor's enjoyment of hearing their own yapping.

"So we would like you to train Uchiha Sasuke for the chunin exams."

"No."

If Hiashi was anyone else he would jumped into the air with happiness shouting Naruto's praises.

"But, but why not?"

"Sasuke in his current state would not benefit from the training he is not in proper condition physically or mentally to handle such rigorous exercise."

"Mentally?" questions the Yamanaka clan leader.

"Yes mentally advanced Sharingan control and jutsus require extensive immense mental stability and concentration to use properly. Failure to do so can lead to complications." Stated Naruto daring anyone in the room to question him.

The civilian councilors being idiots, bought the excuse hook line and sinker.

Hiashi once more felt like pumping his fist in the air, the Uchiha wouldn't be learning from Naruto thus he wouldn't ever be a true threat. Hiashi decided since he couldn't publicly cackle evilly in public did so in his mind.

"Of course we understand perfectly so we'll have Kakashi condition Uchiha Sasuke, thank you for your time."

Elsewhere on a dusty road leading to Konoha

"Itachi why are we going to your old village, there's no point." Whined the monster of the bloody mist.

Itachi didn't bother turning to face his partner but continued walking in the direction of Konoha. "Of course there is a point Kisame."

"Well, I don't see one." Huffed Kisame in reply. "Leader's already sent Hidan and Kakuzu to monitor and if possible to apprehend Nibi's vessel, Gobi's vessel is already allied with the organizations comrades in the Black Sanctum, and speaking them Black Sanctum's leader is digesting the nine tails so why are we going."

"According to intelligence Orochimaru will be launching an attack on the hidden village of the leaves."

"Still no reason for us to go, even if the traitor is attacking, Leader won't be back from the other continent for a while yet, so no reason for us to go. And this better not be about Pocky."

"No this doesn't concern Pocky," Itachi opens a box of said treat. "There is a very valid reason for going if we make it on time for the invasion."

"And that reason is?"

"You will see." 'That and Naruto needs to be informed about that blasted Kyoshi woman, he won't be happy.'

Kisame's eye twitches.

"I assure you it will be worth it, seeing him in action even from afar is a true wonder, but I want to go just because he might use that jutsu."

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato

'This land has become to quiet even with this battle it will still be to quiet. Such a tense quiet will not last.' Thinks Naruto cleaning a Tachi.

"Naruto-sama there is a white haired man at the gate." Announces Haku.

Naruto sheathes the blade as he stands.

Naruto walks through the complex noting Gaara is hard at work training. 'I shall have to give him a new jutsu to work on.' Notes Naruto seemingly happy. 'Wind, lightning or that jutsu yes that technique would be most useful for Gaara-chan.'

Naruto let loose a small of amount of silver chakra empowering one of his preferred demonic abilities.

"Ah gaki." Greeted Jiraiya, who apparently hadn't listened to a word of his teacher advice.

'The old man said not to kill him, lest I harm the Fire nations military strength.' Naruto harnessing his godlike speed raised his hand a blur of white shot out and retracted just as fast impaling the legendary pervert through the shoulder. "I don't like perverts or idiots." Warned Naruto.

"Oh yeah brat you want a rumble well lets go."

Naruto smirks. "I'll hold back more this time so you might last longer."

Jiraiya scowls using a quick medical jutsu to heal his shoulder.

"Right then you ready for an ass kicking Uchiha brat."

Naruto's eye twitched "What did you call me." Naruto swings his hand another white blur knocks the toad sage aside, Jiraiya tried to avoid the attack but it connected with knees as opposed to hitting him in the ribs.

"Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari."

"This again how pathetic."

Jiraiya charges Naruto with Rasengan.

'That jutsu.'

Naruto spins around on one hand slicing open his palm on the other while manipulating charka through his other hand. "Katon: Ketsueki no Tatsu." The blood transforms into white fire banishing the esophagus, Jiraiya blocks or attempts to using Rasengan actually using both hands, which ended up burned from the intense heat.

'That jutsu is he.'

Dark energy swirled around Naruto's arm.

'Oh shit.'

Naraku Rasengan forms. "Attacking an opponent with an incomplete jutsu is a mistake only fools make."

'That's-"

"Futon Naraku Rasengan Tatsumaki." Naruto punches the air and sends Jiraiya flying into a pond covered in innumerable cuts and slashes. "Loser. Don't waste my time." Naruto return to his complex a smirk on his face in the distance two figures watched one a shinobi with a pair of blazing sharingan, the other a purple haired Kunioichi. (Not Anko) Not including the many Hyuga who frequently watch Naruto's home enjoying the spectacle of Naruto beating the shit out of prominent shinobi and samurai alike was fairly common.

Chapter Conclusion

Helltanz's notes: I probably won't update for a at least another two or three weeks, vacation. Yeah Naruto kicks Jiraiya's ass again, you see some more abilities, foreshadowing, mainly this was to hold you guys over while I'm on vacation, the next chapter should be better if everything plays out. Vote who you want to see Naruto use his taijutsu against (Orochimaru is not an option), also vote whether you want Sasuke to stay in Konoha, or whether he should go to Oto, whether he is retrieved or not is also up for a vote. Also I'm going to start removing Kekai Genkai from the voting.

Naruto inherits form from his dad, or if you want Iruka to have one.

A canon Kekai Genkai

Submitted by Kazua (I personally like this one, but I've decided to tweak it a little unless like everyone votes against it this on is looking pretty good to win):

The ability to distort time and space around a limited area, or something similar to Black magic, Necromancy perhaps.   
Five votes for (including mine)

These Original bloodline were submitted by Black kitsune: (Naruto not so much)

Tamashiigan this doujustsu can rip people's souls apart piece meaning that one person or group become puppets and if their minds survive they cant use chakra but a Taijutsu and Kenjutsu technique goes with this, the taijutsu Reiudeken (Ghost Fist) acts the same way as the Jyuken style The Kenjutsu Shinigami Ryuu or Death God Style it damages any type of Chakra even Cursed Seal Chakra also users of Tamashiigan can take a persons soul that's if that person deserves it but taking some ones soul can give the user of the Soul Eye gains every ability even bloodlines and memories of that person the Bad thing is that the user can suffer very severe Chakra Depletion even uses their life Chakra but the Chakra and soul chakra make up for that making the users Chakra and Stamina larger absorbing Chakra an soul Chakra combined is almost as big as Bijuu Chakra supply and Users of the Tamashiigan can add people to the clan by either having seals put on them or infusing them with the users blood or Chakra. The look of the Tamashiigan is like golden Byakugan and the veins like it also can see Tenketsu.

One vote so far

Submitted by ConnectFire611 (This one wouldn't work for Naruto)

Elemental control (only the five elements) - doesn't have a name for it

Beginners: For those of this bloodline using hand seals elemental jutsus strength will be a 5 increase for 75 of the chakra required; advances with level.

Novices: After a year of training those of this bloodline with twice the chakra required can use elemental jutsus without hand seals (after they have a handle on the flow it takes for the jutsu) by just saying or thinking the name of it will activate; using hand seals elemental jutsus strength will be a 10 increase for 50 of the chakra required.

Intermediates: After 5 years of elemental training in all 5 elements, without hand seals using elemental jutsus would take the same amount of chakra required for someone without the bloodline; using hand seals elemental jutsus strength will be a 20 increase for 25 of the chakra required.

Masters: After another 15 years of elemental training those of this bloodline can bend the very elements; like combining elements (Ice and Wood but with no hand seals), melding (traveling through earth, water, etc.) or use jutsus without chakra and seals (using opponents elemental chakra or the elements around them); using hand seals elemental jutsus strength will be a 40 increase for 10 of the chakra required.

As well as Gaara's weapon

Whip (Suggested by Coheed 16 the man in the dairy)

Bladed Shield (Submitted by ShinObi87)

Naginata or a pike

Halbred or Poleax (Suggested by Drake0x)

Spear (Suggested by Johnhamsta) seems to be the most popular specify what type or appearance,

Appearances

Lance of Longinus (From Neon Genesis Evagelion)

Javelins

Yari (The standard Japanese spear)

A spear like Ed uses in Fullmetal Alchemist

Three section Iron staff (Submitted by Spaceman) Seems the second most popular

Additionally there is the matter of summoning contracts there are two votes in this category:

The first Shinobi can have multiple summoning contracts how many should be the limit?

So far 3 and 5 seem to be the most common

The second vote for Naruto's, or anyone else's, summons?

Also I still need creative suggestions for earth jutsus.

As well as vote on if you want Iruka to have a Kekai Genkai.

3 vote for

One vote against

Also whether the forth should come back or not.

Two vote against

One vote for a temporary return

One vote for


	27. Chapter 27 Chunin XXI

Chapter 27 Chunin XXI

I will strive

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter for disclaimer

Summary: Mizuki failed to get the scroll after an early attempt. Now Naruto is an assassin of the highest caliber, with an army and an interesting sense of ideals. Heritages are realized but true loyalties and intentions unknown. What will befall the world?

Helltanz's notes: Naruto and Itachi weren't talking about the same technique though both jutsus will be shown during the invasion. As to Naruto's implied hate for the Uchiha, all will be explained just prior to the Tsunande arc, but a hint Naruto has loyalty issues and Naruto doesn't like the Uchiha's attitude.

Here's a brief timeline of events

Timeline

First Tale

Naruto Age 1

Gaara is born

Naruto Age 4

-Naruto begins to train

-Naruto's mother's bloodline activates resulting in the death of thirty-four villagers and as well as many more injured or placed in vegetative state

-Naruto meets Kyubi

Naruto Age 5

-Naruto starts the academy, restricting his time to train

Naruto Age 6

-Mizuki convinces Naruto to steal the Forbidden Scroll, which Naruto copies

-Naruto uses Kinjutsu Kekai Genkai Sozo to create his Kekai Genkai with odd results to his other Kekai Genkai

-Naruto crushes Mizuki

-Naruto begins wandering and training

Naruto Age 7

-Naruto spends most the year in training

-Toward the end of the year he begins to make a name for himself as a swordsman

Naruto Age 8

-The emperor bestows the Rank of Tenchu Hitokiri upon Naruto

-Onsen is formally recognized as a Shinobi village

-Naruto briefly returns to Konoha

-Uchiha Massacre occurs

Naruto Age 9

-Naruto travels to Suna

-Naruto trains the Suna siblings for two months

-Naruto returns to his wandering

- Naruto defeats the seven-tailed Makumori

Naruto Age 10

Naruto makes his second journey to Nihon and meets Shinguji Kazuma

Naruto Age 11

Can't tell you it would spoil it

Needless to say Naruto is training during this year as well

Naruto Age 12

-Naruto returns to leaf

Chapter begin

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Hokage monument

Night has fallen on the hidden village of the Leaves, atop one of the buildings, Gaara sits in total solitude when Dosu arrives, surprised that Gaara does not sleep. He wishes to defeat Gaara right here and now so his chances of battling Sasuke will increase.  
"When there is a full moon..." Gaara mutters, "HIS blood gets excited."  
"Huh" is Dosu's oh so intelligent response.

Gaara's sand emerges and quickly crushes the mummy of sound into a mush of blood, organs, bone and gore.  
Kyo appears. The crimson eyed Shinobi smirks. "Heh full moons, I hear they get Satanii-sama riled up as well. Nights as bright as this make me want to cut some one to pieces." Mutters the crimson-eyed sword user.

Kyo's jonin, Kuro arrives and informs Kyo all Onsen shinobi are to return.

Kyo grumbles but complies.

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Hokage Tower

Anko visits the Third and apologizes to him. The Third said that there is no need for it. He also said that there is no one that is capable of beating Orochimaru. Anko then says that she wishes that the Fourth is alive but the Third tells her that there is no need to say such things. Only because of him that the village was saved from the Kyubi.

Elsewhere in the village on the top of another building

Hayate (that's the Chunin Examiner if you've forgotten) stumbles upon two shinobi talking one is the Sand nin, Baki, and the other is Orochimaru's right hand man Kabuto, Hayate who is unaware of Kabuto's true loyalties wonders why Kabuto would converse with a Sand Jonin.

There's a brief flashback to Kabuto's confrontation with Kakashi and how most know he's a spy for Orochimaru, which, if discovered by many, could jeopardize the plan to destroy Konoha.  
While the two are discussing are the plan to attack Konoha, Baki states that the plan could be jeopardized given Naruto's presence.

As Hayate hears this, he whisks away to tell the Third, but he was been discovered already by Baki, who confronts him. Hayate withdraws his sword and attacks with Konoha-ryuu Mikazuki no Mai (Dance of the Crescent Moon) to deliver a blow to Baki's shoulder, though it does no major damage. The wind blows Baki's cloth which cover's the other side of his face up revealing a long seared scar. "Your not bad however, a blade of wind cannot be defended against by a common steel sword." Baki use Kaze no Yaiba and attacks the chunin proctor thus, the end of Hayate Gekou.

"Don't worry I'll get rid of the body."

"Are you sure, risking your cover?"

"Humph like you said Naruto's presence might have messed up the whole plan."

"I see no one really knows just how far Yamazaki-danna's information sources have infiltrated."

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Ninja academy

Iruka is with his students and shows them the faces of the Hokage. Suddenly, the Third Hokage arrives and Iruka started to describe him to his students. Apparently, the Third is called the Professor for he knows all the village's jutsu. Then the Hokage goes on and tells them that they should protect those who are precious to them.

Choji and his team are going to a barbecue restaurant; Kankuro and Temari are in their hotel.  
A flashback occurs where Kankuro's Jonin, Baki, tells them that they are not in the chunin exam to become Chunins but instead they are there to help them crush Konoha.  
Gaara tells Baki he does not care what his father's plan is and that he does not care what happens as long as it doesn't interrupts his fights.

Baki gulps as Gaara's sand begins to close around him the sand forms small spikes around Baki. "Bye Gaara." Baki hastily leaves the room, and Gaara slams the door to his room.  
Later, Baki reports to the Kazekage about the Sound village's plan and also that all three genins have advanced into the main fights.  
Kankuro and Temari realize that Gaara has escaped from the room he was in. The sand shinobi become more than a little worried about where he has gone.

Next Shikamaru is seen playing shougi with himself.

Sakura is at Ino's flower shop again picking up some flowers. Ino teases her and asks if they're for Sasuke, but Sakura says that the flowers are for Lee instead.

Gaara is at the hospital and enters Lee's room; Lee is still resting. Gaara is about to consume Lee with his sand, when Shikamaru stops him with his shadow imitation. Gaara says that he was going to kill 'fuzzy brows' just because he wants him dead. A few threats here and there and Gaara is lecturing Shikamaru. He even speaks of his own past. When Gaara was being born, the one-tailed demon named Shukaku was sealed within Gaara; his mother used as the sacrifice. Gaara says his family is just lumps of meat linked by hatred and murderous intent. Starting from when Gaara was six, his father, the Kazekage, tried to assassinate him several times, because he was a threat to the village and could not be controlled. The people were and still are scared of him. So Gaara continues to question his existence. Then he says that he exists to kill everyone, and to fights only for the thrill of a battle and to learn from the strongest.

Shikamaru using his superior intellect comes up with a quick plan. "Do you think Naruto would approve of you killing his sparing partners student, when he can't defend himself."

Gaara pauses.

Then, Shikamaru runs out of chakra and Gaara is free to move. Gaara is about to kill Shikamaru, when Gai walks in and saves the day. Telling them to cool their jets of fiery flames of youths until the tournament.

Hi no Kuni, Naruto's primary residence

"This month has sucked." Whined Misao

"Don't we know it I don't think Kyo's gone this long without a violent mission."

"I don't think Satanii-sama has ever gone two months needing to yell at Kyo to stop causing trouble."

"If we are all done discussing how irritating this month has been we can move on to the matter at hand."

"Satanii-sama."

"Suna and Oto will attack and invade the village hidden in the leaves during the third invasion, during their invasion the final portion of the exam, what they don't realize is we have mobilized two divisions of Onsen's elite for urban operations. They'll intercept the invading troops in the city outside the hidden village two additional divisions will deal with those who are starting outside the village. Good luck on the exam, when the invasion starts start killing sound shinobi in the arena."

Chapter Conclusion

Helltanz's notes: Vote who you want to see Naruto use his taijutsu against (Orochimaru is not an option), also vote whether you want Sasuke to stay in Konoha, or whether he should go to Oto, whether he is retrieved or not is also up for a vote. And I'm considering give Haku another Kekai Genkai for plot development purposes, I've been pondering this course for a while. Vote if you want Naruto to be able to summon toads, this would be contract number three, the first contract is cobra's and the second is one you haven't seen, actually you'll probably see Naruto's sister or one of his cousins use it first.

A canon Kekai Genkai

Submitted by Kazua (I personally like this one, but I've decided to tweak it a little unless like everyone votes against it this on is looking pretty good to win):

The ability to distort time and space around a limited area, or something similar to Black magic, Necromancy perhaps.   
Five votes for (including mine)

These Original bloodline were submitted by Black kitsune: (Naruto not so much)

Tamashiigan this doujustsu can rip people's souls apart piece meaning that one person or group become puppets and if their minds survive they cant use chakra but a Taijutsu and Kenjutsu technique goes with this, the taijutsu Reiudeken (Ghost Fist) acts the same way as the Jyuken style The Kenjutsu Shinigami Ryuu or Death God Style it damages any type of Chakra even Cursed Seal Chakra also users of Tamashiigan can take a persons soul that's if that person deserves it but taking some ones soul can give the user of the Soul Eye gains every ability even bloodlines and memories of that person the Bad thing is that the user can suffer very severe Chakra Depletion even uses their life Chakra but the Chakra and soul chakra make up for that making the users Chakra and Stamina larger absorbing Chakra an soul Chakra combined is almost as big as Bijuu Chakra supply and Users of the Tamashiigan can add people to the clan by either having seals put on them or infusing them with the users blood or Chakra. The look of the Tamashiigan is like golden Byakugan and the veins like it also can see Tenketsu.

One vote so far

Submitted by ConnectFire611 (This one wouldn't work for Naruto)

Elemental control (only the five elements) - doesn't have a name for it

Beginners: For those of this bloodline using hand seals elemental jutsus strength will be a 5 increase for 75 of the chakra required; advances with level.

Novices: After a year of training those of this bloodline with twice the chakra required can use elemental jutsus without hand seals (after they have a handle on the flow it takes for the jutsu) by just saying or thinking the name of it will activate; using hand seals elemental jutsus strength will be a 10 increase for 50 of the chakra required.

Intermediates: After 5 years of elemental training in all 5 elements, without hand seals using elemental jutsus would take the same amount of chakra required for someone without the bloodline; using hand seals elemental jutsus strength will be a 20 increase for 25 of the chakra required.

Masters: After another 15 years of elemental training those of this bloodline can bend the very elements; like combining elements (Ice and Wood but with no hand seals), melding (traveling through earth, water, etc.) or use jutsus without chakra and seals (using opponents elemental chakra or the elements around them); using hand seals elemental jutsus strength will be a 40 increase for 10 of the chakra required.

As well as Gaara's weapon

Whip (Suggested by Coheed 16 the man in the dairy)

Bladed Shield (Submitted by ShinObi87)

Naginata or a pike

Halbred or Poleax (Suggested by Drake0x)

Spear (Suggested by Johnhamsta) seems to be the most popular specify what type or appearance,

Appearances

Lance of Longinus (From Neon Genesis Evagelion)

Javelins

Yari (The standard Japanese spear)

A spear like Ed uses in Fullmetal Alchemist

Three section Iron staff (Submitted by Spaceman) Seems the second most popular

Additionally there is the matter of summoning contracts there are two votes in this category:

The first Shinobi can have multiple summoning contracts how many should be the limit?

So far 3 and 5 seem to be the most common

The second vote for Naruto's, or anyone else's, summons?

Also I still need creative suggestions for earth jutsus.

As well as vote on if you want Iruka to have a Kekai Genkai.

3 vote for

One vote against

Also whether the forth should come back or not. (We're tied vote people I dislike casting tie breakers)

Two vote against

Two vote for a temporary return

Two vote for


	28. Chapter 28 Chunin XXII

Chapter 28 Chunin XXII

I will strive

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter for disclaimer

Summary: Mizuki failed to get the scroll after an early attempt. Now Naruto is an assassin of the highest caliber, with an army and an interesting sense of ideals. Heritages are realized but true loyalties and intentions unknown. What will befall the world?

Helltanz's notes: Well this chapter concludes the month interlude, and starts the finals. For reference the people of Konoha are not aware of Naruto's Uchiha blood.

Chapter begin

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Naruto's primary residence

White mist begins to cover the ground.

Naruto clicks his unsheathes his Tachi, this sword is important later, his eyes glow black.

"Early aren't you Akuma." Naruto didn't expect a response.

A large red Oni with three horns on its head, dressed in Samurai armor steps out of the mist.

No less than a millisecond later a large Zanbatou was swung, at speeds rivaling Naruto's own attacks with a sword, the blade ignited in flame.

"Ippai Tsuki no Mai." Naruto blurs from sight for an entire minute and delivers three hundred and sixty consecutive slashes on the Oni.

"Gekido no Kuragari." Snarls the Oni. A black wave shoots from the Zanbatou.

"The Youki is going to start attracting attention." Stated the Cobra boss.

Naruto draws his Katana. "Nine Dragons of Heaven, ye who ensnare the Universe, Take Flight." Naruto blurs out of sight again. "Hitokiri Hijutsu: Aozora Akatsuki." Both swords glow blue and Naruto Bisects the Oni at Godlike speed, leaving a trail of blue energy.

The devil dissolves into red dust.

"Nicely done."  
"Madara."

The Uchiha smirks.

"Akuma was here for me but Oni aren't terribly smart, he targeted the nearest Uchiha with Youki, and in this case you were closer." Madara vanishes into the ground. "That woman, that woman of yours was looking for you."

'Evil bastard.' Thinks Kyubi.

Naruto rolls his eyes. "She's not my woman, Madara. Just a nuisance, just another obstacle to the plan."

Hidan appears covered in blood, grinning like a loon. Kuro and Darcia both also covered in black Oni blood are close behind

"It would appear Akuma brought friends." Hissed Hoshimaru.

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Final Chunin Exam location, Konoha Arena

People are now gathering for the Chunin exams. Everyone going to the stadium and are very excited to watch Neji and the last Uchiha.  
In the arena, Sakura is nervous because Sasuke hasn't shown up yet.

The opening ceremony starts off with the introduction of all combatants. The only ones missing are Sasuke and Dosu. Gaara and Yugito have gone back to glaring at one another.  
Up at the Hokage's seat, he receives the news that Sasuke isn't there yet. Then he and his bodyguard ponder whether Orochimaru has Sasuke. Suddenly the Kazekage (Sunagakure no Sato version of the Hokage for ye who are new) steps in and they both greet each other. Down in the ceremony Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara look up at their father, Gaara more glares at him like he wants to jump up and rip his throat out.  
The Hokage then thanks everyone and yata, yata, yata, the main matches are about to begin. Genma then explains how the matches will be held, and paired off.  
The first match is Yugito Nii versus Sabaku no Gaara. (No one saw that coming)

Gaara's smiles demonically and his eyes change, and both combatants Youki flares.

"Satanii-sama does that mean the same as when Kyo's eyes change?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"Yamazaki-danna does that mean?"

"Yes Kankuro that is more than likely what it means."

Temari scowls. "Yamazaki-danna are you sure its possible that he just views her as a rival demon, right?"  
"Possible but unlikely." States Naruto.

"Shouldn't you go and stop them then Gaara will-"  
"Temari. Look there isn't anything we can do, I'm sure Yamazaki-danna would have stopped it if was." States Kankuro.

"Kankuro is correct." Agrees Baki, not looking the least bit concerned.

"But that's Nibi's vessel."  
"Gaara's safety is not a concern, Shukaku is weaker than Nibi true enough but Gaara's own Youki is stronger."

Yugito shot a blast of fire at Gaara.

The fire struck Gaara's sand harmlessly.

Wind and Sand began to spiral around Gaara's arms. "Subaku no Naraku Rasengan."

"I concede that jutsu is a nice touch, Gaara's personal Rasengan."

One of the blasts sliced through Nii arm. The Second intercepted a blast of lightning forming a complete sphere around Gaara's body.

'Let me help.' growled Shukaku.

'This is my fight.'

Shukaku pouted.

'If Nibi comes out I will consider it.'

Gaara's gourd dropped.

"Ikazuchi no Mai." Lightning shot from the sphere.

Nii started calling demon chakra into her system.

Fire swirled around her.

Gaara's sphere fired another blast of lightning.

"Gaara's going Yokai." Naruto makes several hand seals. "Suiton kotogotoku waga Tate to nare nami." Huge waves of Water form inside the arena and absorb the massive release of demon Chakra.

Gaara only major change to his appearance is he has claws, and demonic looking gold armor. Gaara then dashes forward and slams Yugito into the wall by her throat.

"Gaara enough deal with this later. Now is not the time for one to give in to your demon instincts, I insist you repress them for now, later during the invasion if you so desire." Mutter's Naruto.

Gaara pauses and promptly knocks Yugito unconscious.

"Arigato Yamazaki-danna." Temari Latches on to Naruto's arm.

"Temari."

"Right sorry sensei."

'Vulcan much.' Mutters Kyubi.

'I have a concept of personal space and she was latching onto the hand I draw Koutou-Mukei with.' Retorted Naruto.

"Yugito Nii is unable to continue. The winner is Subaku no Gaara." Announces Genma.

The next match will be Kankuro and Shino. Fearing that if he fought, he might expose techniques that will be useful in the Sand's game plan, Kankuro forfeits, and Shino wins by default.  
The next match is then announced to be Temari and Shikamaru. Shikamaru feels particularly lazy and contemplates giving up, but Naruto gives him a shove onto the field to get him moving.

"No negation Nara." States the Hitokiri.

No thanks to said actions by Naruto Shikamaru finds himself dumped into the arena to fight against Temari. The match before his was supposed to be Aburame Shino against Kankuro, but Kankuro forfeited. The order of the matches were switched around to accommodate Sasuke, who was still missing and with Kakashi.

In the arena, Shikamaru lands on his back. People are disappointed to see such a lazy fighter that they start throwing trash at Shikamaru. Now Naruto is getting annoyed at Shikamaru's actions and starts to get irritated. He tells Shikamaru to stop fooling around. Temari is also getting annoyed so she attacks while Shikamaru is down. When the smokes from her attack dissipated, we see Shikamaru used his kunai to stick himself to the wall. Temari used her fan to attack but Shikamaru was able to dodge and he hid himself in the trees.

Meanwhile in the stands, Ino is cheering for Shikamaru. Choji arrives and sits next to her.  
Back in the fight, Shikamaru is concentrating on the clouds instead on his opponent. He then finally decides to fight.

Chapter Conclusion

Helltanz's notes: Akuma, is an Oni, and is one of Naruto's real enemies, he isn't dead, well he is but not permanently. Uchiha Madara isn't necessarily an enemy, just another powerful malevolent figure, who can match Kyubi in power, he's more important in Part two.

Right ok one more thing Iruka's elemental affinities one of them is going to be water what do you want the other to be, vote on that as well. Vote who you want to see Naruto use his taijutsu against (Orochimaru is not an option), also vote whether you want Sasuke to stay in Konoha, or whether he should go to Oto, whether he is retrieved or not is also up for a vote.

Two votes for Neji looks like this is how its going to be doesn't matter much to me I had written to fight scenes for Neji anyway

Vote if you want Naruto to be able to summon toads, this would be contract number three, one vote for.

A canon Kekai Genkai

Submitted by Kazua (I personally like this one, but I've decided to tweak it a little unless like everyone votes against it this on is looking pretty good to win):

The ability to distort time and space around a limited area, or something similar to Black magic, Necromancy perhaps.   
Five votes for (including mine)

These Original bloodline were submitted by Black kitsune: (Naruto not so much)

Tamashiigan this doujustsu can rip people's souls apart piece meaning that one person or group become puppets and if their minds survive they cant use chakra but a Taijutsu and Kenjutsu technique goes with this, the taijutsu Reiudeken (Ghost Fist) acts the same way as the Jyuken style The Kenjutsu Shinigami Ryuu or Death God Style it damages any type of Chakra even Cursed Seal Chakra also users of Tamashiigan can take a persons soul that's if that person deserves it but taking some ones soul can give the user of the Soul Eye gains every ability even bloodlines and memories of that person the Bad thing is that the user can suffer very severe Chakra Depletion even uses their life Chakra but the Chakra and soul chakra make up for that making the users Chakra and Stamina larger absorbing Chakra an soul Chakra combined is almost as big as Bijuu Chakra supply and Users of the Tamashiigan can add people to the clan by either having seals put on them or infusing them with the users blood or Chakra. The look of the Tamashiigan is like golden Byakugan and the veins like it also can see Tenketsu.

One vote so far

Submitted by ConnectFire611 (This one wouldn't work for Naruto)

Elemental control (only the five elements) - doesn't have a name for it

Beginners: For those of this bloodline using hand seals elemental jutsus strength will be a 5 increase for 75 of the chakra required; advances with level.

Novices: After a year of training those of this bloodline with twice the chakra required can use elemental jutsus without hand seals (after they have a handle on the flow it takes for the jutsu) by just saying or thinking the name of it will activate; using hand seals elemental jutsus strength will be a 10 increase for 50 of the chakra required.

Intermediates: After 5 years of elemental training in all 5 elements, without hand seals using elemental jutsus would take the same amount of chakra required for someone without the bloodline; using hand seals elemental jutsus strength will be a 20 increase for 25 of the chakra required.

Masters: After another 15 years of elemental training those of this bloodline can bend the very elements; like combining elements (Ice and Wood but with no hand seals), melding (traveling through earth, water, etc.) or use jutsus without chakra and seals (using opponents elemental chakra or the elements around them); using hand seals elemental jutsus strength will be a 40 increase for 10 of the chakra required.

As well as Gaara's weapon

Whip (Suggested by Coheed 16 the man in the dairy)

Bladed Shield (Submitted by ShinObi87)

Naginata or a pike

Halbred or Poleax (Suggested by Drake0x)

Spear (Suggested by Johnhamsta) seems to be the most popular specify what type or appearance,

Appearances

Lance of Longinus (From Neon Genesis Evagelion)

Javelins

Yari (The standard Japanese spear)

A spear like Ed uses in Fullmetal Alchemist

Three section Iron staff (Submitted by Spaceman) Seems the second most popular

Additionally there is the matter of summoning contracts there are two votes in this category:

The first Shinobi can have multiple summoning contracts how many should be the limit?

So far 3 and 5 seem to be the most common

The second vote for Naruto's, or anyone else's, summons?

Also I still need creative suggestions for earth jutsus.

As well as vote on if you want Iruka to have a Kekai Genkai.

3 vote for

One vote against

Also whether the forth should come back or not.

Two votes against

Three votes for a temporary return

Two votes for


	29. Chapter 29 Chunin XXIII

Chapter 29 Chunin XXIII

I will strive

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter for disclaimer

Summary Mizuki failed to get the scroll after an early attempt. Now Naruto is an assassin of the highest caliber, with an army and an interesting sense of ideals. Heritages are realized but true loyalties and intentions unknown. What will befall the world?

Helltanz's notes: Okay the long awaited fight with Neji, I finally got off my ass and typed it up. After lengthy deliberation and voting I declare the voting of the bloodline for Naruto over.

Also to address the fight between Gaara and Yugito, Gaara is far more driven by his demon side than Naruto, doesn't help Shukaku is a letch either. According to Demonic Hierarchy Gaara is Naruto's subordinate, Naruto is the Alpha, patriarch, leader, or whatever title you want to use of the group. The containers of the Biju produce their own set of Youkai, Yugito is not part of the pact thus fight for dominance ensues, that and she's female, instincts. As to Kyo he is the five tails, he is driven similar to Gaara, expect Yugito's biju is a cat his thus no mating instinct, him being a member of the Ookami comes into play on this as well.

Chapter begin

Previously

Outside, Choji tells Ino that Shikamaru will probably quit soon. When the wind subsided, Shikamaru throws a couple kunai at her. Then his shadow appears but Temari thinks that it wont get her but then she noticed that it went farther that usual. At the last second she was able to dodge. Kankuro then shouts her name and she noticed that Shikamaru's jacket in the air and Shikamaru used it to extend his shadows.   
Temari decides to attack now because the sun will create more shadow increasing Shikamaru's area. She decides to do a decoy attack and used a clone. She did the hand signs but suddenly she couldn't move. Shikamaru's shadow was finally able to get her. Everyone is surprised how he did it and it is due to the holes that Naruto made during his fight against Neji. Everyone now is excited that Shikamaru is winning but everyone is surprised when Shikamaru decided to quit.

Temari is declared the winner and Ino is so mad at Shikamaru that he wasted his chance to become chunin. But Asuma tells himself that Shikamaru has the best qualities for a chunin because of his leadership skills and his strategy making abilities.  
The next round is announced to be Naruto versus Neji.

"Do not use my full name understand." Mutters Naruto.

"The Match will now commence."

"Gai-sensei informs me you taijutsu is related to Jyuken, I will prove to you Jyuken is superior. I challenge you to a taijutsu duel."

"You really want to die don't you Neji. If that is the way so be it. The years are rough."

Everyone who knows next to nothing or less about Naruto's taijutsu style, meaning most everyone, is confused by the remark.

Neji activates his Byakugan and stares down Naruto.

Cut to Hinata's father and sister who are watching Neji carefully. Hiashi then comments saying that no one in the Hyuga family inherited the bloodline limit as much as Neji.

Both fighters slide into similar fighting stances, the only difference are their hands.

Neji charged.

Naruto took two steps in circular motion; one palm connected with the back of the proud Hyuga's shoulder blade and sent Neji careening into the wall.

Neji tries to push himself up only to find his body is not responding.

'What did he do? Jyuken doesn't have that kind of effect.'

'I kind of expected him to try and dodge, no matter.' "You getting up this century Neji-chibi."

Neji collapses again.

Neji becomes a little worried now but he finally manages to stand up.

"Oh you stood up good for you."

Neji goes on his little fate rant, in short, everything is predetermined from birth. There is only one fate that everyone has...and that is death.

"What a waste of time, Battles are determined by power and wisdom fate has nothing to do with the determining outcomes. I am this ending Jyunishi Hakke, O-hitsuji." Naruto hits Neji.

Neji begins to cough up black blood.

Hinata again looks worried and her father thinks, "He still curses the head family..."

Kabuto is then shown taking the mask off an ANBU agent and saying that Naruto needs to entertain him with his fight for Kabuto has a hard job ahead.

Naruto attacks again but this time a swirling energy tries to impede his attack.

Hinata's father makes a comment about what just happened saying that what happened was the Kaiten. That swirling energy was Neji's defense, the Hakkesho Kaiten, according to Tenten.  
Naruto hits Neji again despite Neji trying to block it with the Hakkesho Kaiten. Neji collapse on the ground convulsing.

"Please use some common sense, that so called defense connects with your chakra system, and by extension connects to your nervous system."

Neji manages to stand but is shaking badly.

Hiashi says that the Kaiten is a technique that is passed down through the head family of the Hyuga clan. Neji tells Naruto that he is within range of his Divination. A peace sign appears and settles under Neji with 2 circles surrounding it and Naruto being in between the circles. This is shown to show the range of Neji's Divination.

Neji then does his Hakke Rokujuuyonshou.

Much to everyone's surprise, minus certain people Naruto is unharmed

"What you should be powerless." Exclaims Neji.

"Loser, that pathetic attack can't hurt me you think your watery chakra can hope to block my tenketsu. Lesson two starts now." Naruto strikes Neji in the arm and ruptures a couple of the chakra points.

Hinata starts coughing up blood. It seems Hinata is still injured from her fight with Neji. The ANBU Kiba noticed earlier comes down and offers to take a look at Hinata. The Trio goes up the steps so they can take care of Hinata, The ANBU who has some kind of green flame coming out of his hand. He tells Kiba that he is a doctor.

Neji tells Naruto why he hates the head family and did what he did to Hinata. The head family has a cursed seal technique that they pass down through the head family. This seal is like a caged bird and those bound by it have an inescapable destiny. Neji then shows this seal to Naruto and tells Naruto how he got it. A flashback is then shown on the day that Konoha and the Country of Lightning ended a war with a peace treaty. This was also the day Hinata turned 3. Neji then tells Naruto that Hinata's father and his own father were twin brothers. But Hinata's father was born first so his father was made a member of the branch family.

The flashback continues and Neji's father tells him that he must protect Hinata and the abilities of the Hyuga. Neji's father, after watching Hinata train, begins to get angry and Hinata's father takes it as an attempt to kill. He then activates the seal on Neji's father's forehead with slowly destroys his brain cells. The seal also seals up the abilities of the Byakugan. Neji goes on and tells Naruto that the Hyuga family as the most unique bloodline and it is the responsibility of the branch family to protect it for many are after its secret.  
'I had wondered who used that seal, maybe I should have spent more time in Konoha.'  
Naruto is then informed that the head family killed Neji's father. The flashback continues with Hinata almost getting kidnapped. The would be kidnapper took Hinata and was about to get away when he was stopped by Hinata's father. The ninja that tried to kidnap Hinata was the Country of Lightning's head ninja. The one who had signed the alliance treaty. The Country of Lightning then demanded Hinata's father's dead body. But instead of giving them Hinata's father they got his double or twin, which was Neji's father.  
"Giving a way your weakness is not a good idea." Naruto makes a hand sign and Neji's curse seal activates. Neji then collapses clutching his forehead while choking on more of his own blood.

"You should watch what you say about death, some of us are rather attached to it."

"Naruto that is enough." Shouts the Sandaime.

Naruto with a sigh deactivates the Hyuga curse mark.

Naruto is obviously the winner of the match.

"As I said fate has no say in battle it is ones power, skill and resolve which will determine whether you live or die. A fool who doesn't realize that will not survive the strike of a year even that of the docile lamb. Jyuken works by impeding chakra flow by blocking tenketsu, Jyunishi has different forms one interferes with the body's nervous system, the second form destroys tenketsu, the final form however concentrates on rupturing the organ, gland, or muscle it targets the pinnacle of the form thirteen strikes and not even a biju would survive them all, a mere human is unlikely to survive even the weakest three, most die from a single one of these strikes. All can be coupled with brutal force to inflict both surface and internal damage. Where chakra is smooth flowing and gentle like a stream, blocking a foe's chakra, mine is a cruel torrent destroying all in its path. Like the name of my great grandfather suggests I am a Maelstrom, an Uzumaki my chakra reflects this in its use. The next time you want a duel leave the pity party at home."

Jiraiya up in the Hokage's box is really surprised. "Sensei I am imagining things or did he just lecture a Hyuga on taijutsu."

"Naruto can do a lot of things that many from the old generation deems impossible."

Chapter Conclusion

Helltanz's notes: Comments on the fight, it was kind of cruel for Neji, as for Naruto's statement about death was an allusion to his third Kekai Genkai as you'll see during the invasion. If you haven't figured it out Jyunishi means Zodiac, hence all the year references in this chapter, obviously Naruto was holding pack.

A little information on the style movement wise its similar to Baguazhang much like Jyuken, the styles first two forms are based similar to Jyuken and both are based the Sexagenary cycle, guided by the twelve zodiac (Chinese) (Twelve earthly stems) and the yin and yang of each of the five elements (Ten heavenly stems) meaning it numbers up to sixty strikes for yin and yang each, with there being an additional set of strikes for the cat. The final state there are thirteen strikes one for each of the zodiac plus the cat they combine the first two forms, a few of these strikes are immediately lethal to a human, and target a specific target on the body and destroy it while screwing up the bodies electrical signals.

Iruka's elemental affinities one of them is going to be water what do you want the other to be, vote on that as well. Vote whether you want Sasuke to stay in Konoha, or whether he should go to Oto, whether he is retrieved or not is also up for a vote. Vote if you want Naruto to be able to summon toads, this would be contract number three, one vote for.

As well as Gaara's weapon

Whip (Suggested by Coheed 16 the man in the dairy)

Bladed Shield (Submitted by ShinObi87)

Naginata or a pike

Halbred or Poleax (Suggested by Drake0x)

Spear (Suggested by Johnhamsta) seems to be the most popular specify what type or appearance,

Appearances

Lance of Longinus (From Neon Genesis Evagelion)

Javelins

Yari (The standard Japanese spear)

A spear like Ed uses in Fullmetal Alchemist

Three section Iron staff (Submitted by Spaceman) Seems the second most popular

Additionally there is the matter of summoning contracts there are two votes in this category:

The first Shinobi can have multiple summoning contracts how many should be the limit?

So far 3 and 5 seem to be the most common

The second vote for Naruto's, or anyone else's, summons?

Also I still need creative suggestions for earth jutsus.

As well as vote on if you want Iruka to have a Kekai Genkai.

3 vote for

One vote against

Also whether the forth should come back or not.

Two votes against

Three votes for a temporary return

Two votes for


	30. Chapter 30 Chunin XXIV

Chapter 30 Chunin XXIV

I will strive

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter for disclaimer

Summary Mizuki failed to get the scroll after an early attempt. Now Naruto is an assassin of the highest caliber, with an army and an interesting sense of ideals. Heritages are realized but true loyalties and intentions unknown. What will befall the world?

Helltanz's notes: This is completely not relevant and probably just my paranoia but in the latest issues of the Naruto Manga, yes I'm still read despite the fact they've pretty much deified Sasuke, Kabuto seems to have an unhealthy obsession with Naruto, maybe not as bad as Orochimaru's obsession with Sasuke. This is by far the longest single chapter up to this point but I'm getting sick of the chunin arc.

Chapter begin

"Where the hell is that damn Uchiha."

"You didn't teach him a jutsu did you Naruto?"

Flash back

"Well then Sasuke seeing as I doubt Kakashi will be able to teach you anything really useful, and the council wants me to teach you something, I think I have such a technique."

"A ninjutsu?"

"Yes, before we begin I will concede there is one area of the ninja arts I am not very proficient in. Medical ninjutsu, however the technique is one of the exceptions."

"Medical ninjutsu?" Sasuke is nonplussed.

"Believe me I sympathize it doesn't sound all that imposing, however this technique is actually rather useful. The technique is known as Chosen jutsu, it has another name chakra scalpel. This jutsu is a mutli-purpose medical technique used by the medic-nin to heal wounds and perform surgery. For the former, the user concentrates chakra to their hand and applies it to a wound, speeding up cell regeneration. For the latter, the user focuses their chakra into a blade to make cuts where necessary. Because it is done with chakra, the user doesn't need to cut through their target's skin to reach muscles and organs. For this to be applied effectively in healing, a large amount of chakra is required. Using it to cut seems to be less chakra-intensive. This cutting aspect of this jutsu can also be used in combat, though it requires incredible precision on the user's part to be effective. Now why would I use this technique you ask combine with sword or kunai you get more lethal weapon, it also helps when blocking an elemental blade with a regular sword."

End flashback

"It was a basic technique no doubt his absence is due to that defeatist idiot Kakashi."

It is decided the match will be postponed, because the 'Kazekage' requests that the match be postponed because most of the head ninja and feudal lords came because of it. The Sandaime agrees.

Meanwhile, Neji is taken to the hospital and treated Hiashi enters the room and asks the doctors for a moment alone with Neji. He then delivers a scroll that contains the truth of that day, written by Hizashi to his son. Hiashi explains that he had every intention of dying that day and asks Neji to read the scroll. Hizashi writes that the Lightning Country's head ninja was killed by Hiashi in the act of kidnapping Hinata. However, the Lightning Country refused to acknowledge the crime, instead focusing on the death of their head ninja. They demanded Hiashi's life as compensation. He agreed, knowing that his death would protect war. The Konoha elders warned about protecting the Bloodline and proposed a new idea. Hizashi would be the one to die in place of Hiashi. That had been the purpose of the Branch family for generations. Hizashi had already consented to it.  
Hiashi immediately objected to his brother taking his own place, but Hizashi stepped forward to explain why. He admits that he has always hated the Head family, but he wishes to protect his older brother. His death will be the first thing he chose to do himself. He regrets that he has only shown Neji his ugly side - his hatred for the Head family - for now he has discovered his own will. This will not be an act to protect the Head family, but it will be his own choice to protect Neji, his siblings and family, and the village. His death is a symbol of overcoming his destiny. He then advises Neji in the letter to overcome his destiny.

When Neji finishes the letter, he is surprised to see Hiashi bowing before him. Hiashi then apologizes, and Neji accepts. After Hiashi leaves, Neji seems to come to peace with himself. He wishes to become stronger so he doesn't lose.  
Meanwhile in the arena a few matches have taken place Kaede defeats Misao using shadow clones, and Rikamaru loses a close match against Aoshi, thanks to Kaiten Kenbu.

Sasuke's match arrives and Sasuke finally makes arrives just a few seconds short of getting disqualified. Sasuke's match begins badly with Sasuke barely able to hold off his opponent's sword with a kunai but he ends up winning us the chidori which kills his Kiri opponent.

Ookami Tsume fights rock Nin Kuni. The match starts out fairly balanced until Kuni uses Doryudan which seems to knock Tsume out, instead Tsume freaks and transforms into a brown wolf and goes berserk. The laid back stone ninja manages to avoid the wolf for a few minutes but Tsume eventually manages to slice open one of Kuni's arms. Kuni responds by using Kurogane karada and head buts Tsume knocking Tsume out and Kuni passes out from blood loss.

Ookami Ao and Ookami Kyo fight next with Ao forfeiting. The final match of the first round of the finals is Hideo Mizutengu versus Mune Soujiro. The match quickly ascends into a sword duel that most people in the audience can't keep up with. Hideo finally catches a break and grabs Soujiro's shoulder and slows his heart rate till he passes out.

The second round of the finals begins.

Gaara gets to fight Sasuke, oh happy days for the Uchiha.

Sasuke, meanwhile, attacks with shrunken, but Gaara uses his sand to create a protective replica of himself. Sasuke takes it up a notch, imitating Lee's speed taijutsu and gets a hit in. Lee watches in fascination - how could Sasuke gain so much speed in only a month? Elsewhere in the stadium, Kiba asks an Anbu how Hinata is doing, and Akamaru barks in recognition. While Kiba tries to figure out what is going on, the Anbu knocks him out.

The Sasuke/Gaara match continues with Sasuke dodging Gaara's sand shield to get in another jab, and soon, he starts circling Gaara at Lee's speed without his weights. He is able to use his stamina to maintain speed, while Gaara uses up his fair share maintaining his sand armor. Still, Gaara and Lee are skeptical that Lees taijutsu techniques will alone hand Sasuke the victory. Sasuke charges again un-phased sends a whip of crimson lightning at the Uchiha.

Kakashi has confidence that Sasuke will prevail.

Sasuke makes yet another futile full force attack, dodging the sand spikes with his Sharingan.  
Meanwhile, several Anbu outside the arena prepare a summoning ritual, indicating the start of things to come. Since Gaara's not doing much, Sasuke uses this time to set up for Kakashi's Chidori! He poises on the arena wall, building up chakra in his arm. Once he has built up a lightning chakra charge, he rushes Gaara's barrier and punches with a straight thrust.

Naruto laughs.

Gaara glares at the Uchiha and his arm becomes incased by his own lighting.

Kakashi is dumbstruck.

"I am unfamiliar with that pathetic jutsu but it seems its offended Gaara-chan. Here we go Karaiten Raikiri."

Gaara bats Sasuke away slicing his arm open.

"How the Hell does he know Raikiri." Yells Kakashi

"Not Raikiri, Karaiten Raikiri, well Gaara does know Raikiri but that's beside the point." States Temari

"Gaara this is boring kick his ass already!" yells Kankuro.

Gaara glares at the puppeteer.

"Eep!"

The invasion has begun.

Gaara cracks his neck, and transforms into his demon state.

"Business before pleasure Gaara."

On the outskirts of Konoha, ANBU members are currently searching for something, but find nothing, so they leave. When they are out of sight, a slew of Suna and Sound shinobi head out.  
Back in Konoha, Sakura asks Kakashi what he meant when he and Sasuke were late for a reason. Sasuke back flips and jumps high up on and sticks to the stadium walls by focusing chakra to his feet. He forms a few seals and begins focusing...  
Back on the outskirts, Sound shinobi rush off while Suna's forces appear to be preparing to summon something massive.  
A large amount of chakra so great that is visible appears in Sasuke's hand in the form of lightning. Gai recognizes this and Kakashi states that he supervised Sasuke's training because they are similar. Sasuke begins rushing down the stadium wall. Gai realizes that this must be the reason Kakashi had Sasuke master taijutsu in order to increase his speed. Sasuke hits the dirt and begins charging forward. Sakura points out that the attack is certainly making a lot of noise, but Gai clears everything up.  
"Just a straight thrust. But it is Konoha's number one technique specialist...the Copy Ninja Kakashi's only original move. It's a secret move for assassination purposes. Its secret lies in the speed of the thrust and the activation of the body to generate a large amount of Chakra. Then he concentrates that large amount of Chakra into the thrusting arm. And because of the incredible speed he moves at...it emits a distinct chirping sound similar to a thousand birds chirping. That's why the move is called….Chidori!"

Gaara uses Raiton Ikazuchi no Mai to put an end to Sasuke's attack.

"Stop joking around you loser I don't see how any one as foolish as you is of the same blood as Yamazaki-danna."

Everything else for the Suna and Sound shinobi seems to be going well, as their signal to attack is only moments away. The one person in the crowds with the ANBU mask (better known to be Kabuto) remarks "It's about time."  
The person in the audience with the ANBU mask taps someone on their shoulder, putting them to sleep instantly. White feathers seem to fall from everywhere at this point, putting the majority of the audience to sleep. Kabuto sees everything is ready and casts an illusion spell on the crowd. Everyone falls asleep except for the Jonin, Sakura, Naruto and the Onsen shinobi, who quickly dispel it. The invasion has begun.

Kakashi and Gai immediately recognize as a Genjutsu. They both dispel (Kai!), as do other shinobi, Sakura being one of them. The Kazekage, after staring at the Hokage for some time, begins as an explosion rocks the area where the Hokage and Kazekage currently are. Suna and Sound shinobi advance on Konoha! Baki, Kankuro, and Temari knew this moment would come.

"Commence mission!"

There was smoke coming out of the Hokage's position and he asked the Kazekage what the meaning of this was.  
The Anbu black ops saw this and went to the Hokage. Four ninjas goes over to stop them and the anbu team was able to defeat them. Suddenly the Kazekage takes the Hokage to the roof and the four dead ninjas they just defeated came back to life and created a barrier to keep everyone out of the fight between the Hokage and the disguised Orochimaru.  
Two ninjas are on guard duty when suddenly they see smoke coming out of the forest. In the forest, a couple of sand ninjas were summoning giant snakes. A couple of ninjas tried to stop it but they too were defeated.  
Sasuke sees what is going on when suddenly he sees Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara together. A jounin from the sand village comes over and tells them that the mission has commenced. He tells them to leave. In response Gaara spins around and kicks Baki in stomach. Ibiki and his squad are accessing the situation. While they wait, Ibiki tells them about Orochimaru's story. A ninja arrives and tells Ibiki about the situation. Back at the stadium, Kakashi and Gai are facing off against a couple of sound ninja. They then notices that the Hokage is with Orochimaru. A couple of sound nins attack Sakura but Kakashi saved her.

Naruto himself smirks and feels his body changing. "Akatsuki no Kuruma."

Blood splashes onto the walls of the arena.

"Don't you see Baki Death has arrived." States Gaara.

Naruto floats down to the arena looking like a devil complete with black wings and a bone tail.

Another wave of sound shinobi attack the delegates only for a group of Onsen shinobi to intercept and cut them to pieces.

"Relax defeatist idiot they are Onsen's **F**ast **A**cting **I**ntergrate **T**actical **H**eadquarters** An**satsu Senjutsu Tokushu **B**utai Urban combat division of the Tenchu Autonomous Elite Unit."

Said elite shinobi finish off the remaining enemies.

"Satanii-sama."

"Good job procede with mission objectives."

"Hai."

Chapter Conclusion

Helltanz's notes: Right the Invasion has commenced

Iruka's elemental affinities one of them is going to be water what do you want the other to be, vote on that as well. Two chapter till this ends.

Wind affinity One (Mine)

Vote whether you want Sasuke to stay in Konoha, or whether he should go to Oto, whether he is retrieved or not is also up for a vote.

Vote if you want Naruto to be able to summon toads, this would be contract number three, three votes for.

As well as Gaara's weapon (Okay for everyone vote for one of these three)

Whip (Suggested by Coheed 16 the man in the dairy)

Spear (Suggested by Johnhamsta) seems to be the most popular specify what type or appearance,

Appearances

Lance of Longinus (From Neon Genesis Evagelion)

Javelins

Yari (The standard Japanese spear)

A spear like Ed uses in Fullmetal Alchemist

Three section Iron staff (Submitted by Spaceman) Seems the second most popular

Additionally there is the matter of summoning contracts there are two votes in this category:

The first Shinobi can have multiple summoning contracts how many should be the limit?

So far 3 and 5 seem to be the most common

Also I still need creative suggestions for earth jutsus.

As well as vote on if you want Iruka to have a Kekai Genkai.

3 vote for

Two vote against

Also whether the forth should come back or not. Right I'm thinking if the fourth does come back he will just show up every now and again

Three votes against

Four votes for a temporary return

Two votes for

Jutsu list for the chunin exam up to this point (I think this is all of them if I missed one tell me, I only included descriptions on one or two)

Katon: Kurohi Tatsumaki no jutsu Fire release black fire tornado

Hyoton Hyo Ookami Toboe Ice release ice wolf howl

Raiton Ikazuchi no Mai Lighting release Dance of Thunderbolts

Raiton Beni Raikou Lighting release Crimson Lightning

Raiton raikōhō Lightning style Lightning's roar cannon

Sanjo Za Kai Cutting away the World

Shikato dama Assassin bullet a condensed sphere of negative chakra

Shikato dama Sanju Assassin bullet triple

Naraku Rasengan Doton: Uzumaki Hell spiraling sphere earth release Maelstrom

Katon Chio no tatsu Fire Release blood of the Dragon when used the blood ignites into a whip or a blade slicing and burning (Clan secret technique)

Futon: Yaiba no mai Wind release dance of blades

Suiton Moko Zan water release fierce tiger slash

Doton Tsuchi Ryu Tachi Earth release Stone dragon daggers

Katon banshō issai kaijin to nase S rank fire style reduce the whole of creation to smoldering ashes

Katon: Ketsueki no Tatsu blood of the Dragon (Clan secret technique) (Advanced version)

Futon Naraku Rasengan Tatsumaki Wind release Hell spiraling sphere Tornado when fired this version of the elemental Rasengan turns into a sideway funnel

Ippai Tsuki no Mai Dance of the Full moon

Gekido no Kuragari Wrath of Darkness

Hitokiri Hijutsu: Aozora Akatsuki Manslayer Personal technique Blue skied dawn

Subaku no Naraku Rasengan Desert of Hell Spiral Sphere

Suiton kotogotoku waga Tate to nare nami Water style every wave be my shield S rank Defensive

Karaiten Raikiri Strict Heaven's Lightning cutter

Akatsuki no Kuruma Wheel of Dawn Naruto launches into the air and creates wire like objects made of chakra which coil around his enemies he then spins in a motion like the Kaiten causing the wires to constrict and slice the targets into bloody shreds.

Koku-Yoku Baku Black wings explosion Naruto sends a wave of exploding feathers at the enemy


	31. Chapter 31 Chunin XXV

Chapter 31 Chunin XXV

I will strive

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter for disclaimer

Summary Mizuki failed to get the scroll after an early attempt. Now Naruto is an assassin of the highest caliber, with an army and an interesting sense of ideals. Heritages are realized but true loyalties and intentions unknown. What will befall the world?

Helltanz's notes: Crud, I realized shortly after I posted the last chapter, there was a mistake on the jutsu list, Koku-Yoku baku doesn't make an appearance until this chapter.

Chapter begin

Previously

Another wave of sound shinobi attack the delegates only for a group of Onsen shinobi to intercept and cut them to pieces.

"Relax defeatist idiot they are Onsen's **F**ast **A**cting **I**ntergrate **T**actical **H**eadquarters** An**satsu Senjutsu Tokushu **B**utai Urban combat division of the Tenchu Autonomous Elite Unit."

Said elite shinobi finish off the remaining enemies.

"Satanii-sama."

"Good job procede with mission objectives."

"Hai."

The elite shinobi all disappear and Naruto himself launches into the air.

"Uh sensei what just happened?"

"If I had to hazard a guess Sakura, I would say Naruto has activated his third Kekai Genkai."

Sasuke kicks the wall.

Naruto flies far above the stadium.

Orochimaru and the Third stand atop the roof, while four sound shinobi, better known to be as Orochimaru's personal guard the Sound Four, keep them in place with a powerful barrier that can't be broken so easily. The two charge forward the Third uses Ninpou: Kawara Shuriken, but Orochimaru is counters with Hidden Snake Hands. The Hokage seems to be trapped, yet he soon becomes mud and dematerializes...a Kawarimi no Jutsu.

Up next from the Third is Doton: Doryuu Taiga. Orochimaru forms a few seals and prepares to counterattack, but the Fourth is ahead of him with Doton: Doryudan, Karyudan. to form an earth/fire attack that looks like a dragon head that attacks while Sarutobi spits fire.

Neither of them is giving it their all.

Kabuto takes out a profile card on Naruto, the same cards from earlier in the Chunin exam and warns the others not to engage him.

In Konoha, the jonin think of how to handle the current situation without making a big fuss out of it. Iruka suggests evacuating the children under the pretense that it is an evacuation drill.

The Third, now ready to get serious, removes his normal Hokage attire and is wearing a shinobi uniform underneath. The amount of energy from their chakras is enough to cause cracks in the roof.

They charge towards each other. Sarutobi begins with Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, while Orochimaru uses Kuchiyose, Edo Tensei to summon three caskets to use as barriers.

The First and Second arise, but the third casket, the Fourth Hokage, is successfully stopped. That being said, Sarutobi still has his hands full trying to take down both the First AND Second fire shadows.

All of the young genin are gathered out. Konohamaru sees the concern on Ebisu's face and KNOWS something is going down. More than that, that rainbow ring around the sun reminds him of a time when his grandfather, the Third, explained that rainbows used to represent snakes; they are an omen of bad luck. Konohamaru was skeptical of it, but now...he thinks differently.

Sarutobi speaks to the two summoned bodies "Please prepare yourself...Shodaime-sama.", the First the black haired guy, "Nidaime-sama", the Second, white haired guy.  
Orochimaru places something on them that made them start to smoke.

One of the Anbu members outside said that life is returning to the bodies of the Hokages. He explains that it is a forbidden jutsu that revives the dead.

When Sarutobi sees them, he cries for he is happy to see his mentors but he is also sad that he has to fight them. The two Hokages attack Sarutobi but he is able to stand his ground.

Sarutobi fights back and uses Katon Karyu Endan. The flames engulf the two Hokages. The Second counters by using Suiton Suijinheki jutsu.

The ANBU Black Ops members outside were amazed that he could use water attacks even though there aren't any water around them.

The Second used Suiton: Suishōha to attack Sarutobi.

To defend himself Sarutobi uses Doton Doryuheki. Then the First attacked Sarutobi and was able to get some hits. Sarutobi stands up and realizes that the Second is behind him. The Second caught him but he was able to escape to his rock wall. He was on top of the wall when the Second used another one of his water jutsu to break down the rock. Then the First used Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan and he summons trees out of the ground and the newly grown trees catch Sarutobi.  
Sarutobi summons Enma. When Enma is summoned he sees that Orochimaru was behind it.

Enma tells Sarutobi that he must fell pathetic that he didn't kill Orochimaru when he had the chance. Enma then transforms into a pole. Orochimaru then summons his own weapon the legendary long sword of Heaven Kusanagi. Sarutobi starts his attacks against Orochimaru. It's a stand off when suddenly the two other Hokage's appeared and attacked Sarutobi. Sarutobi is knocked down and Orochimaru taunts him. Sarutobi attacks Orochimaru and gets up. He then uses the explosive tags that he attached to the Hokages to try and stall them. He then sees that the two Hokages are regenerating. Then Orochimaru removes his face and reveals a young person. Sarutobi asked him who he is and he tells him that he is Orochimaru. Sarutobi realized that Orochimaru was able to complete his forbidden jutsu.

Outside the Barrier Naruto unleashes a blast of chakra, which splits off into separated blasts and surround the walled ninja village.

The Onsen shinobi suddenly begin moving toward the city.

Back at the Arena

Naruto shoots down through the air and pierces the barrier.

Naruto glances at the aged Hokage and glares at Orochimaru. "You, how dare you harm my contractor, you are so far below my contempt you aren't even worthy of a name or rank, low level piece of garbage." Naruto starts to expel massive amounts of chakra of all forms.

"Naruto." The third manages to pacify Naruto.

"What are you?" demands Orochimaru.

Naruto looks up. "Ore wa… Ore wa Shinigami."

"A friend of yours Sarutobi-kun is he your successor?" asks the first

The Nidaime launches a large water dragon at Naruto who take one look at the former Hokage before countering.

"Koku-Yoku baku." Naruto flaps his wings sending a wave of feathers at the water dragon, the feathers collide and explode.

The first attacks with his Mokuton Jutsu.

"Mokuton Sumomo Jizo."

A plum tree grows from Naruto feet and blocks the attack.

"Mokuton Sumomo Odachi" Naruto smashes the first with the wood blade sending the founder of Konoha spiraling into on of his own trees.

"Naruto I'm sure you can comprehend what Orochimaru has done."  
"Hai, my ultimate assassination jutsu will handle this."

"Ultimate assassination jutsu?" Orochimaru eyes widen with interest.

Black energy coalesces around Naruto's arms and in the center of Naruto's palm a black shiny jewel forms. Naruto launches himself at the fallen Hokages and plunges his hand through their chests.  
"Don't bother struggling." States Naruto plunging his hands through Orochimaru's arms as well. "I'm ending this, your life as a shinobi. I'll stop you from using jutsu by devouring your soul."

"Ahh let go of me." Orochimaru struggles. The snake sannin's arms turn completely black and Naruto tears his hands out of his arms. "Sound Four we are withdrawing lower the barrier.

Naruto clutches his stomach. 'Damn it I've devoured to many strong souls recently I wonder if Skikyomaru-san feels like this when he eats to much.' Naruto clenches his teeth in pain.

"Naruto are you okay." Asked the concerned Sandaime.

"I'll be fine I merely under estimated the strength of their souls I will be fine I assure you despite some pain not even Kyubi could stop me in this form,"

'Show off.' Growled the fox even if the fox knew he was right.

"ANBU the Hokage will require medical attention." The ANBU were still in a state of shock. "Now you idiots!" Roared Naruto slamming his tail into the roof which literally sliced the building in half. The ANBU complied and left with the Hokage. "Finally." Groaned Naruto cracking his neck, his radio headset crackles to life.

"Satanii-sama all personnel are within the village."  
"Acknowledged commencing operation." Naruto flashes through Hand seals. "Ninpou: Suiton Kinjutsu: Ichigatsu no Aoi Tsuki." The sky darkens and the moon appears and shines brightly like on a clear night. 'Not long. Human bodies are more than sixty percent water'

Naruto a bead of sweat rolls down Naruto's face.

'No I don't have to maintain this level of control long.'

Long rays of moonlight expand outward.

"We ask the starry sky the reason to keep our cruise, while we suffer and struggle till End. Though darkness may prevail, alighted heart shall avail. In this serenity. Eternally. "

All the attacking shinobi and summons outside Konoha's walls begin to stumble as the water inside their bodies freezes destroying their cells, the water then shoots outward and evaporates saturating the air.

"Ninja water style forbidden technique Pale January Moon G-rank." Mutters Kabuto standing on top of one of the buildings.

The fight between Leaf and Sand and sound village continues. Onsen shinobi emerge and begin to cut down the invading shinobi. A giant snake is destroying the village. Ibiki is on the spot and tries to hold the snake but he can't. Ibiki is about to be eaten when a giant toad appears and defeats the snake. The one that summoned the toad was Jiraiya, another snake attacks the toad only to be bitten in half by a large black wolf. Another snake summons gets impaled through the head by Gaara wielding a black lance.

Atop the Hokage monument, a pair of S-class shinobi witnesses the jutsu.

"What the fuck was that Itachi!" demands Kisame. "I've seen a water jutsu do that."

"That was Naruto's technique I had hopes to see Naruto's anti city technique."

The signal is given and Konoha begins its counterattack.

Hiashi Hyuga uses the Hakkesho Kaiten and takes out a number of his attackers.

While the elder Ino-Shika-Cho trio reunites to defend the village.

'So Naruto intended to use his super technique.' Thinks Iruka

Two Sand Jonin jump down.

"Humph a lowly chunin thinks to challenge us."

"Lowly chunin this dust bunnies. Ninpou Tsubasa no Hikari." Two wings made of light erupt from Iruka's back slicing apart the buildings the wings touch. Iruka draws a pair of kunai and charges the two jonin.

At the funeral all of the clans and villagers are shown. The third gives a eulogy and then gives a speech about how the tree known as the village of Konoha will survive and grow, no matter the Hardships it experiences.

Over at the rock that Kakashi goes to every day Kakashi stands motionless when Yugao, Hayate's lover and Kakashi's former subordinate when he was in ANBU comes over to drop off some flowers for Hayate.

Back at the memorial ceremony

"Naruto."

"Oji-san."

"You are required for the council meeting you know."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there." Naruto sighed. 'I hate my family,'

Kyubi snorted.

'Okay maybe that's exaggerating, I hate the bureaucratic nonsense that goes along with being a part of my father's side of the family.'

Chapter Conclusion

Arc Conclusion

Helltanz's notes: Right so Naruto's is a Shinigami, and no not the kind from bleach, and unlike Jashin, that's Hidan's God and another Shinigami in this fic, it is highly unlikely Naruto will have his own cult, religion. Naruto is not: the 'I am a Shinigami I'm going to transport your soul to the soul Society', this is I am going to rip your soul out and eat kind of Shinigami. Also this story has its own topic on my forum concerning on Naruto stories

Iruka's elemental affinities one of them is going to be water what do you want the other to be, vote on that as well. Two chapter till this ends.

Wind affinity One (Mine)

Vote whether you want Sasuke to stay in Konoha, or whether he should go to Oto, whether he is retrieved or not is also up for a vote.

3 For Sasuke stays

4 For Sasuke leave

3 For retrieval

2 No Retrieval

Vote if you want Naruto to be able to summon toads, this would be contract number three, four votes for.

The first Shinobi can have multiple summoning contracts how many should be the limit?

So far 3 and 5 seem to be the most common

Also I still need creative suggestions for earth jutsus.

As well as vote on if you want Iruka to have a Kekai Genkai.

3 votes for

Three votes against

Also whether the forth should come back or not

Three votes against

Four votes for a temporary return

Two votes for


	32. Chapter 32 Uchiha Memories Arc I

Chapter 32 Uchiha Memories Arc I

I will strive

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter for disclaimer

Summary Mizuki failed to get the scroll after an early attempt. Now Naruto is an assassin of the highest caliber, with an army and an interesting sense of ideals. Heritages are realized but true loyalties and intentions unknown. What will befall the world?

Helltanz's notes: Had to make Sasuke look stupid since I can't kill the ickle loser, yet, still deliberating.

Chapter begin

After the invasion Gaara had initialized his plan and seized control of Suna.

Naruto had mysteriously vanished for a period of eight hours, and some how the daimyo of Wind country was found sliced into very small gory pieces the next day.

While Sasuke had holed him self up in the Uchiha compound.

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Council Chambers

All the important members of Konoha were present, including but not limited to Sarutobi Sasuke, the Sandaime Hokage, Jiraiya the toad sage, Naruto Sho Hitokiri no Hi amongst other titles, Homura Mitokado teammate of the third, Koharu Utatane also a teammate of the third, Aburame Shibi head of the Aburame clan, Inuzuka Tsume head of the Inuzuka clan, Hyuga Hiashi head of the esteemed main house of the Hyuga clan, Danzo head of the Root Anbu division, Nara Skikaku head of the Nara clan, Yamanaka Inoichi head of the Yamanaka family among others, several promenint non shinobi also made up the council.

Sasuke suddenly burst into the chamber. "Naruto."

Said ninja promptly hand slaps his forehead. "Sasuke can this wait were kind of in the middle of something, preferably after I get a chance to go home."

Sasuke wasn't paying attention and was instead busying himself unfurling a scroll. "I have figured out why you don't use the Uchiha name." Exclaimed Sasuke rather pleased with his supposed cleverness.

'what the hell is he going on about?'

"Your father was Kazama Arashi the fourth Hokage."

"Idiot! Why are you blurting that out in the middle of public with a bunch of civilians around you know how much there kind Gossips, there is a damn good reason I don't use my either of my parents family names and instead use my paternal grandmother's name."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Tell me who was the Fourth's chief enemy?"

"Iwagakure no Sato."

"And which village just finished a war with said village?"

"That would be Onsengakure no Sato." States Sasuke smugly

"And who founded aforementioned hidden village of shinobi?"

"You oh."

"And I think he's got it gentlemen." Muttered Naruto.

Hiashi smirked.

While most the Uchiha lovers in their blindness thought Sasuke was absolutely brilliant.

-

"Well now that Sasuke-kun has left we can resume."

"Yes we need to chose a new Hokage, no offense Sarutobi-san but you would have likely died had Naruto not shown up when he did." States Hiashi.

"Lets have Jiraiya he's one of the sanin." Suggests Koharu.

Jiraiya refuses and suggest Tsunande.

'hah daft idiot thank goodness he stupidly refused the position.' Thinks Naruto.

Sarutobi supports the suggestion. Though his thoughts concerning Jiraiya are bit more kind. 'well at least this won't alienate the female half of the population of the village.'

The meeting proceeded to drag on for several more hours addressing amongst other things Gaara's take over of Suna, Onsen relief forces, Naruto being asked to procure aid for Konoha from the fire lord, suggestions for strengthening the villages defense, chunin promotions, varying awards to be those who acted heroically in the defense of Konoha during the invasion, suggested actions to be taken against Oto, and Jiraiya decided to bring up the Akatsuki, much to Naruto's displeasure, Jiraiya volunteers to go retrieve Tsunande but he wants to take one person along.

Naruto heads back to his compound, via melting into the shadows.

-

Kakashi sees Asuma and Kurenai walking with each other.

Kurenai states "that she is just getting dumplings for Anko."

"Why are you here Kakashi?" asks Asuma

"Oh just waiting for Sasuke"

Two guys that are eating in the shop suddenly disappeared. Kurenai and Asuma goes over and confronts them. One of the mysterious people shows himself and it is Itachi. The other guy introduced himself as well, its Kisame.

Who Asuma's girl, that Kurenai, identifies as a missing ninja from the land of water wanted for among other things Daimyo assassination.

"Asuma, don't make me kill you."  
**"**I find that hilarious coming from the guy who murdered his own people!"

Kisame attacks Asuma with the declaration his Sameheda doesn't slice it Shaves.

Kurenai uses Magen Jabaku Satsu.

To which Itachi uses Magen: Kyōten Chiten. "That level of genjutsu will not work on me, the real technique is far more impressive."

Kisame and Asuma fight.

Kisame uses Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu, only for it to be intercepted by the same technique.

Kakashi has arrived.

"Hey you the guy who fought Zabuza a while back heard Naruto had to come in and save your ass cause you over did it."

Kakashi growls.

Kakashi is not surprised that Itachi has the same eyes as before, but then again, he is a true heir of the Sharingan, and then briefly ponders why Naruto's sharingan is different.

Kisame remarks that he wouldn't have believed that no one not even the legendary Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi, could copy his technique unless he'd seen it himself, but it's Kakashi who should be surprised, as he did sense something suspicious about the two individuals who showed up at the teahouse earlier. Turns out that they were Uchiha Itachi, Itachi Akuma no Mai, (Devil Dance Itachi) and Hoshigaki Kisame the Kirigakure no Kaijin (Monster of the Hidden Mist Village). Kisame, as Kakashi notes, is one of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu (Seven Swordsmen of the Mist).

He, Kisame, is ready to battle, when Itachi intervenes, saying that fighting Kakashi alone could result in dire consequences, as well as the possibility of other shinobi arriving. Therefore, the real Kakashi, the one speaking to Kisame is a Kage Bunshin, asks the two what their purpose is for being in Konoha.

"Yeah I was kind of wondering that as well I mean yeah Naruto's technique was awesome and I'd kill to learn but why are we here."

"This is matter between true masters of the Sharingan this does not concern you Kakashi as one who is not of the Uchiha blood you are incapable of total mastery of the Sharingan."

"You're here for Naruto?" questions Kakashi

"Right I forgot to we haven't told him yet. Yeah we kind of need to warn him." States Kisame

Now the copy ninja is confused.

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Uchiha Compound

Meanwhile Sasuke is back in avenger mode and punches the wall because his so weak he stuck being trained by Kakashi, he's delusionsal.

Chapter Conclusion

Helltanz's notes: Naruto's stated titled in this chapter Sho Hitokiri no Hi translates as First Manslayer of Fire or extended Sho Tenchu Hitokiri no Hi no Kuni (Principle Tenchu Hitokiri of the Country of Fire), during the tea country arc, I will introduce Fire country's second Hitokiri. The title means that Naruto is the top assassin born in fire country who is alive. I really don't translating its annoying. I made up Itachi's title, it was the best I could come up with on short notice.

Iruka's elemental affinities one of them is going to be water what do you want the other to be, vote on that as well.

Wind affinity One (Mine)

Earth One

Vote whether you want Sasuke to stay in Konoha, or whether he should go to Oto, whether he is retrieved or not is also up for a vote.

5 For Sasuke stays

7 For Sasuke leave

6 For retrieval

2 No Retrieval

Vote if you want Naruto to be able to summon toads, this would be contract number three, six votes for.

The first Shinobi can have multiple summoning contracts how many should be the limit?

So far 3 and 5 seem to be the most common

As well as vote on if you want Iruka to have a Kekai Genkai.

3 votes for

4 votes against

Also whether the forth should come back or not

Three votes against

Five votes for a temporary return

Two votes for


	33. Chapter 33 Uchiha Memories Arc II

Chapter 33 Uchiha Memories Arc II

I will strive

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter for disclaimer

Summary Mizuki failed to get the scroll after an early attempt. Now Naruto is an assassin of the highest caliber, with an army and an interesting sense of ideals. Heritages are realized but true loyalties and intentions unknown. What will befall the world?

Helltanz's notes: The truth of the Uchiha Massacre, I swear my friend has corrupted me with his delusion of the glory of the Uchiha, will be revealed soon.

Chapter begin

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato

Sasuke punched the wall angrily how was he supposed to get stronger, if he only had Kakashi to train him, he need to get stronger, so he could learn from Naruto a true sharingan master, Naruto had proved even something as useless as medical ninjutsu could be useful obviously he needed to train with Naruto so he could kill Itachi, poor, poor, delusional Sasuke.

'Speaking of Kakashi I'm supposed to go meet him.'

--

Kakashi sneezes.

Itachi pulls out four shuriken as Kakashi backs up, using Ninpou Suiton: Suijinheki in order to block the attack from Itachi that came in the form of water cyclones. The shuriken were only a distraction, nah like he should have figured that out people always that technique, as Kakashi did not see Itachi form any seals. A Kage Bunshin stabs Kakashi from behind, yet it turns out that this Kakashi was only a Mizu Bunshin.

"A water clone? I guess the people of my village should be honored that he's copied our jutsu so well." States an impressed Kisame

Underwater, Kakashi passes Kurenai a kunai, then jumps forward and grabs her, whispering that this is the Kage Bunshin, which explodes.

Itachi is impressed "it is impressive that you can use the Sharingan Kakashi so well despite not being of Uchiha blood, but that's just it, an Uchiha's body is better suited to the Sharingan, you cannot hope to defeat a true heir of the Sharingan."

Itachi prepares to show the Sharingan...the Kekai Genkai's true power.

Kakashi warns Kurenai and Asuma to close their eyes, as if they open them, they're dead, as only someone with the Sharingan can resist this technique...the Mangekyo Sharingan. While that's true, the special Sharingan technique, the genjutsu Tsukuyomi cannot be countered. Through Tsukuyomi, Kakashi is taken to an illusionary world of red and black where he is bound to what appears to be a cross; it's really a 'T'.

In this world, Itachi controls all space, time, and even the mass of objects. As he says this, he stabs Kakashi repeatedly with a sword, which will continue for the next 72 hours. Later, Kakashi looks up and sees himself further off in the same position, with the same two Itachi stabbing him. Soon, a large number of Kakashis are bound and being stabbed by possibly an even greater number of Itachis'. All of this pain only amounts to one second.  
'Damn it how was Naruto able to counter this technique.'

When the genjutsu is over, Kakashi collapses from fatigue while Itachi remains standing.

Asuma asks what's wrong? Having noticed that Kakashi went down only after Itachi finished talking.

Three days in the cursed genjutsu only amounted to a second in the real world.

Kisame is surprised that Kakashi is still able to stand, "Itachi you might not to use that technique too much, as it seems to be doing a number on your eyesight."  
"We have no interest in Sasuke, but instead the heir of the Yondaime Hokage... and the Uchiha clan Naruto." Stated Itachi. "It is very important we warn him."

"What's so important about Naruto you have to warn him about?"

"He is the only, Otoko is the only one who is capable of continuing the Uchiha line properly, he is the only one whose bloodline is strong enough to sustain the Uchiha blood."

"You didn't answer the question what are you warning him about?" asks Asuma

"A woman, who is the same level as he a G class, her name is Kyoshi has come to Fire Country." States Kisame. "And I don't think it's for a date either." Says the smirking shark swordsman.

Kakashi realizes they are telling the truth, which allays the three Konoha nins fears the Akatsuki are here for Kyubi, they haven't been informed that the Kyubi can't escape Naruto's belly as said ninja status as being an actual Shinigami hasn't been revealed, but they are now worried about this Kyoshi person.

"Konoha Gouriki Senpu!" Comes the shout of an exuberant voice of Gai

Demands Kisame, after getting kicked by the Taijutsu enthusiast, who's this?  
"I'm Maito Gai!"  
"You're Maito Gai, huh? Mighty stupid-looking guy."

"Kisame you are not to underestimate Gai." Itachi warns when all of a sudden, Kakashi collapses.

Asuma warns Gai not to look into Itachi's eyes, but Gai is well aware of this and took into consideration how to counter the Sharingan: just don't look into their eyes- keep your eyes on their feet, predict their movement, and counter accordingly.

Gai has Kurenai take Kakashi to a medical ward, while he and Asuma will fight until the ANBU reinforcements arrive. Kisame accepts this challenge and prepares Sameheda, but Itachi tells him that they did not come to start a war; their business is done.

The two are instantly gone.

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Naruto's estate

"Geez you arm had a number done on it Haku." Stated Naruto examining the blushing girls shoulder. "Oh well just don't use it for a few days you should be fine."

"Oh ho, ho. What have we hear nice digs." Comes the voice of Jiraiya.

"Stay here."

Naruto phases into the shadows and appears behind Jiraiya.

"Now if I was that brat where would I be?"

"How about right behind." States Naruto drawing a little bit of blood from Jiraiya's neck with his wakazashi. "Now why are you here?"

"Sarutobi-sensei has a mission for us were going to track down Tsunande, so go get packed."

"When do we leave." States Naruto coming down the stairs.

"What the Devil?"

"Surely you are familiar with Kage Bunshin, merely a variation of it, and I don't see what I have to do with any thing."

--

"Damn he's going on a mission with Jiraiya of the legendary three."

"Indeed it is likely he would attack us on sight, even together it is unlikely we would survive, Naruto would be forced to interfere. Thankfully he has a weakness we can exploit."

--

Back in Konoha, Gai, Kurenai and Asuma are crowded around an unconscious Kakashi in his room. They are discussing why Itachi might want to warn, in spite of what he said they aren't sure it's for Naruto's protection, but they hear Sasuke coming so they shut up.

Sasuke sees all the Jonins crowded around Kakashi and he demands to know what's going on and why Kakashi is unconscious. Then another Jonin barges into the room and asks them all if it is true that Itachi came back to the village and is after Naruto, but shuts up when he sees Sasuke in the room.  
Sasuke starts off and Gai groans loudly and calls the other Jonin an idiot.

Sasuke runs out of the room and goes to look for Naruto.

Chapter Conclusion

Helltanz's notes: Iruka's elemental affinities one of them is going to be water what do you want the other to be, vote on that as well. Yes I know it was short, but people asked for updates.

Wind affinity one

Earth two

Vote whether you want Sasuke to stay in Konoha, or whether he should go to Oto, whether he is retrieved or not is also up for a vote.

5 For Sasuke stays

8 For Sasuke leave

7 For retrieval

3 No Retrieval

Vote if you want Naruto to be able to summon toads, this would be contract number three, six votes for.

The first Shinobi can have multiple summoning contracts how many should be the limit?

So far 3 and 5 seem to be the most common

As well as vote on if you want Iruka to have a Kekai Genkai.

3 votes for

4 votes against

Also whether the forth should come back or not

Three votes against

Five votes for a temporary return

Two votes for


	34. Chapter 34 Uchiha Memories Arc III

Chapter 34 Uchiha Memories Arc III

I will strive

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter for disclaimer

Summary Mizuki failed to get the scroll after an early attempt. Now Naruto is an assassin of the highest caliber, with an army and an interesting sense of ideals. Heritages are realized but true loyalties and intentions unknown. What will befall the world?

Helltanz's notes: Right on the subject already, since Naruto is allied with Akatsuki, and on fairly decent, considering he's speaking to, terms with Madara, Naruto need an enemy for arc two, preferably some one Naruto would need to at least give a little effort to fight. So hence some of Naruto's other enemies or allies are level graded as G class shinobi, the first simply shows up introduced during the Tsunande retrieval arc the same way Itachi and Kisame show up in canon, cept I had added a little foreshadowing.

Chapter begin

"We're not that different, I mean we were both trained by Sarutobi as kids." Jiraiya reminisces. "But man was he strict."

Flashback (after Jiraiya fails the bell test)  
Young Tsunande: "Well, Jiraiya. It seems I've won our little wager!" shouts the smug future slug summoner, "Enjoy your time on the stump."  
The Young Jiraiya groans annoyed "Oh, shut up! You annoying little troll!"  
Young Tsunande grabs him by his shirt; enraged "What'd you say!? You smarmy little dork!!" Tsunande proceeds to start beating on him.  
Sarutobi: "Okay, that's enough, Tsunande!"

After Orochimaru and Tsunande leave, the future writer proceeds to brag about his jutsu.

Sarutobi mutters "I don't even want to know where you are with your transparency jutsu."  
Young Jiraiya: "I haven't been caught peeping yet! The transparency jutsu is flawless! I swear!" young Jiraiya is obviously quite proud of himself  
Sarutobi: All right then. If you're so sure of yourself..." Glances elsewhere "Then I should probably tag along next time..."  
Young Jiraiya pauses a moment "Wow, Sarutobi-sensei... You're a perv!"

End flash back

"You are a bigger loser than I thought."

"HEY! I am not a loser."  
"I simply tricked Kakashi into thinking we were working as a team." States Naruto smugly

"Your sure your not related to Orochimaru?" jokes Jiraiya.

Two cobras bind Jiraiya's arms and legs.

"I was kidding, I already know your family tree, let me go, please let me go," begs Jiraiya as blade of rock forms beneath him, sort of in the shape reminiscent of an iron maiden. "think of all the poor perverts out there who will have to go with out the saving grace of Icha Icha Paradise. Have mercy."

Naruto rolls his eyes and releases Jiraiya and the two resume, until the perverted sage, as Naruto begins to call him, is winked at by some woman.

Naruto is quite irritated by Jiraiya's slouching, but rather than complain simply takes the keys to the hotel room from Ero-Sennin, the perverted hermit, Jiraiya, who tells him that "You can go practice up in the room, if you would like."

"idiot." Mutters Naruto getting more than a little annoyed, Naruto's heads to the Hotel and Jiraiya goes with the woman.

-

Meanwhile, Sasuke has been looking all over the place for Naruto. Eventually Sasuke runs into Haku who explains Naruto went with Jiraiya. Sasuke runs off, after a quick thanks.

-

Naruto hears a knock at the door, and wonders to himself whether that old lecher has already gotten dumped. The guy knocks on the door again.

-

Sasuke knocks on the door and yells for Naruto to hurry up. He knocks again, and then the door opens.

-

Naruto yells to hold on a second.  
He gets up and opens the door, to see Itachi staring down at him.

-

Sasuke looks down at a little boy with blond hair and his grandfather, who both look at him, surprised. He curses and says that it was the wrong one, and he leaves.

-

Kisame freezes under a heavy blast of Killer intent but Itachi is unphased.

"Good its actually you." Greets Naruto

"What the hell was that for?" demands Kisame.

"Itachi isn't afraid to die so it is my method of making sure its him."

"Well warn some one in the future." Grumbles Kisame.

Meanwhile, Sasuke runs out of the hotel where he got the false info about Naruto and remarks, "That guy is here. THAT GUY!"

Then, he has a flashback about what happened in the past, the day before the massacre of the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke, around the age of eight, begging Itachi, who is thirteen, to help him train. Instead, he gets a poke in the forehead. Sasuke wines, Itachi states he is going to train with Otoko and walks off.  
Back in the living room, he ask his dad if Itachi cares about him. His dad just remarks that his brother is a little bit different and not even he understands him. His mom interrupts and tells him that if he needs help with his training, she'll help him. Sasuke agrees. While heading to school, he meets up with an elderly couple who talks to him about Itachi. Sasuke then realizes that he's about the same age when Itachi graduated, and is embarrassed with this.  
-

Uchiha massacre

"Everything is in position Otoko." Stated the first Shinobi standing on the roof of the temple.

"Then let us proceed with our objective." Stated the second.

-

"Sharingan jutsu: Amaterasu no Ni." cried two adolescent voices in unison their actions perfectly synchronized.

A blast of black fired consumed a number of the Uchiha who were with in the secret meeting hall.

"Lets go it is only a matter of time before they realize I placed a barrier."

"Hai Otoko."

The two Mangekyo Sharingan users broke off and set of to deal with the other Uchiha.

-Uchiha District entrance

Itachi impaled several Uchiha civilians with Kunai onto the wall.

"Itachi what is the meaning of…" the police officer never finished consumed in a blaze of fire.

- Uchiha District training ground

Uchiha Muromaru slashed desperately against his opponent

The opponent's white Tachi slice line from the middle child's sternum to the middle of his thigh with enough force to send the Uchiha flying.

"No I won't let you get away, no I can't pass out." Muttered the Uchiha.

The stranger vanished.

"No you can't I won't let you!"

-

"You stop!" shouted one of the Uchiha policemen flaring his Sharingan.

"You will not stand against us Ninpou: Katon: Senkei Sōfūsha Tachi"

The three military police eyes widened as the lethal flaming projectiles sliced through the ground before wrapping them up slicing them apart.

"You monster!" one of them charged.

In a flash the sword was out again and severed the Uchiha's head.

"Katon: Ryuka no jutsu." Shouted the leader policemen

Only to find his target had already severed his head.

"Detective!" the last one shouted as the Tachi pierced his heart.

'All ninety seven Uchiha Combat personnel in this area dead, two hundred thirty Uchiha civilians dead, judging by the lack of life signs Itachi should have already progressed to the main house.' Noted the assassin using his sharingan to count the number sliced off heads, as well as the Uchiha who had been killed with the initial blast of pressure, which had dealt with the majority of the weaker personnel and shattered most the windows.

-

Itachi had just thrust his Katana through his father's through after having impaled his mother in the ribs, leaving her to bleed to death.

Sasuke comes home that night, he finds everyone dead. In a panic, he runs home and finds everything empty. That is, until he heard some type of noise coming from one of the rooms. There, he finds the dead bodies of his parents, and Itachi. At first, he thought Itachi was searching around for survivors, just like him, until he threw a shuriken at him.

-

A shadowy figure emerged from the wall, Sasuke gasped his eyes were identical to Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Itachi you should leave now, I have finished eliminating the last of the Uchiha clan with in the complex, my barrier will stop any Anbu black ops who would attempt to enter the compound but none the less you should leave."

The two briefly locked eyes.

Itachi nodded. "Just one more thing, otoko." Itachi turned to Sasuke and sheathed his standard issue Leaf Village Anbu Black ops katana. "If you want revenge hate, detest me, despise me with all your being." Itachi told Sasuke. "Tsukuyomi." Sasuke was taken to the dimension of the moon god. "For the next seventy two hours you will witness the massacre of the Uchiha clan and endure every wound inflicted upon them and I can assure you little brother otoko and I were quite viscous." Then, Sasuke finds himself observes how Itachi and his comrade killed everyone.

-

Uchiha massacre

"Everything is in position Otoko." Stated the first Shinobi standing on the roof of the temple.

"Then let us proceed with our objective." Stated the second.

-

"Sharingan jutsu: Amaterasu no Ni." cried two adolescent voices in unison their actions perfectly synchronized.

A blast of black fired consumed a number of the Uchiha who were with in the secret meeting hall.

"Lets go it is only a matter of time before they realize I placed a barrier."

"Hai Otoko."

The two Mangekyo Sharingan users broke off and set of to deal with the other Uchiha.

-Uchiha District entrance

Itachi impaled several Uchiha civilians with Kunai onto the wall.

"Itachi what is the meaning of…" the police officer never finished consumed in a blaze of fire.

- Uchiha District training ground

Muromaru slashed desperately against his opponent

The opponent's white Tachi slice line from the middle child's sternum to the middle of his thigh with enough force to send the Uchiha flying.

"No I won't let you get away, no I can't pass out." Muttered the Uchiha.

The stranger vanished.

"No you can't I won't let you!"

-

"You stop!" shouted one of the Uchiha policemen flaring his Sharingan.

"You will not stand against us Ninpou: Katon: Senkei Sōfūsha Tachi"

The three military police eyes widened as the lethal flaming projectiles sliced through the ground before wrapping them up slicing them apart.

"You monster!" one of them charged.

In a flash the sword was out again and severed the Uchiha's head.

"Katon: Ryuka no jutsu." Shouted the leader policemen

Only to find his target had already severed his head.

"Detective!" the last one shouted as the Tachi pierced his heart.

'All ninety seven Uchiha Combat personnel in this area dead, two hundred thirty Uchiha civilians dead, judging by the lack of life signs Itachi should have already progressed to the main house.' Noted the assassin using his sharingan to count the number sliced off heads, as well as the Uchiha who had been killed with the initial blast of pressure, which had dealt with the majority of the weaker personnel and shattered most the windows.

-

Itachi had just thrust his Katana through his father's through after having impaled his mother in the ribs, leaving her to bleed to death.

-

Three seconds later.

"Are you done?" asked the figure his own sharingan perfectly still, he was eyeing Sasuke with a bored expression.

Itachi nodded "Yeah lets go."

And then Sasuke passed out as the two left.

A few minutes later Sasuke runs out of the building, just to have Itachi catch up to him outside.

There, he makes his famous statement: "Foolish little brother... If you wish to kill me, despise me, hate me, and survive in an unsightly way. Run! Run and cling to life."  
-

-

"I did not expect you to kill your own mother."

"It was necessary."

"Orders are orders, I suppose, we have done our task."  
"It was necessary to sever ties with them, their ambition could not be tolerated." Stated Itachi "Death was the only way."

"Your correct of course, I am still surprised that you were able to kill your mother."

"It was something I had to do myself, I had to, thank you for offering, but it was something I needed to do."

-

That crest… you're a Kazama."

"What's going …"

The ANBU was silenced as her head was severed by a single stroke from the Tachi, her comrade died immediately a Kunai thrust into his cervical vertebrae.

"Katon Ni Gouyaku no Jutsu." Two fireballs incinerated the Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai operatives' bodies

"My, my such naughty children… going off and killing an entire clan, and then dealing with the ickle Anbu."

The two sword wielding Mangekyo users turned to face a shadowed figure, who also possessed the fabled sharingan.

The Uchiha waved lazily, not bothering to stop slouching.

"Uchiha Madara."

The famed Uchiha chuckled. "Oh indeed, its been a while ickle Shinigami-kun."

"Otoko what should we do?" inquired Itachi channeling chakra to his sword.

Madara didn't even glance at Itachi.

"Nothing our mission is complete."

"Oh I have not intention of fighting you think of it as a job offer." Stated the older Uchiha handing over a letter and a red cloud covered black cloak. "See ya around little ones."

"I think I understand where our former relatives received their arrogance." Stated Itachi

"Back at ya, Madara does have attitude problems, in more ways then one. We should hurry and get out of here the barriers falling, the Hokage will know soon."

-  
Back in the present, Itachi then tells Naruto that they should go outside.

Itachi mutters, "It's been a long time... Sasuke".

Sasuke is standing behind them, blocking the exit. Sasuke's response is to whisper, "Uchiha Itachi!"

Kisame asks who that 'kid' is, and Itachi just replies, "My little brother."

Sasuke says "Uchiha Itachi! I'm going to kill you! Like you said, I hated you, detested you, and just to kill you, I've- I've SURVIVED!" and charges towards his brother with a Chidori. Unfortunately, it fails due to the fact Itachi grabbed his wrist last second, deflecting the attack and making a huge hole in the wall.

"You stole one of my speeches!" roars Naruto pointing his finger accusatorily, Kisame and Sasuke fail to see Naruto is just messing with Itachi.

The two men turn against Naruto, while Sasuke tries to attack again, and gets a broken wrist from Itachi.

"Uh I really don't think its time for that argument." Mutters Kisame.

In a huge puff of smoke, Jiraiya appears. He remarks that a girl will never seduce him.

Chapter Conclusion

Helltanz's notes: Right so time for another Poll, most of the others will be closing shortly after Tsunande returns, who should Naruto be paired with or you can vote to make it a harem, after each of the following is the reason not, Tsunande, a little to old, Hana, don't know enough, Sakura and Ino, Uchiha fan girls, Kin, she's dead, Tayuya, she's probably going to die and besides how she fights all I know is she swears a lot, Anko, at least a serious relationship, Naruto's family wouldn't approve and more importantly their primary summons clash, and the blue haired chick from Akatsuki are not choices, the last one I might change but likely she'll be paired with Itachi.

Iruka's elemental affinities one of them is going to be water what do you want the other to be, vote on that as well. Yes I know it was short, but people asked for updates.

Wind affinity one

Earth three

Vote whether you want Sasuke to stay in Konoha, or whether he should go to Oto, whether he is retrieved or not is also up for a vote.

5 For Sasuke stays

9 For Sasuke leave

8 For retrieval

3 No Retrieval

Vote if you want Naruto to be able to summon toads, this would be contract number three, seven votes for.

The first Shinobi can have multiple summoning contracts how many should be the limit?

So far 3 and 5 seem to be the most common

As well as vote on if you want Iruka to have a Kekai Genkai.

3 votes for

4 votes against

Also whether the forth should come back or not

Three votes against

six votes for a temporary return

Two votes for


	35. Chapter 35 Uchiha Memories Arc IV

Chapter 35 Uchiha Memories Arc IV

I will strive

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter for disclaimer

Summary Mizuki failed to get the scroll after an early attempt. Now Naruto is an assassin of the highest caliber, with an army and an interesting sense of ideals. Heritages are realized but true loyalties and intentions unknown. What will befall the world?

Helltanz's notes: Right just cause I'm still reading canon doesn't mean I will change to fit that, ain't a chance in hell Sasuke is getting a god mode cheat or that load of shit for the new Rasengan or using Kyubi, not that this Naruto uses Kyubi's power, so in following ignoring canon on Naruto's parents name. On the subject of Kyubi allow me to make this perfectly clear… paying attention Kyubi is basically an ass who likes destroying things generally on a very large scale, he and Naruto only get along because Naruto is strong enough to have earned Kyubi's, grudging, respect, and because Naruto is well he can be very violent. Next rant to explain elemental affinities in this:

Elemental affinities work like this you have an affinity for say fire, then fire jutsu come easier to you, you can still use other elements, several stories I have read make the stupid assumption because you have an affinity in one element you can't use the others elements and when questioned on it, say its canon, it isn't canon, because if it was the damn Sharingan wouldn't be near as useful, nor would Kakashi, or Asuma, or any of the other ninja be able throw around varying elemental jutsu.

-

-

Chapter begin

Jiraiya cracks a ridiculous pose.

"You guys don't know me at all Jiraiya of the three legendary Sages of Konoha falls before no woman's charms. The rare beauties fall for me when you have reached my level. The ladies worship at your awesomeness."

Naruto rolls his eyes.

"What kind of cowardly person would use their Sharingan to control a poor woman just to separate Naruto and I?"

"Jiraiya shut up your out of your league Itachi is above you."

"What the Hell does that mean?"

"Itachi Mangekyo him now."

"Hai. Tsukuyomi."

"Geez that's a bit cruel even for you, you know to have Itachi Tsukuyomi your own ally." States Kisame.

"It will be good for him in the end, and we are not allowed to kill him as it interferes with the plan. Where was Kyoshi last seen?"  
"She was searching Lightning country, according to last reports. Old man Aizen and Madara managed to kick her out of the country."  
"Not bad for an old man in his eighties even if he is working with one of the strongest of the Uchiha." States Kisame

"Uh the horror."

"Jiraiya shut up. You'll die another day. You two get out of here." Snaps Naruto.

"What?!"

"Kisame he's right Konoha shinobi and two of the Guard ninja of fire are approaching now isn't the time for our cover to be blown." Itachi and Kisame vanish…

And Gai comes flying through the wall.

"Itachi is on some kind of hidden mission from the office of the Fire lord?" guesses Jiraiya after Gai takes Sasuke back to Konoha.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that statement as truthful or erroneous." states Naruto producing a flask. "Drink this."  
"What is it?"  
"A concoction, to fight off the affects of Tsukuyomi."  
"You have something like this?"  
"It is difficult to produce. I've been subjected to Madara's Tsukuyomi a few to many times when I was younger." States Naruto. "Itachi would have been able to kill you, you are to reliant on single set of techniques, … and had you used your incomplete Rasengan... or the toad mouth bind would have been defeated by his Amaterasu."

"What? How many brats are there who can beat that jutsu?"

"Quite a bit I would suspect most of my Onsen Jonin can."

Jiraiya start bawling. "Its not fair."

"Your pathetic."

Two red clothed shinobi arrive wearing the distinguishing sash of the twelve guard ninja of fire.

"Naruto we have been alerted that a G class shinobi has plotted your assassination."

"I am aware, I don't need any help in dealing with the problem. I am Tenchu Hitokiri I will handle the matter I do not need the village of the leaf, nor Madara's, nor your help in settling my personal problems now." Naruto turned away from the two ninja. "I will deal with it my self, I do not need your assistance in this matter, your offer is appreciated but not necessary. She is my concern I will handle the matter."

The first shinobi stopped his partner from saying something. "If that is your wish, you are expected to return to the capital some time this year."

"I know."

There was a tense moment and the guard ninjas withdrew.

"Naruto?"  
"Leave it, if I get into a fight with a woman you interfere I will kill you myself."  
Jiraiya gulped hearing the quiet declaration.

-

Jiraiya roused from his slumber noticing Naruto wasn't present. 'shit were did he get to now. Better go look for him.'

Naruto stood outside blue fire whirled around him in long ellipses. The air was filled with horrible smell of brimstone and singed air.

'That's? Such a high caliber elemental manipulation with such a, how is-'

The fire rotated and lashed out exploding with a sudden influx of wind natured chakra and earth natured chakra. The ground glowed red turned hard then molten, sand had become glass, rock had become lava, the air itself had been singed in volley of waves of fierce heat.

"We should be going Jiraiya, I have things to do after we find Tsunande."

"You know that was some very impressive elemental manipulation."

"Not really."

"Of course it was I mean even for your-"

"Actually I am much more skilled in earth elemental manipulation than fire."

"But your dad's and your mother's family is… and you use all those fire techniques… and…"  
"Your point being, that is just because I choose to use them."  
"I know it must be because Sarutobi-sensei must have started on earth first."

"That may be true however the old man has indicated my abilities are still very high."

"Geez if the Uchiha clan was still a round the would really be harking about their prodigies."

Naruto scowled. "That hardly matters my experience with the Uchiha clan was limited, most of them feared me because of the power of my sharingan."

"Sensei said you acquired the Mangekyo Sharingan at what six, and activated the regular form with two tomoe in one eye and three tomoe in the other eye."

"That hardly matters anymore. The Sharingan hardly concerns me."

"But you and uh Sasuke, and uh Muromaru, and Itachi, are the last Uchiha."

"No they are not."  
"What? Hey wait up!"

"I have no interest in discussing the Uchiha or my father's family. Now we need to locate Tsunande."

"Uh right." 'Is he repressing his emotions about there deaths, Sarutobi sensei never mentioned anything like this.' "So what about the Akatsuki."  
"From what I know they are divided into cells of ten, the overall leader of the group is Uchiha Madara."

"So uh Sarutobi said you defeated the seven tails, uh how was that?"

"Makumori, I countered using Hikari no Tsubasa."  
"Isn't that a Onsengakure no Jutsu."  
"I founded the village, I created the technique."

"So uh was Iwa."  
"Iwa and Onsen's conflict had nothing to do with my father, they threatened my village so I broke them in half, the Yondaime had nothing to do with the battle." Sneers Naruto

Jiraiya gulps.

"Uh what about the Rasengan."

"I have mastered and completed it, and several variations there of."

'Damn it how do I get this kid to open up.'

-

-

Meanwhile, Orochimaru is in pain because of his arms. A helper was taking care of him but he killed him when he told him to take his medicine. Kabuto arrives and tells Orochimaru to take his medicine. Then Orochimaru asked Kabuto if they found that person and he said yes.

-

-

Jiraiya looks for Tsunade, as do Orochimaru and Kabuto, who are heading towards Tsunade. Jiraiya is having no luck until someone said that they just made a fortune from her. It seems that she lost her money again, and Naruto has vanished as well.

-

-

Naruto swept the town. "Well, well Kabuto there you are two female signatures on Kage level the other jonin, ah and Orochimaru." The black vein like things under the ground slowly receded back towards the Hitokiri.

"Hey you!"

Naruto slit the thug's throat with a wind blade. "Fools." Chakra strings flew threw the air attaching to the helpless prey.

'She will hear of this and that will draw here to me, and then… but first to acquire Tsunade.'

-

-

Tsunade and a companion is playing slot machine when Tsunade won the jackpot. For her this is a bad omen because she rarely wins this much. Orochimaru and Kabuto are walking in the woods and they talk about Tsunade. Kabuto said that she was the one who thought of having a medical specialist in a four man squad. Tsunade and her companion bought some food and Tsunade tells her that she has a bad feeling about the city and says that they are going to leave. Tsunade and her Shizune are sightseeing. They proceed to a castle where Orochimaru shows up. A second figure arrives as well.

-

-

Chapter Conclusion

Helltanz's notes: Yeah not my best chapter, but I figured I should update Yes I know it was short, but people asked for updates.

Jiraiya is a bit of an idiot, Naruto isn't touchy feely he isn't some emotional mess he is a cold refined killer. Jiraiya is well thinking like Konoha and it's niceties toward shinobi. Warning Raving: Really in canon how does the supposed greatest ninja village turn out losers like Sakura and canon Naruto, if I ran a ninja village or even a ninja academy everyone would wear something tactically useful uniform, not dresses or ORANGE tracksuits, or shorts or shirts with clan emblems on the back, and all of them would be conditioned to be used to violence, and they would learn useful things like anatomy and elemental manipulation and shit. I have serious problem with canon Naruto, he supposedly can evade all those chunin and jonin after a prank, yet he lets Sakura wale on him, he is dead last supposedly, and he has like no speed yet he contains the fox demon Kyubi, have you seen a fox those are fast little beasties, yet again he still manages to evade aforementioned chunin after a prank and don't get me started on canon Sasuke or Sakura. If a damn chunin can't catch Naruto how the fuck is Sasuke some punk ass genin able to lay a finger on him, bullshit I tell you.

Right anyway: Pairing Poll, most of the others will be closing shortly after Tsunande returns, who should Naruto be paired with or you can vote to make it a harem, after each of the following is the reason not, Tsunande, a little to old, Hana, don't know enough, I don't remember what she looks like right now either, Sakura and Ino, Sasuke fan girls, Kin, she's dead, Tayuya, she's probably going to die and besides how she fights all I know is she swears a lot, Anko, at least a serious relationship their primary summons clash, and the blue haired chick from Akatsuki are not choices, the last one I might change but likely she'll be paired with Itachi, as for Yugito she is basically going to Gaara, I am evil. The Akatsuki information on their structure is basically identical to what I use in Emerging Darkness, I just switched which Cell Itachi is assigned to, speaking of Emerging Darkness, Konan and Pein are still members but are apart of a different Cell than the on Itachi is a part of, more on that next chapter of Emerging Darkness, anyway Shira is basically shortened Okashira meaning leader so that should tell you who Naruto is talking to, his nickname for the Akatsuki leader. The next chapter will be better onto polls:

Iruka's elemental affinities one of them is going to be water what do you want the other to be, vote on that as well.

Wind affinity one

Earth three

Vote whether you want Sasuke to stay in Konoha, or whether he should go to Oto, whether he is retrieved or not is also up for a vote.

5 For Sasuke stays

9 For Sasuke leave

8 For retrieval

3 No Retrieval

Vote if you want Naruto to be able to summon toads, this would be contract number three, seven votes for.

The number of contracts unless there is a sudden swing toward either three or five will be Four.

Vote on if you want Iruka to have a Kekai Genkai.

3 votes for

4 votes against

Also whether the forth should come back or not

Three votes against

six votes for a temporary return

Two votes for


	36. Chapter 36 Uchiha Memories V

Chapter 36 Uchiha Memories Arc V

I will strive

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter for disclaimer

Summary Mizuki failed to get the scroll after an early attempt. Now Naruto is an assassin of the highest caliber, with an army and an interesting sense of ideals. Heritages are realized but true loyalties and intentions unknown. What will befall the world?

Helltanz's notes: I will add the pairing poll in a few chapters keep suggesting though. Also on the subject of pairings, still tempted to say fuck it you know, because certain people have brought up my original point, Naruto isn't the type, more on that at the bottom. Onto canon hell I am pretty much irritated the show should be Sasuke is Kami, ah any way, I might event drop the Rinnegan, from existence, you know, ah but any way here's chapter thirty six.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Naruto jumped down well closer than Orochimaru was comfortable with, considering his arms were disabled. Tsunade, Shizune, and Kabuto all glance at Naruto.

"Orochimaru, Kabuto," The Hitokiri turned to the two medics. "Tsunade you are to are to accompany me back to Konoha." He states.

"Uh Tsunade-sama." Began Shizune nervously.

"I'm leaving now Orochimaru. 'Shira-kun' is still out of the continent." Naruto remarked.

Orochimaru was relieved. 'So all I have to do is not be around Naruto when Pein does return.' Muses the member of the Dentetsu no Sennin

"Naruto-dono please do not harm lady Tsunade," Kabuto asked bowing.

"I do not intend to." Remarked the Hitokiri.

Tsunade smashes the wall behind her and Shizune.

'She's strong...and scary. I bet she's single.' Thinks Kabuto with a smirk. 'Though her assistant is more in line with my tastes.'

"Tsunade do not attempt to escape, you will return to Konoha." Stated Naruto before leaving the four other ninja alone.

-

Sometime later

-

Naruto and Jiraiya arrive at the same bar Tsunade has entered and decide to go in.  
Jiraiya gets straight to the point: Konoha has requested that Tsunade become the Godaime, that's Fifth, Hokage.

"Wait I thought we were just bringing her back so she could actually do her job as a medic, why would leaf want this weakling as its leader, most bothersome." Naruto grumbles.

Tsunade glares at the leader of Onsen.

"Why the hell would I want that shitty job?" she snarls angrily.  
"But." Jiraiya begins to object.

"Who selected this woman as the choice for the job to be the village hidden in the leaves next leader." Naruto asked with snort.

"Why you little punk, why the hell would I want that job, only an idiot…" She growls  
"Tsunade please don't." Jiraiya warns.  
"Would take that job." the legendary sucker barrels on.

Tsunade explains that life isn't like money and that only an idiot would gamble their life so easily. Even though her grandfather and the Second Hokage fought to protect the village, they died before being able to accomplish that goal. She then claims that the Third Hokage was the same: If an old man tries to act brave, of course he'll die.

"The third's not dead." States Naruto sneering. "But you will be in a matter of seconds." Naruto slams his hands onto the wooden table. The table explodes into shards. "Mokuton Moku Senbon no Jutsu." He growls

"What the!" Tsunade jumps aside dodging the lethal needles…

Shizune and Jiraiya leap way.

"No one insults the Sandaime of Leaf." The Hitokiri growls. Naruto's eyes flashed turning black his hair turning silver, as deathly chakra pulsed through his body... in an instant his left hand had unsheathed his wakazashi. "You are unworthy to be called a student of Sarutobi Sasuke, you disgraceful little whore." Naruto unleashed a blast of Kentatsu from his sword.

Tsunade narrowly avoided managing to escape the building.

"Damn it how could she be so stupid I tried to warn her, oh damn this is bad." Grumbled Jiraiya. "Naruto chill out." He whispers

"Jiraiya-sama what is the matter?" asks Shizune nervously.

"That kid is Fire country's top Hitokiri if we don't calm him down Tsunade is one dead doll." The author of Icha Icha paradise remarks.  
"..."

Tsunade narrowly avoids a sword swipe, only to realize to late it was a feint, Naruto vanishes and slashes her across her back.

"Naruto stop it our orders where to bring her back not kill here yet Sarutobi-sensei will set her straight!" shouts Jiraiya.

Naruto's sword stops at Tsunade's throat.

"Humph fine… I would suggest she keep her mouth silent." Naruto snarls turning away sheathing the one half of his daisho.

"Lady Tsunade. Are you okay?" asks Shizune.

Tsunade stares at her bloody hand, hyperventilating.

"Weakling." Comments the Hitokiri turning his head.

"Naruto." Whispers Jiraiya nervously.  
"What shinobi is afraid of blood what a pathetic ninja." Stated Naruto walking away.

"Wait where are you going?" asks Jiraiya nervously.

"Humph." The blonde continued to walk. "I have things to do." He stated with out turning around.

"Why do you care so much about the title of Hokage?" Tsunade asks finally.  
"Who said I do?" Naruto responded. "I am also a village leader, Sandaime is the Hokage I respect. Not the first, not the second, not the fourth, and most assuredly not you." Naruto growls.

-

-

Naruto stared at the thug, Naruto refused to address the Kusa nin as a ninja.

"Die!" shouted the grass ninja lunging.

"Loser." Naruto's hand engulfed in dark red chakra the Naraku Rasengan pierced the man's chest and ripped up into the man's throat ripping apart his chest throat and skull into a mass of gore.

"That was the Rasengan. Jiraiya did you teach him that?" demands Tsunade.

"That was Naraku Rasengan, I created it." Naruto remarked.  
"Tsunade don't push it he's right. I really think we should head back to Konoha." Comments Jiraiya.  
"I'm not going." The legendary sucker responds firmly.  
"We are leaving at the end of the weak you will be there or else." Naruto comments.

-

Shizune sits down next to Naruto, who is sipping a mug of tea. She informs the Hitokiri that Lady Tsunade used to be different but is now bitter and all she has left of her old life is that cursed necklace filled with memories. Everyone other than Tsunade that wore the necklace has died.

Naruto sets the Tea aside.  
Tsunade remembers being a teenager and giving it to her brother Nawaki for his 12th birthday, and he shouted that he'd be Hokage and protect the village and never take back his words. He died gruesomely the day after that and Orochimaru laughed at her for being upset.

Naruto looks at the young woman. "Orochimaru is correct Death is inevitable for mortals shinobi die in conflicts, she weakened herself by being incapacitated by her sadness, instead of focusing her anger into breaking her enemy." He remarked stoically.

Shizune looks at him before continuing. "Lady Tsunade attended a council meeting, and demanded that each squad have a medical specialist to prevent deaths in the field." Shizune stated. "Lord Sandaime Hokage believed this was a good idea, but the village didn't have the resources during the time of war with Iwa. A jonin named Dan stood up and agreed with lady Tsunade." She remarks. "This jonin Dan desired to be Hokage one day so he could protect Konoha, and the two of them became very close, Lady Tsunade gave him the necklace." Shizune looks down sadly. "He died violently in the field even though lady Tsunade did her very best to heal him… she developed Hemophobia and has lived in a state of confusion since that day."  
"If she doesn't return to Konoha," Naruto hold _Koutou-Mukei _parrelel to his chest. "Then I will end her state of confusion with this sword."

-

-

Chapter Conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: I hope to have two hundred reviews by the time the capital arc ends, which given recent progress in typing up updates will be a while.

People are right, well certain people seem to share the same thing as me, Naruto is the leader of another ninja village, hell he's not even a shinobi of Konoha, note I never said he's wearing a headband, this little detail will be addressed in the Capital arc, so him getting paired with a Konoha girl, more likely there is a chance of Naruto being paired with a Konoha girl in _March of Strife,_ mainly because the Yondaime could as Naruto's father arrange a marriage as long as he had Aizen's approval for arranging such a union.

Temari might work, politics Naruto could conquer snow, marry Yuki to legitimize his claim over the country, what, Haku definitely works, well you get the general idea. Voting on if you wanted Naruto to be able to summon toads, this would be contract number three, has concluded well not completely, but basically the answer is Naruto will summon toads, Cobras will still be his primary summon mind you, but he will sign the contract unless there is a sudden and mass outcry against it.

Any way shortly, I hope, the new chapter two will be posted.

-

-

Onto polls:

-

Iruka's elemental affinities one of them is going to be Water what do you want the other to be, vote on that as well.

Wind affinity one

Earth three

Lightning One

-

Vote whether you want Sasuke to stay in Konoha, or whether he should go to Oto, whether he is retrieved or not is also up for a vote.

5 For Sasuke stays

10 For Sasuke leave

9 For retrieval

3 No Retrieval

-

The number of contracts unless there is a sudden swing toward either three or five will be Four.

-

Vote on if you want Iruka to have a Kekai Genkai.

4 votes for

4 votes against

-

Also whether the forth should come back or not

Three votes against

six votes for a temporary return

Three votes for

-

-


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 Uchiha Memories Arc VI

Chapter 37 Uchiha Memories Arc VI

I will strive

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter for disclaimer

Summary Mizuki failed to get the scroll after an early attempt. Now Naruto is an assassin of the highest caliber, with an army and an interesting sense of ideals. Heritages are realized but true loyalties and intentions unknown. What will befall the world?

Helltanz's notes: Readers get there first look at Onsen, and the plot begins to build for the upcoming arc, isn't that wonderful

Like I said this is blatantly AU for the later chapters of the magna, lets see I wonder why could it be Sasuke was turned into fucking god and beat Orochimaru and Itachi after a measly not even three years.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Previously

Shizune sat down next to Naruto, who was sipping a mug of tea.

The medic informed the Hitokiri that Lady Tsunade used to be different but is now bitter and all she has left of her old life is that cursed necklace filled with memories. Everyone other than Tsunade that wore the necklace has died.

Naruto sets the mug of Tea he was drinking aside.  
Tsunade remembers being a teenager and giving it to her brother Nawaki for his 12th birthday, and he shouted that he'd be Hokage and protect the village and never take back his words. He died gruesomely the day after that and Orochimaru laughed at her for being upset.

Naruto looked at the young woman. "Orochimaru is correct Death is inevitable for mortals shinobi die in conflicts, she weakened herself by being incapacitated by her sadness, instead of focusing her anger into breaking her enemy." He remarked stoically.

Shizune looked at him before continuing. "Lady Tsunade attended a council meeting, and demanded that each squad have a medical specialist to prevent deaths in the field." Shizune stated. "Lord Sandaime Hokage believed this was a good idea, but the village didn't have the resources during the time of war with Iwa. A jonin named Dan stood up and agreed with lady Tsunade." She remarks. "This jonin Dan desired to be Hokage one day so he could protect Konoha, and the two of them became very close, Lady Tsunade gave him the necklace." Shizune looks down sadly. "He died violently in the field even though lady Tsunade did her very best to heal him… she developed Hemophobia and has lived in a state of confusion since that day."  
"If she doesn't return to Konoha," Naruto held _Koutou-Mukei _parrelel to his chest. "Then I will end her state of confusion with this sword."

-

The blond Hitokiri slid the long sword into his sash, followed by picking up his wakazashi and sliding it in beside his katana. Naruto stood up, "Make no mistake I bear neither you nor your mistress any grudge, however I will not allow her to shirk her duties." He commented, "Would you like to accompany me?"

Shizune looked up surprise evident on her face.

"I am going to get some thing to eat," he remarked in ever present polite monotone.

"Oh" The young medic ninja nodded, "thank you,"

The city, as to be expected from the Nation of Fire's second largest and one of its major economic centers, had a great many places for dining.

The blonde Hitokiri had first arrived at this city during his wandering, during those days some things were different most of the gambling establishments, not that they still weren't, were run by the Yakuza however during the time of his first wandering a single 'Black Curtain' was in control of the majority of the industry, through a delicate mix of brute force and manipulation.

Like so many others that Zetsujin had fallen to that Tachi. Naruto had been inexperienced all he knew in that dark period was the more he killed the more powerful he became. The infighting that had resulted from the three nights of slaughter had broken the monopoly. But that was history, the city was now very different, the Yakuza were less obvious about their presence, while some expressed gratitude in the dark corners for the breaking of the hold others were fearful such a thing might come again if they weren't careful.

The young woman stood up following beside him, from a concealed spot Jiraiya chuckled madly… at least until he detected a decidedly large chakra signature looming.

Naruto took his seat; the Casino's restaurant did not seem to have changed it was still stylish, however it maintained a refined look.

-

-

Naruto spent the next day ignoring Jiraiya's blatant attempts to get his attention, poking at him with strange questions and the like. The Hitokiri stood sliding his Daisho into his sash as he rose.

"Hey where are you going?" the toad sage shouted.

"The matter doesn't concern you," he commented stoically. The blond walked off. Jiraiya looked in to Naruto's room… a small pile of paper and wood ash was on the floor.

"Where are you going?" Tsunade demanded as the Hitokiri stormed by.

"As I told that idiot this matter doesn't concern you." Naruto stated he exited the building and vanished in a distortion of space.

Jiraiya blinked, "no wonder he's on bad terms with Iwa," he remarked, before blinking again, "I have new resource material!" the perv exclaimed… Tsunade promptly made him eat dirt.

The toad sage complained under his breadth when he finally rose out of the crater.

-

Onsen, Onsengakure no Sato

Naruto reappeared in a haze of purple energy.

Onsen was situated on a fairly large artificial island, named as the Kami no Shima, or God's Island, actually the country comprised the entire artificial, painstakingly created, and by pain agony was a slightly better term, series of islands around the main one… that didn't matter right now, the village itself was verily varied in architecture perhaps the most noticeable, besides the large and strange stone temple, were the pagodas rising from each major clan's 'fief', their dominion of control.

"Tell me the message I just received was an elaborate joke." He semi growled.

The white haired shinobi bowed. "I am afraid it is in deed the case of the matter it is in deed true." The man stated.

Naruto scowled. "I see, that is very unfortunate then," he announced his face returning to its blank slate. "no matter, we'll proceed as planned." The death god remarked at last.

-

The blonde Hitokiri stared out over the village; Hattori had double checked the read out… twice. The original prognosis stood, though the Lord Doctor of the Sohma Clan had suggested a secondary opinion might be judicious idea, but all in all it appeared trouble was brewing on the horizon. Though with her reappearance on the Elemental nations it wasn't all that surprising, well except this turn of events.

He turned, "Mobilize our forces, should this be the case well lets prepare for the worst."

"About lady Kyoshi my lord?" inquired the head of the intelligence division.

"Leave her be," he remarked. "I suspect she will make a move shortly, I will deal with it then." He stated looking at the rapidly darkening sky.

He needed to head back, the Hitokiri decided to himself.

-

-

Hi no Kuni, Tanzaku Gai

Naruto reappeared, offering no explanation to his vanishing in the first place. The blond Hitokiri had made it clear they would be leaving two days, their would be no exceptions for any event.

"Hey what's going-" That was as far as he got before Naruto blurred Jiraiya was barely able to raise his arms in surprise as the reinforced knees of the Hitokiri slammed into the pervy sage's chest sending him into a koi pond. After spitting out a fish the toad sage spoke again, his face paint quite dislodged. "What did I say?"

"Make that we leave tomorrow," The blonde hissed annoyed.

-

-

Tsunade had foolishly succeeded in drugging that idiot pervert on the upside she had lead them to Orochimaru.

"Naruto," Shizune's protest went unheard and the blonde drew his katana.

"Traitors deserve no mercy, Kenjutsu Seppuku Kuchiose," A wave of souls emerged from the hitokiri's blade as it descended plunging into his stomach coming into contact with his blood.

"Naruto we supposed to bring her back to Konoha!" Jiraiya shouted flailing his arms like a drunk.

The blond ignored him "Prepare to die!" He spat returning his Katana to its sheath, the wrathful spirits descended on the Snake Sannin.

The sage of toads stared dumbly, until Naruto hurled Tsunade back as he passed her while charging Orochimaru across the wrecked field.

'A village leader supports his subordinates he insures their security, they walk a path of sacrifice,'

"I have no interest in your personal squabbles," The Hitokiri remarked, "nor is this the time to host a reunion." Dark energy swarmed around his arms.

"The Dance of the Dead, you haven't done this since that fight with Him." Orochimaru remarked,

The spirits surged out,

"To think you would use that aren't you worried about the attention-," Orochimaru's 'dead' arm punched him in the jaw.

"Orochimaru-sama?"  
Kabuto," the snake sannin hissed removing the bandage from his arm.

"Ninpou Kuchiose no jutsu"

"Ninpou Kuchiose no jutsu"

"Well since your going to be showy guess I might as well Ninpou Kuchiose no jutsu Aohoshi the hunt has begun." Naruto stated annoyed ever so slightly by an incoming chakra signature.

A large blue scaled cobra appears. "Kyodaija." Greeted the snake eater forked tongue flickering in the direction of the two headed snake.

"Jiraiya you idiot can't you do anything right." Snarls Naruto looking at the toad the Pervy Sage summoned with disgust.

Standing in front of the sannin was a small toad.

The serpent sage was quite amused, "You always liked playing the fool Jiraiya but you have really outdone yourself." Remarked a smirking Orochimaru.

"Hey you're supposed to be on my side!" whines Jirayia.

"It would be so much easier if I could simply kill all three of you but then Fire would suffer," He remarked irritably, "and Shira-kun would be very annoyed with me for disturbing his plan." Mutters the Hitokiri inaudibly.

"And as long as that's the case I don't really have to worry I mean there's not much more you can do to me." Announces Orochimaru.

"I could take your legs." Warns the blonde fingering his katana.  
"You wouldn't." remarks the other legendary ninja shifting his weight as his other dead arm came flying at his face.

"Hey I am still here you know." Growls the toad sage.

"Jiraiya we really don't care!" shouted both the snake users simultaneously.

'Lord Orochimaru might have been able to deal with Jiraiya but Naruto, especially when he's in acting for the land of fire…'

"Do you really intend to allow her to be Hokage, what would become Fire, letting a shinobi who is afraid of blood be the leader of the hidden village of the leaf. Eh, Prince Kazama?" Orochimaru states smugly having decided to change tactics.

"Your right I don't approve but if believe you will be allowed tocrush leaf your mistaken I may not like that village, but I will act for the benefit of my nation." Naruto draws his Katana.

"Are we beginning?" asked the Cobra

"Yeah we're moving in. If that is the villages wish then I will have to take up the slack, Fire cannot afford to be weak." Naruto Comments forcefully.

"Oh yes your plan will…. Onsen will unleash bloodshed on the world." Orochimaru's eyes take on a malevolent sheen.

"Iwa is always a good place to start this time. I'll kill the entire village, every single one, that should be a good beginning and then Kiri and then Grass and Waterfall I will make a war." Naruto comments

"Uzumaki, the Daimyo of Lighting. Kazama the Daimyo of Fire. Uchiha, the pride of the Leaf, wielder of the Sharingan. Those line come together in you the greatest of the Hitokiri."

Lines start forming on the ground.

"That… you can't be serious you're going to do that accursed jutsu." Snarls the sage of Snakes, his outrage seemingly less imposing considering he still had to dodge his own arms, Kabuto wasn't so lucky getting knocked off the snake from one of the errant limbs of the founder of Sound.

"Eh old buddy what's going on?" comments Jiraiya not liking Orochimaru's sudden look of nervousness.

"You mean you haven't seen it?" asks Kabuto grinning like a loon as he returned to the Snake's second head.

"What am I missing even that brat knows whatever technique Naruto's using." Growls the Sage of Toads.

"Kurohitsugi." A ring of black fire erupts from the ground and cools into a shiny black stone.

"It's a kinjutsu Naruto-kun developed for killing entire armies." The gray haired medic ninja prodigy remarks.

"Now, now, no spoiling the ending." Remarks Naruto

"You aren't going to actually use it, so why not?" states Orochimaru in response.

"Who said anything about it not having more than one use? Aohoshi." Naruto barks to the cobra

"Right, Katon Rengoku Shou." The cobra expels a blast of black flame.

The entire circle is incased in a large dome.

"Kabuto we must escape now,"  
"Hai Orochimaru-sama,"

"Ninpou Kuchiose no jutsu" Jiraiya slams his palm on the ground.

"Ninpou Kuchiose no jutsu" Tsunade shouts.

"Ninpou Kuchiose no jutsu" Kabuto smears the blood on Orochimaru's arm, getting hit in a painful area at the same time by the struggling limb.

"Well three boss summons. Aohoshi see you later." Naruto remarks as the smoke clears, and the dome breaks. The Hitokiri drops to the ground, so much for insuring they could fight amongst themselves surely those bunglers could deal with Orochimaru, no not now, he thought. "Enough of this," He roared hands flashing into motion, fingers cracked ominously.

"Rasengan so he has completed it?" Indeed a massive three hundred sixty armed sphere surrounded the hitokiri in each of his palms glowed focused a malevolent energy the ground trembled and the sky darkened.

"Showing off are you, so like you," Remarked a voice

"Such a vain woman," He remarked craning his head unleashing the blast, which turned the whole area to sand, and then glass.

All three boss summons had the good sense to vanish. The newcomer was veritably unscathed however and launched her attack Naruto recoiled flying backwards.

The hitokiri stood up his sternum repairing itself in milliseconds. He cackled, "Is that the best you can do?" He inquired "Kyoshi." The blonde released his powers, "Jiraiya I am entrusting you with the responsibility to deal with Orochimaru," Naruto said as a wave of Diamond shards was already heading toward the death god.

-

-

Chapter Conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: well one more chapter till this one ends. Our first other G class Shinobi not Naruto's equal but surely enough power to match old Man Sarutobi in his prime for this story, of course Sarutobi will get returned to his prime soon.

-

-

Onto polls:

-

Iruka's elemental affinities one of them is going to be Water what do you want the other to be, vote on that as well.

Wind affinity one

Earth four

Lightning two

-

Vote whether you want Sasuke to stay in Konoha, or whether he should go to Oto, whether he is retrieved or not is also up for a vote.

5 For Sasuke stays

12 For Sasuke leave

11 For retrieval

3 No Retrieval

-

The number of contracts unless there is a sudden swing toward either three or five will be Four.

-

Vote on if you want Iruka to have a Kekai Genkai.

5 votes for

6 votes against

-

Also whether the forth should come back or not

three votes against

six votes for a temporary return

As for this one, he can either stay alive and not return to Konoha or get killed again, or something else (which would spoil it if I told you)

Six votes for

-

-


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 Uchiha Memories Arc VII

Chapter 38 Uchiha Memories Arc VII

I will strive

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter for disclaimer

Summary Mizuki failed to get the scroll after an early attempt. Now Naruto is an assassin of the highest caliber, with an army and an interesting sense of ideals. Heritages are realized but true loyalties and intentions unknown. What will befall the world?

Helltanz's notes: Conclusion of the Uchiha Memories arc, bleh finally.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Naruto dodged the S level Doton attack as his opponent steeped on to the battle field with a full on attack.

Her weapons came horizontally slashing at his chest one managed to bite into the hitokiri's shoulder.

The man slayer backhanded the second fan away chakra visibly glimmering from his knuckles.

She didn't looked phased and pressed the attack adding chakra to her fans, a wind blade came flying at his legs to which was responded with by vanishing and driving his elbow into a sweeping arc to her shoulder, his limb incased in flames singing her clothes in the process.

Naruto chuckled as his opponent drove a low kick into his thigh, to which he brought his sword down in a lightning encased swing, to which she dodged.

There fight continued for several minutes with frequent exchanges of high level jutsus and more than few annihilated trees.

The blonde was amused by the situation and dug his fingers into her arm, while his sword held her weapon of choice at bay, drawing blood and a minor squirm as she attempted to break out of his grip she renewed her offensive before her limb had even completely closed.

The woman's chakra enhanced bladed fans were really becoming quite the nuisance.

Naruto narrowly evaded another slash, which most assuredly would have temporarily blinded him.

The blonde retaliated grabbing her extended wrist and tossed her across the ground, ducking under the second fan before he left the range of the weapon.

"Is that it," He mocked looking smug despite his shredded Haori.

She didn't rise to the taunt, the fans sent a pair of devastating blasts of chakra controlled wind at the Hitokiri.

The death god laughed drawing his sword, he spun around as he did so energy coalesced around his katana's kissaki.

The light stretched to the Ha portion of the blade.

"You have no patience woman, are you that eager to spill my guts again," He teased, laughing maliciously as he did so, "Souryuuha," The twisters of the woman's attack were overpowered by the thick arcs of blue lightning which struck the earth dispersing the tornado the clouts of Lightning coalesced into a single massive dragon which circled Naruto.

As if in response enormous funnels of water erupted from both the ground and the darkened sky water coalesced into an large crustacean coursing with electricity. The beast angrily clicked its claws together as it moved onto the ground

Naruto lunged forward spinning around the dragon attacked the other elemental construct as the creators did battle.

Kyoshi crouched drawing the wakazashi in a single fluid motion as Naruto brought his full size sword down.

"Zan," She commanded abruptly.

Naruto scowled and partially blocked the attack with his Katana while his free hand snatched the other G class up by her neck. "Cute," He spat just before her shin slammed into his kidneys with enough force cause him to spit up blood, "But you're aware my healing abilities will stop you from doing any damage that would permanently harm me," Her wakazashi pierced his lung, the hitokiri knocked her arm away from the tsuka of the shorter sword, and pinned the limb beneath him, and slammed her into the ground, knocking the air out of her.

Naruto brought his sword down impaling it into the ground cutting her cheek.

Her legs slammed against his lower body, one of her legs wrapped around his waist and she brought her heel into his lower back with significant.

The Hitokiri barely flinched from the blow, which would have shattered solid rock. "I reinforced my spine," He informed her in a smug tone.  
Kyoshi hit him across the eye with her fan spraying blood across the ground.

His eye slowly regrew forming first into a totally black eye, slowly it turned into a sharingan with nine spikes, and then the regular form and finally to the blue shade though his pupil was sharper.

He head butted her sending the woman's head thumping against the ground. "Arrogant as ever woman," The founder of Onsen rebuked, her free arm sluggishly reached for the dagger in her sash.

Naruto grabbed her shoulder and slammed Kyoshi against the ground sending her to the brink of unconsciousness.  
"You still don't have a chance, vain woman," The blonde, though now his hair was turning white from all the energy, reached up and roughly ripped the wakazashi from his lung, and tossed the blade aside, had he been a few years younger he would of killed her just to absorb her soul.

The Hitokiri stood up and glared at the two sannin, it would seem Orochimaru and Kabuto had escaped, Kyoshi slammed a leg into his knee breaking it, she vanished as the death god bit back a curse and snapped his healed knee back into position, breaking it again in the process, so it would heal in the proper form.

"I give you a simple task kill Orochimaru, and you fail why am I not surprised," He grumbled scooping up his sword carefully examining the deadly blade.

-

Naruto straightened his robes, the sleeves, which were tightly hugging his arms, of which were overlaid with heavy leather and metal studded bracers. His katana was attached across his shoulders, and the second half of the daisho across his lower back, on the opposite sides of the grip was his ninja gear pouches. Across the lower portion of his Robes were pouches slung along a pair of belts, similar pouches were on his thighs. The shoulders of the robe featured heavy metal pauldrons, which would block any attempt to stab him in the lungs.

It was unlikely Kyoshi would try and attack again, she was busy nursing her ego more than any physical injuries, her own chakra had likely fixed her ribs and clavicle with in half an hour of the encounter.

Of course she had basically shredded his clothes.

The teen slouched annoyed against the wall Tsunade was procrastinating which was to his immense irritability.

Jiraiya was busy recouping from his bout with getting poisoned so that was also interfering with their travels plans.

Shizune was nervously glancing in the directions of Naruto and Tsunade, the blonde assassin did not seem pleased at waiting, and that was what was worrying the slug sannin's apprentice

-

-

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato

The return to the village was much more welcoming than expected, Naruto faintly wondered if the news had gotten out that would be a problem, if it had…

"Naruto," Sasuke shouted interrupting the blonde's thoughts.

The founder of Onsen turned, was that… he thought something mildly akin to shock as he looked at the scroll, "You didn't," He groused in annoyance, "You removed Madara's scroll from the shrine," The blonde's eye twitched, oh this was bad.

"Hmm let me see that," The toad sannin stated reaching out,

Naruto turned, "I-" He paused as the defense seal activated and blasted Jiraiya away from the scroll.

"That's a hell of a seal." The old pervert remarked trying to stand up with out falling back onto his ass.

The Hitokiri didn't particularly care, "Sasuke so you're aware there is a very good reason that scroll was locked up," He snapped frigidly.

"Huh," the sharingan heir remarked blinking right before a massive fire ball erupted out of the ground from the Uchiha complex.

Damn it all and one my first day back to, He complained mentally before launching forward toward ground zero.

"Naruto, is that a demon," Jiraiya shouted trying to catch up.

The blonde cocked his head back, "What the hell do you think this is Uchiha Madara's scroll we're talking about." He shouted,

"Sharingan," The sage of toads remarked confused seeing Naruto's eyes. "What's he gonna do with that?"

Sasuke surged past the aging Sannin who had stopped moving.

"Wait where are you going?" Demanded Jiraiya to Itachi's younger brother.

Sasuke's response was rather obvious.

A Cobra ripped out of the ground, "My master commands you summon the Sandaime Hokage and cordon off the area of that is the Uchiha Complex until the beast has been dealt with, that is all," Remarked the reptile.

-

The creature was easily two stories high and that was hunched over as it was. The Uchiha's had this as their secret weapon, well one of them, and people wondered why Itachi tried to kill his clan before they could launch a coup de'ta.

"Uchiha," The beast swung a meaty hand at Natuto, loosing a few fingers was probably being a little lenient, the blonde decided.

An Amaterasu Kekkai erupted stopping the beasts cursed flames, corrupted shrine spirits were always a real big problem, typically because they were S level in the danger rating at minimum.

It was possible to use the Sharingan Kinjutsu without going to Mangekyo, but this required quite a bit of training, or a shit load of chakra. Most Uchiha hadn't bothered with the later, and well G class reserves were a tad on the rare side.

The three tomoe sharingan whirled angrily, he hated interruptions, then again he hated using this bloodline but the creature's weakness to it was to great of a benefit to allow pride to interfere.

Translated as the Illusion of the Sound Earth this doton jutsu mixed Nin and Gen techniques, it was extremely effective when coupled with the Illusionary powers of a sharingan.

The corrupted spirit sunk into the ground, causing it to roar angrily and release blasts of fire errantly catching a few Jonin by surprise, or maybe just cause the fire blasts were just that large, damned pyromaniacs.

"Naruto," The aging Hokage called out, conking the struggling beast with his adamantine pole, which was actually rather effective.

Then again the mastiff like creature growled shaking its head sending globs of corrosive slobber everywhere.

The Hitokiri scowled, thankfully the creature didn't have a tail, he thought grabbing the monster's tongue, Chakra surged through his hand.

Lightning surged into the beast's mouth.

By now of course the thing had managed to get one of its tree trunk sized arm like front legs loose and bat aside the attacking Konoha ninja.

"Hey what are we supposed to do?" Jiraiya demanded, waving his arms from atop the head of a massive toad.

The blonde scowled, "Not getting in my way would be nice we have to stall it until one o'clock."  
"Why one?"  
"Because it's a fire spirit," He left out the obligatory duh, but it was rather apparent given the sentiment.

Though admittedly he could simply deal with the problem by drawing on the shinigami reserves of energy Naruto was rather against doing that.

Once solar dominance left the field he'd be able to toast the beast easily, of course now he had to watch out for the Konoha ninja, Sasuke rushed forward with chidori and Sharingan blazing, Naruto sighed uttering a quiet, idiot.

It was kind of ridiculous when Kakashi joined in, thus causing a lot of other morons to join in the headlong rush at the creature.

Naruto swept his katana forward releasing a blast of Kentatsu. Fire like water spirits had a particular advantage during noon and midnight respectively in this case during the hour with regards to this particular creature its regeneration was heightened several fold, add in the little fact they were in the land of fire and a heavily populated 'friendly' area hence why the founder of Onsen hadn't nuked the beast so to speak.

You know the result fires and all that.

The Hitokiri was a mite annoyed though he didn't allow it to show. The disturbance generated at the Uchiha residence meant little him other than it was a nuisance the beast wasn't even worth effort of controlling.

Sealing other than the basic, summoning and item storage was considered obscure at best, so other than the Hokage and perhaps Jiraiya there were few who who could reseal the beast.

Naruto doused the creature with sake and placed his hands into a seal his thumbnails sliced open his palms. He flashed through more hand signs as the blood began to wrap around the fire demon.

The beast flailed angrily catching a few of the Konoha ninjas off guard and batting them across the grounds or into the walls of the once prestigious estate.

The found of Onsen molded the chakra, using blood rather than ink to bind the beast. The aging third fire shadow directed the shinobi to step back of course Sasuke, the Uchiha one, being Sasuke assumed this didn't apply to him after all he was an Uchiha so he rushed forward and attempted to use Chidori again.

The corrupted spirit lashed out, and surely would have crushed the brat had the head of the Sarutobi not intervened resulting in both getting knocked across the grounds.

Naruto continued his task of sealing the beast, space began to distort, "Ninja arts: Boundary of Earth and Heaven, Seal." The 'chains' of blood and chakra and strung the creature up and began to warp into another dimension. "Morons stay out of the way, unless you want to ruin the sealing." He barked as noon ended.

-

-

Chapter Conclusion

-

-

Uchiha Memories Arc Conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Well the next arc starts, but I'll probably see you in January for the next update, no guarantees about that.

Haku scene next chapter.

-

-

Onto polls:

-

Iruka's elemental affinities one of them is going to be Water what do you want the other to be, vote on that as well.

Wind affinity one

Earth four

Lightning two

-

Vote whether you want Sasuke to stay in Konoha, or whether he should go to Oto, whether he is retrieved or not is also up for a vote.

5 For Sasuke stays

12 For Sasuke leave

12 For retrieval

3 No Retrieval

-

The number of contracts unless there is a sudden swing toward either three or five will be Four.

-

-


End file.
